FMP Steel Hearts
by Souls-Leader
Summary: After the Sousuke's battle with Gauron, their lives started to go back to normal, until it became complex when he came along. Follows along the FMP series beyond TSR and so on and so forth
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first FMP fic. (Well not really… This is the revised version, which is Much understandable. Before My writing was critiqued because it was very difficult to comprehend, not because the vocabulary was difficult but, My writing style was horrible. (looking back I think it's funny)

Anyway, This is Steel Hearts, I have been writing this for about two years now (Trial and error XD). If you're an avid visitor of the FMP forums or blissful ignorance, you might have seen me there. This is my first time Posting some of my work in this website.

Right now there are Seven parts to my series. This is the first part to it. So please enjoy and leave your constructive critism :D

Full metal panic   
"Steel Hearts"

Jungle?

It starts by seeing a long haired boy in a Digital BDU chasing something. He was after a man in Mithril uniform. He caught up to him and pulled out a silver revolver with beautiful engravings. the man shouted "you Damn bastards wont die" and pointed his sniper rifle at him and the view looks up to the sky and a shot is heard

Jendai High School 

Kaname and Sousuke arguing. Everyone was staring at them. They were arguing about another petty thing that Sousuke literally blew up to proportion. Shinji said "There they go again fighting for no reason" Tessa stopped them when she said "the teacher is coming." everybody sat down.

The teacher said, "good morning class. I have to take roll call so sound off, ok."

During roll call there was a young man running through the hallway. He wasn't wearing a Jendai High School Uniform. He ran into the classroom, he trips on the door rail and falls

He yelled " ouch. "  
everybody was laughing except for Sousuke who kept a straight face. Kaname was wondering who the hell is this guy. He stood up and gave the teacher a piece of paper.

The teacher turned to the class and said" seems like we have a new addition to the class David why won't you present you're self to the class."

He replied "Thank you Ma'am" He said, "Hello everybody my name is David Miamoto but you can call me David. I am 16 years old and I came from the US to study here."

Kaname thought "this guy looks familiar Eh… maybe its nothing."

So miss Kagurazaka asked him "why aren't you in uniform." he looked at himself and laughed.

He said, "Sorry I didn't have the time to buy one." She replied, "ok just be sure to buy it this week. You can sit down any where you like."

David sat down right next to shinji and Sousuke.

Jendai High School (Lunch Time)

Tessa was outside the room using her Cell Phone that was given to her by Mithril  
the bell rang and it was lunchtime. Mizuki said suddenly "do you know him? Kaname"

"Who" said Kaname.

Mizuki replied "the new guy, David."

"No... He looks familiar though"

Mizuki said, "He looks cute. .." She bit her lower lip and stared at David

Kaname and Kyouko giggled and smiled

Tessa called Kaname and said, "can I speak to you privately."

"Sure…"

They walked out to the hallway

"I am sorry for telling you this but seems like there putting new people in to guard you there might be a chance that Sousuke would be replaced." Tessa said

Kaname said in surprise "replaced?" 

"yeah… they said they're sending 3 new people in and I have to leave by next month."

Kaname exclaimed "cant you do anything."

She replied, "I'm sorry I tried but it was direct orders from the top."

Sousuke came out and interrupted them "anything wrong?" he asked

They both replied "nothings wrong".

When Kaname walked in David was staring at her. She caught him and he suddenly turned and looked out as if he wasn't staring.

Kaname said quietly "that guy is creeping me out."

Jendai High School After School

Kyouko came up to Kaname and Tessa and asked if they were still going to the mall with Her and Mizuki. They said yeah "sure."

"Alright! It's girls night out then!"

Sousuke heard her and came up to her and said "your going to the mall?"

"Hmm…", said Kaname. Then she finally realized what Sousuke asked then she said yeah. "You want to go with us," she said.

Mizuki interrupted "uh-uh no way where going to bring him along. Besides its all  
girls night out and I don't want him to do what he did last time on our 'fake date' remember."

Sousuke looked down.

He said "its alright If you guys don't want me there." He added saying under his breath "I can still do my job with out being seen."

They all said "what?" 

He turned red and said "nothing, nothing just thinking out loud."

Mizuki said, "That guy gets weirder and weirder everyday what a loser."

Kaname and Tessa suddenly looked at her like they where about to kill her.

She said "what? What I say"

Mall strip and Street

Later They were walking and Kaname said  
"wow I cant believe souses not following us."

Tessa said, "I feel worried."

Kaname replied "don't worry has probably watching from afar and plus there's four of us what could possibly happen."

They noticed the cup mascot from Quizway inside it was Sousuke.

Mizuki said "what a loser" and they all laughed.

They didn't know that Sousuke was inside. He is worried that his mobility is limited. So he took of the suit in the alley cautiously followed them. They turned the corner and Sousuke followed. Then they went in a store. Sousuke stopped and stared. It's been a lingerie store he couldn't get in because he would be branded as a pervert. So he went to the other side of the street and waited there. Exactly when a man stole a lady's purse. Being Sousuke a hero, he went after the guy. While Sousuke was chasing after the crook. The girls all went down a small empty street.

Mizuki said it's a "short cut."

Kyouko and Tessa were uneasy.

Then someone shouted, "Hey baby".

They looked up and saw an ugly looking guy on a makeshift chair.

He said "hey baby wanna have some fun." and making wooing noises

Kaname was pissed. She said, "You better shut the hell up before I kick your ass."

The guy said. "Man… I like them frisky."

then 8 thugs came out of no where with chains, bats, and knives.

The guy who was sitting said the "blue haired one is mine."

they all replied, "yes boss." 

and they just rushed and attacked the girls. Tessa screams and Sousuke feels discomfort feeling that he forgot something. He was out of breath because he had to run back and  
forth to get the purse back to the owner. So he starts running and looking for the girls. Kaname was putting up a fight until she was pinned down. Tessa and the  
others were being held and harassed.

The boss went up to Kaname and said, " Kick my ass? Ha" and put his hand in her skirt.

Before he could reach anything a suitcase and a plastic bag filled with clothes flew and hits the guy in the face.

Kaname said, " thank god its Sousuke."

The girls notice a man. This guy was fighting bravely. He took out the 1st guy with a swift kick to the head. The second guy he grabbed by the arm and used him as a  
weapon by smashing him to the 3rd and 4th guy. The 1st guy stood back up and he kicked him in the crotch. Then the man picked up a 2x4 and just broke it over the 5th and sixth   
guy. The other 2 members panicked and ran away.

Tessa said to her self those "movements they look familiar." she had a flashback of her brother. And said " Leonard…"

Then the boss stood back up and pulled out a knife. He attacked. He tried to counter it but got him in the arm.

He said to himself "damn it I can't do it anymore."

So the guy was going for another shot. In defense he kicked the suitcase and trip the boss. He stood up and kicked the guy in the face.

He said, "You should stop and go harass other guys that look like you."

He helped Tessa up and asked her "are you ok."

She replied, "I'm fine."

Kyouko and Mizuki helped Kaname up.

Mizuki said, "hey wait a minute you're the new guy".

He laughed and said, "Yeah I'm the new guy."

Kaname gave him along stare. David said, "uh… what are you looking  
at"(in a calm tone). 

Then Kaname said "did you go to P.S 247 when you were younger."

David was silent for a few seconds and then he smiled and replied "Yes…"

Kaname exclaimed "I knew it you looked kinda familiar we were in the same class together back in the states."

He asked "How did you know?"

She said that "how goofy you were and the facial expression you had every time you where embarrassed and the laugh. I use to make fun of you because of that."

"Your mom said don't make fun of me" David said he smiled. "Ill be honest I knew it was you all along."

Kaname said, "Why didn't you say anything." 

He replied "I was embarrassed to talk to you because I haven't seen  
you in years."

She asked, "Why did you cut your hair?"

He laughed and said, "It got in the way."

David told "Kyouko and Mizuki to call for the cops to pick up this scum bags well get Kaname help" and he smiled at them. They went off looking for the nearest guard station.

Then out of no where Sousuke pops out with his glock and pointed it at the back of David's head.

David said "easy there."

Sousuke approached David

David mumbled " damn, Mithril always on the job". 

Sousuke said, "Kaname are you alright."

she replied, "Sousuke I'm alright put the gun down."

David said, "Put the 26 down I'm not the one who was hurting them." 

Kaname stood up and tried walking. But she fell because her ankle was hurt during the scuffle.

Sousuke placed his pistol back in the holster and asked Kaname "you want me to carry you back to your house"

She turned red and she was about to get mad but she saw Sousuke's face. She could tell that he's not to be a pervert. He picks her up and began walking

"Are you okay did they do anything to you?" Sousuke asked Kaname

"I'm fine. I should have let you come with us." Kaname said jokingly

He said "its alright as long as you're safe."

Kaname's Street and House 

They were walking. Kaname was in Sousuke's arms. Tessa was talking to David.

She asked him "you guys knew each other." 

He said, "Yeah we did, we were friends in back in the states."

Tessa said, "Were? If you were friends before your still friends."

He laughed and said, "You sound just like your broth... I mean my brother."

He said in the back of his mind "whoops that almost slipped." 

Sousuke said, "We're here."

Tessa opened the door Sousuke put Kaname in the couch. Then he looked at David like he was going to kill him. David had a blank stare with this glare of courage in his eyes. Kaname and Tessa suddenly had chills. Tessa fell down and Sousuke was confused on what is happening. Tessa and Kaname passed out. David turned around with his arm bleeding badly and left. A few minutes later the girls were Ok again. Sousuke asked what happened. Tessa said I don't know. And they started to shed tears. It was overwhelming they said. It was like we could feel inside hate, anger, and sadness.

  
Jendai High school

The next day. David was running again to school again. He got in the door just in time. He said "made it." He was panting hard. "Good morning" Guys he said. "Kaname how's your ankle."

She replied " Its much better " Then Tessa said "we forgot to tell you thank you for yesterday" 

he replied "no problem" and smiled

Sousuke is in the back staring thinking "who the hell is this guy?"


	2. Chapter 2

This one is also revised and I fixed A lot of major Continuation problems. So please enjoy!

Chocolate 

Kaname's house 

Kaname was taking a shower.

"God… why am I always like this in the morning" 

She got out of the shower and dressed up. She looked out her window

"Ahh it's a beautiful day."

She looked down she saw David carrying Groceries. She opened the window.

"Good Morning Dave"

"G'morning Kana! Hey you wanna join me for breakfast"

"Sure ill be down in a sec" 

Unbeknownst to them Sousuke was lurking in the Dark. Sousuke crept and hopped to the inner wall of David's house.

He thought to himself "This is my chance to interrogate him" 

Exactly when David opened the door Sousuke started to run to him with his Taser drawn. David notices him. He drops his groceries and they started fighting hand to hand.

"Who the hell are you"

"Wait your that weirdo that threatened with that gun"

As they proceeded fighting, Kaname was walking out of her house. David saw Kaname walking with in the edge of his eyesight. 

"Damn it I don't have time for this"

(Goes into Bullet time)  
As Sousuke was about to elbow David in the face, David received the blow exchange for him going down and flipping Sousuke and catapulting him in the neighbors yard.

"Hey David…"

David was on the Ground rubbing his chin.

"What happened?"

"Oh nothing I was trying to chase a cat and I slipped in the walk way"

"A cat?" Kaname laughed "You dork you still slip on rocks"

"Hey I was trying to chase that cat away its been sneaking in dead rats in my yard"

Kaname helped David up

"Thanks Kana"

"By the way David this place is Huge… How'd you afford all of this?"

"Well… I'm being funded by my parents"

"If you think the outside is huge you should see inside the house"

David opens the door and lets Kaname in. He picks up his groceries. Sousuke was looking thru the fence notch holes.

"Damn it" 

Sousuke looks to his left, he sees a Pitbull right next to him.

"Damn it"

Sousuke jumps the fence. 

"So Kaname how many pancakes do you want?"

"Just two for now Dave"

"Hey Dave how's your arm"

"It's feeling better"

"So when did you get here Dave"

"I got here about a week ago from Spain"

"What were you doing there?"

"Oh I was with my family there. They gave me a decision to either live in Spain with them or to live in Japan" 

"I decided to live here because, I always wanted to see Japan"

"You know what's funny. Kaname"

"Hmm..." Kaname grunted and looked at David

"It's a small world. Me meeting you here… I think its destiny"

Kaname turned slightly red. He started laughing

"No I'm just messing with your head" And he smiles at her. "Hey Kaname I have a question"

"Yeah?"

"What was up with those people in the supermarket?"

"Why, what happened?" 

"Well they were fighting over Cocoa, Milk and sugar" 

"Oh yeah you did not know. It's Valentines Day tomorrow! Girls make chocolate for the guys to show their affection"

"Why don't they just give out flowers? Also how come the girls have to do it?"

"Well it's the culture" Kaname answered and Shrugged

"Ok... so I have to start making Chocolate" 

"No silly only girls make chocolate. They make it to someone they like. Besides in March 14 it's the boys turn"

"I see… So are you making chocolate for someone" David with a silly Grin

"Well there is this guy."

"Really… Tell me more Kana"

"Well he's sometimes arrogant, but he is really thoughtful…"

She thought to herself "wait… I'm thinking of S…"

"So where's he from" and he took a sip of his milk

"Well he's from New York, went to the same school as me… His name is David"

David spat out his milk and gave Kaname a funny look.

"I'm just messing with your head"

They started laughing. While they were chatting, Sousuke was climbing in the vine patch on the side of the wall on David's house. He peaked in the window.

"So there's no one special yet huh, Kana"

"No not yet" She looked down. "I've been working so hard… I've become the Vice president; I play in the softball team. I think I haven't found the right guy yet"

"I'm sorry for asking Kana"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm surprised though For a pretty girl like you not having someone special yet."

Kaname blushed 

"There you go again with your deep thoughts, it's just like old times in New York"

"I'm not implying anything, but I'm just surprised… Or maybe you're hiding something from me. That guy from yesterday… Um… Sousuke"

Sousuke flinched when he heard this

"Oh shut up that Military Otaku freak. He's not my boyfriend"

"Who said boyfriend" 

(Whapack -SFX-) Dave got hit with the halisen

"I said he's not my boyfriend"

"I'm just kidding Kaname" 

"Oh by the way, why didn't you reply to my E-mails last year? You just stopped talking to me"

"Oh sorry Kana My E-mail went down"

They both talked until 10'o clock in the morning. Kaname left and went back to her house. David was cleaning up. Sousuke was trying to leave but he was stuck in the vines He opened the window and Dumped water. Wetting poor Sousuke trying to get down.

"This is for spying on us" and slamming the window shut.

Jendai High School

Kaname was walking out the door. She was holding a Baseball bat and a couple of her folders. You see someone was sneaking up on her. Kaname saw a shadow in front of her. She slowly got irritated and her grip got tight with her bat and she swung the bat at David. David dodges it by dropping to the ground.

David yelled, "Wait no! don't hurt me,"

Kaname said '' oh its you, what were you trying to do?"

David answered "Well umm... I was trying to give you something"

He gave her a Single white rose and said " I know its your favorite"

She laughed and replied ''no its not its my little sisters favorite, my favorite is lilies"

David was devastated. He thought "Aww... I damn it, I knew that was the wrong one." He replied "Hehehe whoops well its the thought  
that counts"

Kaname said " Well thank you, The thought does count" and gave him a friendly hug

She asked him "Why do you have so much flowers"

He replied "well... When you left, I went my way through the business district. I found a flower shop which a old lady having a hard time working at. I helped her yesterday because of the Valentines Day rush. We made so much money yesterday she decided to close the store today for some R&R and be with her husband. She was so happy with my help she wanted to give me money. I was reluctant to accept and I said to her I'm just glad to help. She was smiling from ear to ear and said "Kids like you are very rare this days" so here some flowers that was left give it to your lucky girlfriend and I told her "thank very much ma'am." 

Kaname said "Awwwww what a sweet old lady"

He said "Yeah"

Kaname asked " So what are you going to do with all this flowers"

He answered " I don't know… wait you know what, ill just give it to every girl I see along the way"

Kaname said "Your going to get into a fight" and smiled at him

He replied " Hey if they want a fight ill give them a flower" and he laughed

As they were walking they came across Tessa

David gave her a flower and said "Happy valentines day Teletha"

She replied "What did you call me"

I said "Happy valentines day Tessa"

He thought "whoa that almost slipped again"

They walk in the school grounds

David gets separated to talk to some of his new friends

"Hey Nakahito"

"Chocolate me! Thank you!"

"Ah no man its just me"

"Don't scare me like that," Nakahito said in slight anger

"Jeez... man, What's wrong with you..." David said

David Turned around and he saw guys started piling up in front of Kaname and Tessa. They started trying to act smooth in front of them. They started saying pickup lines because they thought they had a chance especially with Tessa.

"Hey I know Tessa we just met but don't be afraid of the fire… I wont let you burn"

"Hey shut up man I'm the right man for Tessa"

"Um… Kaname you're pretty and can I have your home made chocolate"

The girls did not know what to do, whether to laugh or to run away. David was laughing so hard in the back he was literally rolling on the floor. He stood back up and walked closer.

"C'mon Kaname you know you like me" 

Kaname was sick of it. Then a cloud of smoke appeared. Sousuke threw a Smoke grenade. Sousuke grabbed both of the girl's hands and ran.

"Sousuke what the hell is wrong with you" Kaname shouted

"Well you were surrounded" He replied

"Sergeant stop!" His commander ordered Tessa was slightly getting irritated with Sousuke.

"I'm sorry ma'am"

"Sousuke I know that your main objective is to protect us but your overdoing it"

"Understood ma'am" Sousuke replies

David was running through the corridors trying to catch up to Sousuke and the others

"Whoa... (Coughs) you guys just bolted out of that situation (coughs)" David said

They all started walking to class and every female that passed by David gave them a flower. Some of the girls had a silly grin on their faces. They gave him the chocolate that was intended for the ones they liked. At one point one of the girls jumped on David and kissed him in the cheek. David was shocked. He did not know either to smile or to stop them. Almost every guy was turning green with envy which later turned into hatred for David. 

"That's what you get Dave" Kaname said

"Guess they like me" David replied

They all went in to class 

Kaname said "Wait I have to go to my locker"

She walked out the classroom

"Kaname wait a second"

Sousuke was holding two bouquets of lilies.

He said "Kaname this one is for you"

She blushed and said "thank you" 

"Your welcome Kaname… Kaname…would you…Ummm…" 

Kaname said "hey Sousuke hold that thought" 

Sousuke sighed and went back inside

When he got in He saw David handing out flowers.

Mizuki exclaimed, "I thought you were gay"

David replied "I am don't worry" and smiled

Sousuke was confused on what he heard. 

He walked up to Tessa and also gave her also a bouquet of lilies.

She said, "Is this a valentines gift?"

He came closer. Tessa is thinking "Oh my god is he going to kiss me"

He came close to her and he whispered "Its a thank you ma'am for all the things that you've done for me" 

He stepped backed and Tessa replied "You're welcome Sergeant"

"Oh I forgot Sousuke" Tessa smirked 

"Yes, Colonel?"

"I have something for you" 

She reached in her bag and pulled out a box

"I made this for you Sousuke"

"Thank you very much Ma'am" 

"And David here's one for you. It's a Thank you for saving us"

"Thank, and you're welcome. I'm just glad I could helped"

Lockers

"Ok let's see… My Composition book and Geography book"

She slammed her locker shut.

"Whoops almost forgot"

She reopened your locker. And got a plastic bag.

Class

Everyone was still chitchatting. Boys were flirting with the girls. David was talking to Tessa. Sousuke was just Idly watching them. Then the pretty blue haired girl walked in. All of the guys' heads just swung back and stared at Kaname like they were about to get something. Kaname walked up to David.

"Here you go Dave… I forgot to give you this, this morning"

David said, "Oh thanks Kaname" with a sly grin. "I knew that you were going to give me one. So I came prepared. I made my own batch"

Some of the students were dumbfounded from what David just did. In tradition girls are supposed to give guys the chocolate.

"And just a heads up Kaname you might find something crunchy in the chocolate. Its egg shells because I accidentally dropped some in because I thought there wasn't enough Eggs in it"

"Umm David your not supposed to put eggs in chocolate"

"Oh… I see… well then ill just be taking that back and disposing it" 

Kaname looked in the bag and wondered. Where did it go? She looked around and did not find it. As school went by Kaname and Tessa was hit on by guys so many times and been bothered about chocolate that Sousuke had to throw Smoke Grenades to stop them. Which surprisingly did not anger the girls.

Lunchtime 

Kaname and Tessa were enjoying there lunches. Sousuke was in the back eating MRE's. David was just sitting down and staring outside.

"Hey excuse me for a sec let me wash up," Kaname said

Kaname walked out to go use the restroom. While on her way she came across a timid freshman named Anisa.

"Umm hi senpai Kaname"

"Um Hi? Who are you?"

"Oh my name is Anisa Akira I'm a freshman here… I'm a big fan of yours"

"Oh really" Kaname said with a big smile

"Yes and I wanted to give you this"

The girl handed her a box of chocolates and blushed

"Uh thanks"

The girl smiled but could not look on to Kaname's face, which forced her to look down.

"You're welcome Senpai"

Then she ran off

Lockers (After school)

Sousuke went on his way to his locker. When he saw that his locker was over flowing with Chocolate boxes. Some were even was neatly placed on the ground right in front of his locker. He looked left to right where he saw so many jealous guys. He stood up and said "Well... I didn't tell them to make it..." The guys just flipped out and attacked Sousuke. He had to through another Smoke grenade to get out.

  
Streets near Kaname's house 

"Oh darn it, I left my Algebra book" said Tessa

"Don't worry I have mine at my house ill let you borrow it" David said

"You will! Thanks Dave" Tessa said in glee

David and Tessa walked into David's House and Kaname was unlocking her door. Sousuke was standing by the doorway. 

"Wow! David what a beautiful house!" Tessa said

"thank you" David answered

David pulled his Algebra book under a pile of books and a large encyclopedia fell. The book did not open and it made a metal sound when it fell

"What was that?" Tessa asked

"What was what I didn't hear anything Tessa" David replied

"Hmmp... must be my Imagination" Tessa said under her breath.

Sousuke and Kaname was waiting in front of Dave's house. Tessa walked out of the house and David stepped out to his stoop and waved goodbye at them. They walked just across the street to their apartment. They went to Kaname's apartment. Kaname walked inside her home. She turned around and a box caught her attention. She took off her shoes and noticed something on the table.

"So there you are" Kaname said

She wore her shoes again and went outside

"Sousuke, I'll go on ahead..." Tessa said

Tessa was planning to cook Valentines Day dinner for Sousuke, but in her kind stature she decided to invite Kaname and David.

"Ma'am I don't advice yo" Sousuke was cut off by someone calling his name

"Sousuke!" Kaname yelled

"Yes Kaname" and Sousuke came closer

"Here you go"

"What is this?"

"Chocolate genius what do you expect"

"Oh…" 

"Oh god don't tell me you don't know about this one neither"

"No I do know that its chocolate and I know what is the occasion for but… You gave a box to David, which meant you liked him"

(Whapack -SFX-) She hit Sousuke with her Halisen lightly

"Sousuke… David is just a friend of mine. We are very close but it doesn't mean that I like him. Its just to show our friendship"

" I see… Then Thank you Kaname." And Sousuke smiled.

Kaname smiles and giggles and walks back inside. She shuts her door and she rests her back against her the door.

"He's really cute when he smiles"

Sousuke's Apartment

Tessa cooked a marvelous dinner for four. She just had called Kaname and David. Then there was knocking at the door. It was David.

"Hello!" David said

"Hi! Come in!" Tessa said

"Wow nice apartment!" David said

"Yeah... It's actually Sousuke's apartment, I'm just living here for the time being..."

"Wha?" David asked

"Wha? Wha what?" Kaname said sneaking up behind David

"Oh... Me and Sousuke are old friends!" Tessa said

"Okay..." David said. David thought "Oh God... If her brother finds out..."

"Oh please sit down! Dinner is about to be served" Tessa said

David and Kaname made their way to the dinning table. They saw Sousuke was already sitting there. Tessa came in with a platter on her hand. David stood up and helped her bring it to the table. They set it in the middle of the small table and Kaname said "Let's eat!" Everyone grunted in agreement.

"Here you go Sousuke" Tessa said passing rice to Sousuke

"Sousuke" Kaname said passing a bigger serving of rice

David was crying in the other side of table thinking "Why... Why don't I have a girl on Valentines day..."


	3. Chapter 3

Steel Hearts   
"Repent"

Jendai High School 

Sousuke was at School with his lovely commanding officer and his VIP. Tessa suddenly gets a phone call.

"Excuse Me"

Tessa walks outside to answer her cell phone.

"Yes... But... I understand... Give us these 2 weeks... Thank you sir"

Tessa walked in back to class.

"Tessa what's wrong" Kaname said

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong"

It was five minutes before the class starts.

"Kana where's David at"

"Hmm.. Oh he left. He went back to Spain to go get something. He'll be back in a couple of weeks" 

"Aww... I wanted to say good bye"

"Why?" 

"Well I have to go back to the Base... and the SRT will be switched to the Persian Gulf. Sousuke and I may never see each other again…" Tessa said with sorrow

"What!" 

The bell rings and the Teacher open the door. Before Kaname could react, the teacher's presence suppressed her.

"Ok class lets start our English warm-ups" The teacher said

The teacher started writing on the board

"I'll explain everything later meet me at the balcony"

A few hours passed and the bell rings. It was time for lunch. Kaname, Tessa and Sousuke went up to the balcony

"Sergeant Sagara do you know why we called you up here." Tessa said

"No ma'am"

"Sousuke they want to replace you" Kaname added to the conversation

"What?"

"She's right Sousuke. They are replacing SRT with the Naval Team based at the Persian Gulf. Mithril doesn't think that we are not fit for the job. They want The TDD1 to stay at The Persian Gulf, In case there is another threat that arises."

Sousuke kept quiet 

"Sousuke... Tessa can't you stop this"

"I'm sorry I can't stop this. It was a direct order. Even though that I am a colonel and a captain of the most powerful submarine on earth I simply can't do anything"

"Sousuke..."

"Yes Ma'am I understand. When are we departing"?

"Two weeks from today Sergeant"

"Yes Ma'am"

"What! Sousuke you're allowing them to take you away"

Sousuke did not reply. Kaname started to tear up.

"Why... Why wont you answer me"

Sousuke just kept a straight face. Kaname was about to cry. She ran down stairs

"Kaname!" 

"Sousuke leave her alone for now we can not do anything" 

Sousuke wanted to run after Kaname but he was given specific orders to stay. Lunch was over and Students headed back to their classrooms. Sousuke and Tessa went back and they did not see Kaname. 

"Where's Kaname Tessa" Kyouko asked

"I don't know"

Shinji walked in scratching his head. He sat down and leaned forward.

"Hey Sousuke"

"What is it"?

"I just saw Kaname run out of school. She was crying"

"…"

"Yeah she really looked hurt"

"…"

"Mr. Kazama keep quiet!"

Sousuke stood up and ran outside to the field and jumped over the wall. Sousuke started imagining that Kaname was physically hurt. Sousuke arrived at Kaname's apartment. He drawn his G26 and broke down her door.

"Kaname!"

He saw Kaname crying her eyes out

"What's wrong? Are you hurt"?

"Am I hurt Am I hurt you're the jerk that didn't say anything when I was talking to you. Why Am I not important to you? Is it"?

Sousuke started thinking. He remembered that a few nights back that he was thinking to himself that

"What If I left Kaname. What If I get reassigned"

The only thing that he could think of was one thing and it was this

"I hate you that's why! I can not stand you"

Sousuke could not take what he just said so he turned around and did not face her 

He stopped at the doorway.

"You're forgetting that you're only my mission..."

Kaname cried. While they were walking, back to Sousuke's apartment. He kept thinking.

"My God what did I do? I did not want to do that, but I have to. I want her to hate me when I leave and never see her again than I leave and breaking her heart..."

Sousuke was in deep thought. 

  
Spain 

David was eating in a restaurant in the airport. He asked the waiter if the channel could be changed to CNN.

"Today's culinary expedition we go to Chicago. We go to a famous little restaurant. Leonard's owned and ran by Leonard Cranston."

"So Leonard how did you build this wonderful restaurant"

"We'll I think it was my mother that taught me how to cook but, I honed my skills when I was in the military"

"You were in the military? What branch were you"

"I rather not talk about that" and Leonard smiles.

"Hmm. I'm glad he quit the force. Oh well I must see Father Bosco at once" David said

David got out of the airport and got a taxi.

"Potete guidarli prego alla St. Savio"  
Can you drive me to St. Savio please? 

The Taxi driver drove all the way across town and stopped in front of this huge church. David opens the door and a priest met him 

"David! Hello my son welcome, welcome, come in" 

"Thank you father"

"So you are here to get your other things that you left"

"Yes father" 

"So you do not want to be a priest anymore" 

"We'll father I don't think it's fit for me to become one. I believe I have committed too many sins"

"You are forgetting my son that our lord is forgiving"

"I am aware of that father"

"Wait I found this David... I believe it is yours"

The priest gave him a Steel Case

"Yes Father where did you find it"

"I found it in the botanical garden in the back. It was buried behind one of the trees"

"So you saw what's inside" 

"No, I rather not see it my son"

"I see father... Thank you"

"Well my son you must depart thank you for visiting and please if you see Francis  
again tell him that I pray for his safety"

"Yes Father I will... good bye"

David walked out the cathedral and walked down the street.

"Okay now I have to go to Hong Kong and give him the package... now how the  
hell am I supposed to sneak this in the plane..."

Kaname's apartment 

"Its all right Kaname its ok... stop crying" 

"I hate him!" Kaname cried out

"What did that bastard tell you"?

"He said he could not stand me"

"I think he did not mean saying that" 

Kaname went into a flash back. Remembering the time when they went fishing, when he saved her from Gauron, etc. Which made Kaname cried harder

"Stop crying Kana stop"

Sousuke's Apartment

Sousuke saw just got in from school. He saw that his communication device was lighting up. He puts on his head set.

"Sousuke! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE TESSA ALONE IN SCHOOL!"

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry is not going to cut it!"

"I had to take care of something with Chidori… Besides Lt. Colonel Mardukas left arbiters to look after the Colonel"

"That's good to know… Well…"

"Well what?"

"What was wrong with Kaname"

"I have disbanded all connections with Kaname"

"WHAT!"

"Yes… I told her that I do not have any interest with her anymore"

"What the hell are you thinking" Melissa yelled

"What else am I supposed to do? Huh? Leave her with a broken he..." 

There was a sudden silence in the room.

Flight 768 Spain Via Hong Kong 

"Sir would you like fish or beef" The stewardess asked

"No thanks I am not really hungry"

"Okay sir"

David opened a newspaper. Then David started laughing.

The news paper said "... Tried to capture the son of the Triad leader. Brandon Sy, a 15 year old buy who has gained control with one of his fathers business. He is so lethal and known thought the streets as ghost... The HK police decided to raid one of his Warehouses and capture him. On the event of the raid they almost caught Brandon but... There were no casualties"

"Oh my God..."

The plane landed on HK airport. David walked out and walked to the nearest Restaurant.

"Hi can I have your special for today"

"Sure"

A black Mercedes Benz stops in front of the restaurant. There were 5 men in the car but the driver and one passenger stayed in the car. The 3 men went up to the Hostess

"Where's Langsul!"

"I don't know... I think he's out of the country"

"You're lying you B#tch" the man slapped the Hostess

"You're not going to tell us huh" The man in front un-holstered his gun and aimed  
at the hostess

"Wait up Wait up... No need for that" David said pushing the man's gun down

"Who the hell are y"

Before he could finish his sentence His gun was already in David's hands. David  
Lunged upwards and Knocked the glasses out of the man. The other 2 drew their pistols. David countered with a Turning long kick that dropped the men. The driver stepped out of the car and started firing with an MP-5K A4. 

"Die you son of a Bitch!"

David Threw his pistol at the driver and hit him exactly on the forehead. The 

Driver dropped. The man in the backseat was actually just a boy who held an M4A1 carbine. The people around David started saying, "Ghost!" Ghost is here! Oh my god where going to die" 

Ghost walked closer to David and gave him a stern look. Then he twitched and started to breath heavily. David pulled out his wallet and placed money on his table and faced the hostess and gave her an envelope.

"Be sure Ling gets it okay"

He walked passed ghost and said "What Ghost has seen a ghost" And David walked away. Ghost's men stood up and ran to ghost.

"Sir! We're sorry sir! Sir we should go after him"

Ghost shook his head

"No sir! How about burning this place down"

He shook his head again

"Why sir why" 

Ghost drew his Pistol and shot one of his men. Everyone gasped. Ghost walked up to the hostess and gave her an envelope 

Ghost and his men left

The hostess opened the envelope. It said

"Your friend's sins have been pardoned. He will not be bothered ever again"

Kaname's Apartment

Sousuke knocked on Kaname's door. One of Kaname's Softball team members opens the door. When she saw Sousuke she just slammed the door and locked it. Sousuke thought Kaname was being held hostage. So he tried Knocking the door down. It did not work 

"Sousuke get the hell away from Kana's door" 

"Yeah f#cking dumb #ss leave Kaname alone" 

Sousuke was about to panic so he ran to the roof and set up his rappelling gear.

He rappelled down to her window and broke it and went in

"Sousuke get the f#CK away from Kaname"

One of the girls got a bat and swung at Sousuke. Sousuke fell out the window. He was lucky that the rope spun and caught his foot. He was about a few feet from the concrete

"Look loser she doesn't want to see you ever again!"

Sousuke kept quiet and it was obvious he was hurt on what she has said. He cut the knot and he proceeded on falling to the ground.

Park 

"Okay bye guys I have to go"

"Okay Kyouko be careful and watch out for that asshole"

"Okay, bye guys"

Kyouko walked outside Kaname's apartment. She turned the corner and walked a  
few minutes. Ill take a short cut thru the park. While she was walking she saw a man sitting down right next to a tree with his head down. Then men approached her.

"Hey honey don't you know it's dangerous to walk alone at night" 

Kyouko turned and ran. The men grabbed her and showed her a Knife. Suddenly.

(Bang-Bang-Bang -SFX)

The man was already on the ground. Kyouko turned around and saw a man in the darkness. The man walked closer, allowing the light too shown his face. It was Sousuke.

"Are you alright"?

"Yes..." 

"How's Kaname?"

"Well she calmed down" 

Sousuke sat down on the bench. He put his head to his hands. 

"Why did you say that"?

"I don't know..."

"There must be a reason"

Sousuke just kept quiet

"You know what... I believe you did not mean what you said..."

Sousuke looked at her.

"You know why... I see how you two look at each other... Well Sousuke I got to go home now. Good night. By the way the other girls are about to leave Kana's house" and then she winked at Sousuke

Sousuke just sat on that bench for a good half hour then he mumbled

"Should I?"

HK airport bar 

Dave was drinking a soda and eating some chips. The Bartender rolled his sleeves up and he had a Tattoo.

"That's a cool Tattoo man" 

"Thanks"

It was a Circle of fire, with demons in it.

"Its called Hellfire"

"Cool" 

The bartender turned around and turned on the TV. It was on CNN.

"In today's news we have footage off a shoot out in a Leonard's. There is some graphic material in clip for those who are weak at heart please turn away."  
It was a film clip off a shoot out at Leonard's

"Ok... man... You better pay us for protection"

"I don't need protection," Leonard said

"Well what if I did this" The man broke the wine case and broke $5000 worth of  
Wine. The man pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Leonard.

"Okay. Stop" 

"What If I f#cking kill you"

Leonard suddenly dropped to the ground and the mobsters where surprised. 

"What the f#ck happened to him"

Suddenly Leonard stood back up with a M60E3

"C'mon get some" 

Leonard started firing. He shot all of the mobsters with specially made 7.62 rubber bullets.

"This shocking film was caught last night. Leonard Cranston was brought to jail charged with possession of a high grade firearm"

"My god this is the reason why I told it to take it easy" David said 

"What?" the bartender said

"Nothing, Nothing I am just wondering"

Kaname's Apartment 

Sousuke rappelled down to Kaname's window. He opened the window and saw Kaname sleeping.

He thought "She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping"

Kaname sat up of bed

"I need a drink of water"

Kaname stood up and did not even notice Sousuke standing in the shadows. She  
came back and turned on the light. She sat down right on her bed. She started crying again 

"Why did he say it? Am I only really his job? Was he lying what he told me on the  
Ship"

"I wasn't Lying Kaname"

Kaname was shocked that she saw Sousuke in her room in full military gear

"WHAT THE HELL, ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I came to apologize"

"I don't care!"

"I am sorry"

"GET OUT!"

"Just hear me out"

"GET OUT I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE I WANT YOU DEAD!"

Sousuke kept quiet and un-holstered his gun. He cocked his pistol and dropped the magazine of the gun. He threw the gun right next to Kaname

"You want me dead then Kill me"

Kaname picked the pistol up and aimed it at Sousuke.

"I swear to god... I will kill you"

"DO IT!"

Kaname tried squeezing the trigger but she could not do it. She just dropped the gun her trash can.

"I WANT YOU OUT OF HERE NOW"

Sousuke drew his revolver and pointed it under his chin.

"You wont kill me fine ill do it"

Sousuke pulled the hammer down and before he could squeeze the trigger

Kaname lunged forward and pushed his gun away shooting her wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU"

She cried on his chest.

"I am sorry. As I said before I wont be alive without you..." 

"Why did you say it"?

"I rather leave you hating me rather than leaving and never seeing me again"

"I could never hate you..."

"I am sorry"

She just kept crying all night.

Kaname woke up and she said. "Wow that was a weird dream"

She opened her eyes all the way and she found herself in Sousuke's arms. She was not surprised nor shocked she said

"Another five minutes won't hurt" 

Tokyo International Airport 

"Good to be back."

He looked at his watch

"Wow I could still reach school"

He looked inside his plastic bag there was some goodies in there. He walked down and saw a man holding a sign. He's name was on it.

"Yes..."

"Are you David?"

"Yes"

"Someone sent a Limo for you"

"From who"

"One Mr. Ling"

"Great thanks"

David sat in the limo and they left the airport.

"Hey man how do you turn on the TV"

"There's a control by your seat"

"Thanks"

David turned on the TV.

"In today's news Leonard Cranston was taken out of jail. Here is our reporter Trisha Tekanawa"

"Thank you Dan... Today Leonard the Famous cook was pardoned and was taken   
out of Jail today. He was taken by government workers. What was weird is where did they take him, who took him"

David turned off the TV. He sighed and just looked out the window  
  
Jendai High school 

Kaname and Sousuke walked in to school together. Most of the girls crowded them. Before they could start lashing Sousuke with their tongues, Kaname grabbed Sousuke's arm and the proceeded on walking to class. They get to class and everyone was still talking about the incident. Kyouko smiled at Sousuke. Then someone opened the door. It was David.

"Hi everyone" 

No one notice him because everyone's eyes were still glued on Kaname and  
Sousuke.

Kaname sat down and David lunged to Kaname and gave her something.

"Here you go" 

"Thanks for the Souvenir"

"Hey Kaname" David looked around "Did something Happen when I was out" 

"No nothing happened" Then she smiled

"Okay" David stood up in the middle of the class.

"I have Souvenirs for everyone"

"YEY!"


	4. Chapter 4

Exposure

Secret Detention facility 

"Is he in there"

"Yes Ma'am"

Leonard Cranston was just taken away from police custody and taken in a Detention facility. He was handcuffed and blind folded. In a dark room with only a cheap hanging light bulb to provide enough light. A woman opens the door.

"Ma'am there he is"

"Thank you Corporal"

"You Know Leon I didn't ask them to blind fold you"

"No problem this a little bit arousing, a man blind folded and a beautiful woman in a room... alone"

"How do you know I'm beautiful and how sure are you we're alone"

"Well the resonance of the echo's in the room. I figured you were beautiful because of your voice and your perfume. What is that CK" 

(Blag -SFX-) The woman hits Leonard on the head

"Ahh... you never change"

"Ouch"

The woman took of Leonard blind fold

"Hmm... You look familiar... Mithril Uniform... Blond?"

Leonard leaned a little bit forward and he gasps

"Oh My GOD! Michelle! Is that you!" 

"Good to see you again Knight"

"You've grown... how long has it been a year and a half"

"Around there"

"How are you"

"I'm great... You know you lost the bet"

"Ahh you got to Lieutenant I see. I owe you hundred bucks"

"No need for it"

"You died your hair" and he burst into laughter

"Wait what's wrong with my hair" 

"Whoo... Import model look"

"Yeah so... At least I didn't gain wait. Where's your great physic, huh, where"

"Blond bimbo"

Chelle started twitching in anger

"Just kidding. You look pretty. And you've grown to a beautiful young woman"

"Thanks?"   
"Where's you're glasses?"  
"Ah... I don't need them anymore"  
"Oh"  
"Finally I got to get rid of those coke bottles"

They both laughed

"Hey Hawk question... why am I here"

"Well... The gun you were using was Mithril Issued, and you never returned it" 

"Oh... Hehehe. Well I don't want to return it. I customized this gun. It's like my baby"

"Ahh... Leonard. You've never seized to amaze me. The gun thing was pardoned, but the idea that you where in Mithril Spec Ops and you started killing folk isn't good. At least try to be like Brandon whose in the triad. At least him killing is expectable, but a cook C'mon" 

"Wait I didn't kill them... I just Seriously hurt them" 

(Blag -SFX-) She hit Leonard

"God your giving me a head ache"

"It comes during maturity" 

"Ahh tell me about it"

"And seem like someone got a visit from the Titty Fairy"

"What" Michelle covered her chest

"You pervert" and Michelle punched Leonard in the face and he and his chair spun and dropped to the ground

Leonard said to himself

"Good I'm half way there"

He fixed up his chair and sat back down

"I can't believe you"

Leonard just gave her a smile

"So what's going to happen to me Chelle"

"Well... Mithril isn't pleased on what is happening. There first solution was to kill all ex SOULS members that are out of Mithril but they didn't come thru with it. They say we know too much"

"Hell I don't care. Let them come, They'll see why I was one of the best SF soldiers Mithril had" 

"... Well I have some more bad news for you... They're charging Angel on accounts on Damaging Mithril Property, Starting a foreign war, Hurting one of our personnel and worst murder of our Team leader and our VIP"

"Son of a #$! Why won't they let him die in peace? You know it, I know it, That they saved us that night"

"I know Leon but they don't know that they also think that he's still alive and selling secrets and plans to the KGB and the Chinese"

"If Angel was still alive"

"We'll Too bad he's gone... He's gone" 

Leon and Michelle's looks where like they where about to cry 

"Look Leon the reason that you are here right now is that Mithril needs you"

"Why?"

"Because they are restarting SOULS"

"You know that's bad luck when you're restarting something that failed or that received major loses"

"I know that's why the decided to call it Souls Team 2"

"Whose leading them" 

"Guess"

"Paladin?"

"Nope" 

"Boom Stick?"

"Nope"

"Who?" 

"Your cousin"

"Richard... What he joined Mithril? I thought he was still in Delta Force"

"Nope he just got out, he just joined Mithril, and then when Mithril found out that he was your Cousin and a Ex Delta. He was assigned to ST2" 

"Damn!"

"Yup"

"So why do they need me then"

"Since you're the highest rankee left in ST1. They need your expertise"

"Did they ask you to join"

"Yes, but I declined" 

"Why"

"I don't want to be in those kinds of situations again."

"So it settled then. I'm not going back"

"What!"

"You said it yourself"

"Fine"

Then the main lights went on. Three Men from Mithril came in with guns

"What's the meaning of this"

"Ma'am please step aside. We are given orders to execute Lt. Cranston"

"Corporal stop! That's an order!"

"Sorry Ma'am but the order came from the Major"

"Well isn't this fun" 

The men surrounded Leon.

"Humph"

Leon's handcuffs were off and kicked the man to his right in the stomach. Then He reached around for his neck and grabbed him and drew his pistol.

"C'mon guys don't be like that"

The men drew their pistols. One of the men was aiming for Leon's head. So Leon flipped over the man he grabbed and flung him over to hit the gunman. Lastly he pointed his gun at the last mans crotch.

"That's it try to make a move. Now get down to the ground and give me your gun. That's a good boy"

He placed one of his pistols in his pants

"C'mon Hawk let's go"

They got out and Leon locked the door

"How did you take your cuffs off"

"It's part of our training don't you remember"

Chelle had a flashback. She remembered when she was being taught by Angel and Devil how to escape.

"Ahh... you took it off when I punched you"

"Yep" 

(Blag -SFX-) She hit Leon on the head

"What was that for"

"For not asking to take the cuffs off" 

"Well anyway this is good bye for now. Take this. Its a Fake I.D, Airline ticket and a passport to go to HK"

"Why. We'll meet you there. Just go now"

"Who. What do you mean we"

"Go Knight run. There's Mithril Personnel here"

"Good bye I'll See you in HK" 

"Bye"

Leonard ran thru the whole base with out being spotted. While he was running he kept thinking of his dead friends. And thanking them for teaching him to fight. He got all the way to the heliports

"sh#t there's guards here... Oh well"

Leon jumped out of his hiding place and took out the guards. Then suddenly there was a gunshot that almost hit Leon. He turned around and saw an old man with a sniper rifle coming towards him. He aimed at the man and the man just fired around and shot the pistol right out of Leon's hands.

"Damn it!" 

Leon let the man get closer. When the man was in range he drew his second pistol and aimed for the magazine box and shot the magazine. This led the magazine to explode and ruin the gun itself. 

"God Damn it Knight! You ruined my Druganov... The worst part you almost killed me"

"Who are you" 

"May God give peace to your soul and pardon your sin" 

"PALADIN!"

"Good to see you my brother"

He hugged Leon

"How are you Michael"

"No time for that. I'll talk to you in Hong Kong. Here's a key to open the gate. I suggest don't go back to your house and get clothes. Here's my credit card use this and buy yourself everything you need for your trip"

Michael gave Leon his credit card

"And my pin number is"

"No need I know your pin number" Leon smiled and laughed

"Ahh... you never change... There just go I'll cover for you" 

Leonard escaped without being shot. His mission now was to get to Hong Kong as soon as possible.

Jendai High school Class room  
"Ok class listen up. Were going on a field trip on Thursday."

The whole class burst into talk.

"Shhh! Quiet everyone. Okay we will be going to Fukasaku films"

"Ummm, Ma'am isn't that where there making the new Battle Royal movie"

"Yes... That is where they're making the new Battle Royal movie."

The class started getting noisy again

"Quiet!"

"Hey Kyouko"

"What David"

"What's battle royal?"

Everybody in the class looked back and stared at David. It seemed like that he was he was an alien of some sort.

"I don't know what is either" Tessa said 

Ichiro one of the guys in the class came up to Tessa and David

"ok... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS! THAT MOVIE WAS THE BEST!"

"Uhh... We did we never would have asked" Dave replied

"Ok its a movie about high school students taken by the government. They're in a program to see if they have team work and while doing this they must kill each other"

"Hmmm... Wow... sounds good"

"Okay class we're going to the studio on Thursday"

"Yey!" 

Hong Kong International airport 

"Leon where are you?"

"I'm in terminal 3"

"You sure there's no one following you?"

"Yes!" 

30 minutes later 

"There you are" 

"Okay lets go

they drove to the Hilton international hotel. They parked the car and made way to the hotel lobby. While waiting for the elevator Michele started a conversation. 

"You know there's people up there that might be angry to see you"

"Its okay... I can understand why they would be angry"

They got up to there room. They opened the door and Leon had a flashback. All the times they worked together the good times and the bad.

"LEONARD!"

A beautiful woman jumped on Leonard hugging him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Who are you?"

"Its me..." 

"Who?"

"Sabrina!"

"RINA! You're wearing women's clothes"

(Whapack -SFX-) She slapped Leonard

"Humph..."

Leonard smiled and walked in the room.

"Nice to see you all again" 

"Hello Leonard"

"Hey Santa jr." 

"Humph you still remember"

"Heheheh" 

One of the men in the room did not even acknowledged Leon 

"Hello Joe"

"Leonard"

"Are you still angry"

"Angry!" Joe drew his Glock 17

"Hey calm down Joe"

"Thanks to you I got pushed back to a desk job"

"All right I'm sorry"

Joe started laughing

"What the hell so funny"

"I'm just kidding... I'm just glad to see you again man"

"So Hawk what are we doing here in Hong Kong"

"Well were going to go find Brandon" 

"Hehe ghost... Good old ghost"

"He isn't good here"

"Why he's one of the biggest crime leaders here in Asia"

"Wow"

Sabrina sat in front of her laptop and started typing. An old man walked in 

"Paladin"

"Hello good to see you again old friend"

"Hello Michele" The old man said in a sly voice and pinched Michele in the butt

"Hey!" 

"Hehehe(Whapack -SFX-)ouch"

Michele slapped the old man.

"So Michael where are you based now"

"Well I'm based in Germany" The old man replied

"That's good"

"Hey where's Gail and Melissa"

"Gail is dead Leonard... He was shot"

"Oh my god"

"Yeah in a submarine... The TDD1"

"On the TDD1... wait terrorist got inside that huge ship... How"

"Well... they caught a terrorist in by the name Gauron and he some how recruited two soldiers"

"Damn... How's Tessa?" 

"She's fine... She was saved by Sergeant Sagara if I can remember"

"Thank him for me Chelle... We worked hard on keeping her alive during the time of Thurisaz"

"Sure I will and Melissa is in Tokyo with Sagara protecting Kaname" 

"Kaname! Wow she lives in Tokyo now"

"Yeah" 

"How is she now?"

"About sixteen, seventeen, I don't really know"

"Wow... she's old enough"

"You perv"

"Hehehe, So Chelle what time are we leaving tomorrow"

"Around 5 am so we can avoid Brandon's crew"

"All right... Any weapons involved"

"Yeah all Mithril personnel gets it"

"How about me" Leonard asked

"None for you. We don't want the restaurant incident to happen again" 

"Hehehhehe"

Supermarket 

Kaname was shopping for food and Sousuke was with her.

"Sousuke catch!" Said Kaname

"Oomph. What is it?" 

"It's Mac& Cheese. I haven't had one of these in a long time"

"Hmmm. looks like MRE's"

"No stupid MAC-&-Cheese"

"No I got it but this reminds me what I use to eat in hillmagestan"

"Eh forget about it Sousuke your here Tokyo you don't have to eat another MRE in your life unless you leave"

"..." 

A few minutes has passed and they got out of the store without saying a word to each other

"Kaname... I might be going back to Merrida Island"

"I know about that already... Tessa told me a few days ago"

"So whose decision was it to replace you"

"It was one of the Generals of Mithril"

"I didn't know you had generals"

"Well they're very low profile if you could say. No one really knows who they are. There orders just comes thru via E-mail"

"So there's no chance for you to stay here with me..."

"I'm sorry"

"It's Okay"

They got to Kaname's house and Sousuke placed the groceries on the countertop when he received a phone call.

"Hello" 

"Sousuke"

"Melissa what's wrong" 

"Well I need you here to look over the Captain" 

"Of course"

"Because I can't stand it anymore"

"Every minute some guy from your school stops by and tries to court Tessa"

"Hmmm..." 

"And Tessa gave me the night off so sorry buddy" 

"I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"Thanks" 

"Who was that Sousuke" Kaname asked

"It was Melissa I'm taking over her shift"

"Ohh... Ok Bye"

When Sousuke left she started tearing.

"Why am I crying? I don't care if he leaves or not... HE'S A JERK!" 

When she said those last few words more tears came to her eyes and she started crying.

"Do I have feelings for him? It can't be..."

Kaname tried to calm herself by going out to her balcony. She brought out her Jacket a couple of drinks and her wireless phone with her. Then the Phone rang. 

"Hello" Kaname answered the phone

"Hi Kana"

"David?"

"Why are you crying" David asked

"What! How'd you know"

"Well I can see you from here"

"You pervert" 

"Hehehehhe"

"Hey come down here I'm lonely being alone here"

"What was that suppose to mean"

"Nothing. I meant come here to my house I want to talk to you"

Kaname didn't want to go but something odd happened and changed her mind

"Okay... but"

"But what?Sousuke is going to come here with his guns"

"Okay I'll be there"

David's House 

David was sitting on his lawn chair. He was drinking a can of soda. As he stared to the night sky he kept saying 

"Is it really over... do I have to show myself?" 

Kaname walked a block and get to David's house

"Come in"

"Thanks have a seat with me"

Kaname sat down on the nearest lawn chair to David

"So what did you want to talk about"

"Nothing I just tricked you to going down here"

"Why you!"

Kaname was peeved

"No I brought you down her I wanted to see what's wrong"

"Nothings wrong"

"I could see it in your eyes... What's wrong Kaname"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay? But I lied I did want to ask you something. Here's a Soda this is going to be long"

"Pick a number 1 to 2"

"One" 

"I was afraid of that"

"Why" 

"Kaname I haven't been honest with you"

"From what"

"Well my past isn't what you think it is" 

"What! I knew you since we were little"

"That's what you think"

"Remember that explosion back in our old school"

" Yeah hehehe"

"Who helped you when the building was on fire?"

"You did"

"Who helped you train for soccer when you were at home"

"You did"

"Who helped you out when those guys were harassing you"

"You did, So your point is"

"I am not you think I am" 

Kaname smirked and started laughing

"What you're going to tell me you love me David"

"No" 

"Then what is it"

"I...I use to be" 

"There you are Kaname" said Tessa

"Tessa what are you doing here"

"Oh Sousuke got me out of the house I was getting kinda bored in there and some guys from school wont stop serenading in front of the door

"Hey Sousuke"

Kaname turned around and faced David

"So what where you saying"

"Nah it wasn't important. Hey guys how about I cook dinner for all of us tonight"

"Yeah that's a great Idea" Kaname exclaimed

"Okay lets go"

They all went in David's house

"Hey take a seat watch some TV... Mi casa su Casa"

"Gracias Senior Miamoto" Tessa replied,

"Hmmm you can speak Spanish"

"Yeah I learned when I was 4 years old" 

"Wow"

Kaname reached for a picture. It was a beautiful young woman with Short brown hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a green dress and a sun hat staring up to the sky. When Kaname looked more into the picture the more she felt angry and sad and then she gasp like she was being choked. Then she felt like she has seen her before

"What's wrong Kaname" Sousuke said

"David who's this girl" Kaname asked 

"It's nobody please just leave it there"

"Oh David has a girlfriend," Tessa said

"No she's not my girlfriend... She was a friend of mine that died a long time ago" 

''Oh I'm sorry David"

"It's okay you didn't know"

"Mmmm... David what are you cooking" Kaname asked

"Stir Fry and spicy shrimp"

"Wow" Kaname said

"It'll be done in a couple of minutes" David said

When everyone stood up and walked to the kitchen Tessa had a better look of the picture.

"Hey I know her..." Tessa thought

they ate dinner and watched a DVD. It was around 10:30

"Well we better be going Sousuke" Tessa said

"Yes Ma'am" Sousuke replied

"It's a school day tomorrow"

"Hehehe"

"Well I better be going too" said Kaname

They all walked out the door and Tessa said

"Hey you guys go on ahead I left my purse in David's house"

"David where are you?" Tessa asked

"Yeah In the kitchen Tessa"

"Hey I left my purse"

"David... Is that girls name in the picture Aurora?"

"How did you know"

"I know her... I don't know her personally but I met her before, I didn't know she died"

"Where did you meet her?" 

Tessa really met her in a Mithril base in Europe. She was a whispered girl. She was guarded by an elite group of soldiers that use to guard her and her Brother

"In a school in Europe" 

"Huh"

"How did you know her" 

"She was a friend that I met in the U.S"

"Oh I see"

Tessa wanted to ask more but she felt fear and anger brewing up.

"Well... good night David" 

"Good night"

"C'mon Tessa lets go" Kaname said

"Okay coming"

David walked back in to his empty living room. He sat on the couch and took the picture. He stared at for a long time.

"I miss you Aurora"

22nd street in Hong Kong 

"So Hawk where are we going to find Ghost?"

"He's bye the pier in a warehouse"

"There it is"

"Okay drop me off here Ma'am. I'll cover you guys if things get kind of hairy"

"Okay Michael good luck"

The old man ran out to another warehouse and climbed to the roof and set up his custom sniper rifle

"Paladin in position" 

"Affirmative. Okay Ladies and gents weapons check" 

"Hey how about me and Santa Jr. here"

"Yeah we don't have any guns!"

"Don't worry" 

They all stacked together and moved tactical wise. They got in the warehouse.

"Where's everyone?" Santa Jr. asked

"I don't know Stu"

"Freeze!" 

10 heavily armed men came out behind the crates.

"You're not going to take away the leader"

"Hehe Time to play" Sabrina said

"LET'S GO!" 

(Barartatatattatatatattatatatattatatata -SFX-)

the men fired a barrage of shots at them.

They hid behind a crate. Stuart and Leon found metal bars.

"Me and Rina will cover you rush in and get those guys"

"All right"

"Ready Santa!"

"Hell Yeah" 

"GO!"

They get to the other side and started fighting the men with guns. Both of them took out 3 men. 

"He that was easy"

"Yep"

Stuart and Leon got their hands on an AK47. Hawk took pot shots and took out 3 men. And Rina ran to the back door and caught the last man sneaking out

"Freeze"

"I'm sorry" 

(Blag -SFX-)

She pistol whipped the man and tied him up

(BARTATATATATATTATATATAT -SFX-)

"Who the hell are you!"

A young man came out with a M4A1. He didn't notice that Leonard was right behind him.

"I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

He aimed the gun where Michele was hiding

"No you won't" Leon shouted and grabbed him by the head

"NOOGIE! For GHOST!"

Leon started giving the boy noogies.

"Ahhh stop Leonard!"

"Ohh yeah he still remembers" 

He let him go and his facial expression was like he has seen a ghost

"Hahahahahah!"

"You Bastard!" 

"Oh the Ghost talks now" Hawk said

"Hawk..." 

"Hi Brandon"

"Rina..."

"Hey..." 

"Santa Jr.?"

Then there was a gunshot that blew Brandon's M4 away.

"Who was that? Paladin" 

"Yup!" Michele answered,

"What the hell are you guys doing here... Oh no this isn't a raid is it?" 

"Naw Ghost don't sweat. Were here to recruit you for Mithril ST2... You in?"

"WHAT! Hell no!" 

"Okay... Rina send in a report that none of the ex members wants to come back"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Oh by the way Ghost there's bounty on your head from Mithril " 

"What I have a bounty on my head... From Mithril. Why?" 

"Well they said all ST1 ex members are all a threat to Mithril's secrecy and security"

"Wow... Damn!" 

"Yep and the worst part is that there smearing the name of Angel. They said that he is still alive and selling secrets to the KGB"

"That's one thing I hate about Mithril" Leon interrupted. "They keep blaming others from screwing up. The guy is dead! He's gone how can they blame someone who is dead" 

"Well not necessarily Leon... I saw him" ghost said in disgust

"What! Boy you want some more noogies!" Leon grabbed Brandon by the neck but Brandon escaped

"No I'm serious you guys... I saw him in a restaurant in downtown giving something to an informant I know... that I think you know too" 

"What" Hawk said "ca you take us there" 

"Okay follow me"

Fukasaku studio 

"Okay class form one line to the door" Miss Kagurazaka yelled  
"Kaname C'mon! Lets go!"  
"Okay I'm out!" Kaname dropped her favorite drink  
"Awww! My Orange Blast that's my favorite drink"

The students filled in to the studio and they all stopped in front of studio 3. 

"Okay students this is Miss Shima, she will be assisting us on our trip today"

"Thank you very much Ma'am" Miss Shima said to the teacher

"Okay students, thanks to Mr. Fukusaku he allowed the students to go anywhere they want as long as they would not get in the way of the filming"

"Wow that's mighty generous of him" David whispered to Kaname

"So students enjoy your stay here"

"LET'S ALL GO TO BATTLE ROYALE!" Ichiro yelled

"C'mon Kaname" Kyouko said while tugging on Kaname's sleeve

"If you guys want me I'll be in the prop department with Shinji" David said

Kaname turned around and asked Sousuke.

"So where do you want to go?"

"I'm interested on seeing this 'Battle Royal?'"

"Okay then let's go you two" Kyouko stated

David was walking with Shinji to the prop department

"So David you've been friends with Kana for a long time haven't you"

"Yep"

"So what your going out with her or something"

"What! No! No! It's not like that"

"Right"

"Shinji look at that that's a copy of a M6 Bushnell"

"That's not a copy that's the real thing"

"No it's a copy see!"

David went up to the Bushnell

"See if you press this button a latch is supposed to open"

"Wow I didn't know that... David I didn't know you were a AS buff" 

"Hehe not only that and weapons and weapons system buff too'

"Wow! You're like Sousuke!"

"Hehehe" 

Across the studio the students where crowding in the filming 

"Kyouko this is boring!" Kaname said

"Aww c'mon"

"Fine!"

Kaname left the crowd. Sousuke tried to follow but he was stuck in the middle of the crowd 

"As Kaname walked pass the trailers she bumped into a handsome young man"

"Well hello"

"Hi" 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I'm Hideki"

"wait Hideki Sanza! As in the guy in the soap operas!"

"Yes"

"Oh my I'm a big fan of yours I love your show from love with in"

"Thank you. Hey come inside my trailer, I'll give you an autograph" 

Kaname was star struck and she followed him into the trailer 

"Wow thanks"

"No problem... Hey do you want a drink"

"Sure what do you have"

"I have Soda, orange blast"

Kaname noticed inside his fridge there was water in it

"Umm can I have an orange blast"

"Okay" Hideki opened the can and slipped a tiny blue pill in Kaname's drink"

"Thank you"

"No Thank you"

Kaname giggled. When she was about to take a sip from her drink the producer came in 

"HIDEKI!"

"Yes Mr. Owaru"

"Miss Shinta is out sick!"

"That's terrible"

"We don't have anybody to play Minase"

The producer noticed Kaname sitting down staring at them

"What's your name" The producer asked

"Kaname Chidori"

"Say how would you like a part in the film"

"What film?" 

"Battle Royal 2"

"What kid of a part is it"

"It's a very small part... Only 3 lines. You'll be paid"

"Uhh sure why not. I don't have anything better to do"

"Great! Come with me please to get your fitting"

Kaname left her drink inside the trailer and Hideki followed Kaname. David and Shinji saw where they were going

"Hmm I wonder what they were doing inside the Trailer Dave"

"Let's go see"

"Wait isn't that against the law"

"Not really. C'mon" 

They went in the trailer. David saw the Orange blast on the table.

"Hmmm was Kaname drinking this. Hmm... It hasn't even been drank yet... Wasteful just wasteful... oh well down the hatch"

Dave was about to drink the Orange blast until he smelled something funny

"Shinji move out the way" 

"What is it"

"Dave poured the drink in the sink where he found a half diluted pill

"Oh my god that's ecstasy"

"How do you know?"

"Ahhh my Dad was a Cop"

Shinji thought to himself I thought his Dad was in the military

David turned around and placed his face on the couch and starts sniffing it

"EEW! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU" Shinji said in disgust

"Kaname was sitting here"

"How'd you know what your a dog now"

"No it's her perfume its on this chair, She also said early this morning that she likes Orange blast" 

"Maybe this drink was for the actor guy"

"No... I mean Kaname would detect if the man was high... she would walk away... Oh dear lord. Shinji find Sousuke now!"

"Why?" 

"Just go!"

Hong Kong

"We're here"

"Good... So Ling and Langsul runs this place," said Leonard

"This is where I saw him"

"Really"

They all got out of the car and went in the restaurant. People we're panicking of Brandon's presence. Hawk noticed it, so she hit Brandon on the head to relive the tension

"OUCH!"

"What! What are you going to do about it"?

"OH MY GOD ITS HALF OF ST1" Someone shouted

"Ling... My god its been to long"

"Chelle good to see you" some else said

"Langsul" Brandon said

"Sorry man but your boys tried to mug me"

"Well you didn't have to kill them"

"Whoops"

"Anyway do you guys know anything about Angel"

"Yeah... actually we do... We know that his body is rotting somewhere"

"WHAT!"

Brandon leaped and grabbed Ling by the Neck

"You bastard that guy was your friend and he saved your life"

"HE'S GONE! What are you going to do about it"

"C'mon guys let's go these ungrateful assholes aren't going to help"

"By the way Brandon Thanks for giving my medal back" Ling said

"What Medal..."

"The medal that I gave your great captain for luck" he said mock fully

"You dumb#ss... The letter I gave you was a Pardon note for your dumb#ss brother"

"WHAT!"

"I KNEW IT! HE WAS HERE!" Brandon exclaimed

"Who was here"?

"ANGEL!"

"What!"

Then a Hind appeared and started firing its 35mm guns.

"sh#t"

"Give us the package or you shall die" The pilot said

"How about go F#ck yourselves," Ghost yelled

Then 3 RK92's with ECS appeared.

"Oh damn" Santa Jr. said

"What" Hawk asked?

"Give me your gun" Knight said

"Here" she gave Leon her 45

"Thanks... Brandon. AS take down!" Leon yelled

"Ha roger" Brandon replied

"3...2...1 GO!" They all yelled

Brandon and Leon rushed the AS while the other members took pot shots at the enemy

Brandon shot one of the RK92 in the radiator and Leon shot the Hydraulics of the other one. Then Brandon opened the hatch and Shot the AS pilot, While Leon opened the AS hatch and Beat the Pilot and Pulled him out and piloted the AS.

"Okay one shot" said Leon

The AS opens fires at the Hind. Then he takes out the other standing AS

"Ha easy" Said Ghost

Then there were police sirens. The people and the old ST1 members were being questioned on how this incident happened.

Film Studio

Tessa and Shiori was walking along the corridors of the studio were they met some men that work there.

"Hey baby" one of the men howled at Tessa

There was 12 men out there staring at Tessa

"Don't mind them Tessa" Said Shiori

"Hey I'm talking to you!" The man yelled

The man stood up and they saw a half empty bottle of Jin in his hand

"How's about a little kiss"

"No!" said Tessa

The man broke the bottle and started waving it at Tessa. Then someone snuck up behind the man

"I won't do that if I were you," said Sousuke

"Where the hell did you come from!" The man yelled

Sousuke flipped the man over and tasered him. The other men were angry and yelled profanities at Sousuke.

"C'mon lets go!" yelled Shiori

He grabbed Tessa's hand and ran with Shiori. They stopped in front of studio 1 were they saw Kaname going in the studio.

"Sousuke!" Shinji yelled

Shinji ran to Sousuke

"I've been looking everywhere for youpant"

"What's wrong Shinji"?

"David wants youpant It's important"

"Where is he?"

"He's by the trailers"

They all went to the trailers and met up with Dave.

"What's wrong?" Sousuke asked

"Some guy was trying to date rape Kaname"

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed

"Yeah there are hints of ecstasy in her drink. I'm not sure if she drank some or not" Dave said

"Who did it?" asked Tessa

"It was that actor... Uh Hideki something"

"Well we just saw Kaname walk in Studio one"

"C'mon lets get her out of there before something happens. You guys stay here and look for Ms. whatever"

"You mean ms. Kagurazaka" Said Shinji

"Whatever! Sousuke come with me"

They ran into Studio one and went looking for Kaname.

"Kaname!" they both yelled

They were stopped by the security guards and were thrown out.

"Damn it" Sousuke said

"Don't worry..."

Dave examined the wall and looked for an open window

"There's one. Help me up man"

Sousuke boosted Dave up and Dave reached down to help up Sousuke. They crept around and saw Kaname.

"Okay and that's a cut!" The director yelled, "Thank you very much Miss... Uhh"

"Chidori" said Kaname

"Hmmm... Are you related to Shunya Chidori?" The director asked

"Yes. He's my father"

"Wow. He's actually a good friend of mine."

"Really!"

"Yes. We we're classmates during high school"

"Miss Chidori we need your costume" the AD yelled

"Okay! Sorry about this I'll be back"

"Okay Sousuke this our time to get Kaname out of here" said David

Kaname went in to her dressing room. She turned the light on and found Hideki with a Knife.

"You startled me" Said Kaname

"You startled me with your beauty"

"Uhhh... thank you?" said Kaname

"Now" Hideki stood up and a bag of pills fell out "Now let's see your beauty from the inside"

"What! What are going to do with that Knife"?

"I'm going to cut you up to little pieces"

"AH!"

Sousuke breaks down the door with his gun drawn. Kaname ran behind Sousuke and Dave walks in.

"That's him," said David

"Who the hell are you people!" Hideki said, but his speech was slurred

"Oh My god his on ex" Said Dave

Then suddenly the men from the corridor came.

"Hey that's the guy right there" the men yelled

"Hey Sousuke take care of this guy I'll take care of the guys outside..."

"Affirmative" Sousuke replied

"Hey Sousuke do you have a Taser?"

"Yes"

"Here give it to me"

Sousuke give Dave his Taser

"Thanks."

Dave non schalantly walks out the door and faces the group of men

"Okay my buddy here has to take care of something... You'll have to play with me"

The men laughed

"GET HIM!" and the men ran towards Dave

However Sousuke was inside trying to protect Kaname

"You wanna die to let's go!" Hideki yelled

Hideki lunged at Kaname.

Sousuke thought, "I thought he was going to attack me"

Sousuke blocked the attack by sliding himself in front of Hideki's way and getting stabbed in the arm. Then he fired a rubber bullet on Hideki's stomach.

"Oh my God! Sousuke! Are you all right!"

"I'm fine Kaname"

They heard Dave laughing outside the door. They look outside. They say the 11 men on the floor and Dave standing on top of another Man with his shoe on his face, Tasering him on the neck.

Dave was chanting "Stop Tasering yourself. Stop Tasering yourself. Stop Tasering yourself"

When Dave saw Kaname and Sousuke he immediately stopped

"Oh My God what happened here?" Someone said

"Well these men are drug addicts and sellers" and David Turned around

Dave's eyes got big and he was shivering for a moment

"Oh my God Kaname are you all right"

"I'm fine Mr. Director"

"Please don't call me that. Call me"

"Keitaro Kukubun" Said Dave and the director at the same time

"I'm really sorry about this" Keitaro said

Then the police came and arrested the men. While they were asking the students and people what happened. Keitaro came up to Sousuke, Kaname, Tessa, and Dave.

"C'mon I'll treat you guys to dinner"

"Wow thanks"

"Thank you sir" said Sousuke and David

Tessa and Kaname looked at each other and had a puzzle look on why Dave was saying "Sir"

While they were eating dinner Dave always looked down and didn't even look at Keitaro and when he was spoken to he always answered Sir

"Here you go Dave eat some more" Keitaro said

"Thank you sir"

Kaname started giggling

After dinner Keitaro dropped them all off at there apartments. Kaname got changed to her pajama's and walked out to the balcony

"Wow... what a fun day"

Then she saw Keitaro hitting Dave on the head. Then they had a conversation and Dave saluted Keitaro and Keitaro rendered a hand salute also.

"What the?" Kaname said

Hong Kong

Major Kalinin walks into a room where Hawk, Ghost, Knight, Santa jr., Boomstick, Paladin, and Rina were sitting down handcuffed to a metal chair.

"Okay I read the report... Now let me ask you one thing... What are you guys doing here in HK" Kalinin said

Everyone kept silent

"I'm asking you guys nicely. What are you doing here?"

"Sir..." said Brandon "I had Visual confirmation of Angel here in HK"

"Angel? Sergeant don't joke around!" said Kalinin sternly

"It's true," said Chelle

" Are you going to believe him Lieutenant? I have his file in my hands and it says that he's an opium addict"

"Yes... Yes sir I believe him" Chelle replied

" Well... It's not a total loss... The OPFOR's you took out was actually a new terrorist group. Thanks to your efforts we have found the leader and stopped it"

"Now Brandon, Leon... I had a word with The Colonel... He said he would drop the Bounty. And the rest of you I want to see you guys in Merrida Island on Thursday"

"Yes Sir!" they all replied

"Now where's that guard?" Kalinin asked

"Why sir?" asked Leon

"He has the keys for your handcuffs"

"Oh no need Sir" Chelle replied

They all stood up at once with their handcuffs off.

"Ah ST1 never seizes to impress me" said Kalinin


	5. Chapter 5

Important Remember most of the dialogue done in my fics are spoken in Japanese. so don't be confused if some said "Say it in English..."

Also I have finally picked a direction for this "Mary Sue" fic. I decided to make it into an Alternate of TSR or "Day by Day"

Please Enjoy

"It never happened"

David's House

Keitaro and David were standing in front of David's House. David was standing in attention.

"So David… What is this shit about I heard about you dying?" Keitaro asked. David didn't reply.

"Whatever? I think I know why" Keitaro said in sarcastically

"I'm happy you understand Sir"

"Would you stop? Oh my god man I quit already, so would you stop!"

"Yes sir!"

"I know you're grateful and all from what I did but that was a long time ago"

"Yes thank you"

"Hey is that Silver haired girl…" Keitaro asked

"Yeah she is" David nodded

Keitaro started giggling, He sighs "You escape… and you land back into the lap of the Silver Goddess"

"That's not funny"

"Say is that Sagara guy?"

"Yeah he is" David answered

"What class?"

"I dunno, probably a newbie… He does have class C equipment" David said while scratching his head

"I see well anyway I got to go the wife is waiting home"

"You got married no way!" David exclaimed

"Yup to the love of my life!"

"You mean…"

"Yeah"

"Tell her Hi for me okay"

Keitaro got in his car

"Aight I got to go" Keitaro gets in his car "David remember… be careful on what you're doing and, don't worry about anything, I wont tell anyone"

"I am glad, Major"

Keitaro smacks David on the head

"Oh now you call me by rank!"

"I am sorry" David was rubbing his head

"Don't worry just remember be careful"

"Thanks and I will" David says and he Salutes

"Would you stop…? God it's like I'm talking to a kid"

Keitaro drives off  
Merida Island

There was a rumor going around that old members of Mithril were being court marshaled. Leon, Chelle, Rina, Stuart, Joseph, Brandon, and Michael were headed down to the NCO recreational room.

"This brings back memories" said Leon

Leon sighs. He turns around and looks straight down the hall way.

"What's wrong?" asked Rina

Leon did not reply. He looked back because he thought he remembers Angel and Devil walking down with them. They walk into the NCO room. The people inside the room suddenly became silent. Inside Kurz and Melissa were sitting down reading the paper. Leon noticed that the room has been renovated. He walked to the nearest couch and he sat there. He looked to his left and greeted the person sitting near him. Then he looked to the right and he saw Melissa. Leon smirked and he stood back up. He walked around the couch and stood right behind Melissa. He placed his hands on her shoulders. Melissa was surprised so she flipped Leon over the couch and she jumped on him with her .45 drawn.

"Leon?"

Leon smiled and Melissa stood up and helped Leon up.

"Is it really you?" Melissa asked. She embraced him

"I'm glad to see you too"

Tessa's room

Tessa was using her computer, when an email arrived.

"I wonder who this is?"

She read it and saw a report of a Murderer in Mithril and old pictures of a Young Soldier with long hair. When she scrolled down and saw the last photo she saw a picture of Aurora and the soldier together.

"What's this about?"

Jendai High School

David walked in to the classroom. He sat down and sighed. He looked at the window and seemed like he was depressed. Kaname walks in and notices David. Kaname suddenly felt a draft and she felt that she was alone. She just ignored the feeling and walked up to David.

"Hi David…"

David didn't hear her, he just kept staring outside. "Hello… Earth to David" She lunged forward. David was surprised by Kaname. He shrugged and stared at Kaname. Kaname felt cold and saw a vision. She saw this Girl that looked like her, but had Brown hair and emerald eyes, kissing David on the cheek and there was an Arm Slave and Cheerful people dressed up in military equipment around them, and then Kaname hears a voice. She turns around and sees Melissa Mao "good to have you back… Cap"

David was Tugging on Kaname's sleeve "Kaname… Kaname!"

"Wha… I'm sorry what were you saying?"

"Sit down Kana the class has started" The class started to laugh, and Kaname is still wondering what happened to her

The Bell rang for lunch and Kaname asked David "Why where you saluting Keitaro last night?" David was surprised on what she asked him. "What? I didn't do anything like that" David smiled at her; then David's cell phone rings and David walks out the class room.

"Hello… Hi sir, I mean Keitaro. Yes… Uh-huh… No problem… Wait are you sure you want to bring them along… I mean I could understand if… understood. I'll go ask her. Talk to you later"

"Who was that Dave?" Kaname asked

"It was Keitaro he wanted to shoot some things on Saturday. He said he is willing to pay you triple from yesterday if you come."

"That's really great" Kaname exclaimed

"Not only that, he is asking to bring me, Sousuke, Tessa, and anyone else along so we could go to the wrap party tonight"

"That's great! Do I need to wear something formal?" Kaname said excitedly  
"Yeah, I have the perfect dress for this occasion, Kyouko!" Kyouko runs to Kaname.

Dave looks outside the door and sees Tessa carrying books. He walked outside and offered Tessa his help. "Thanks a lot Dave…"

"No problem" David replied and smiled at Tessa 

They walked all the way down to the 1st floor without saying anything and then David asked. "So why did you come here to this school. I heard that you were going to college and you have been here before as an exchange student?"

"Oh… I decided to move here… It seemed like my life was going to fast, you know. I'm only sixteen but I'm supposed to be in college, I think that's a little bit too much don't you agree?"

"I guess your right… So you decided just to stay in high school instead?" 

"Yup" Tessa said and she smiled

David and Tessa dropped off the books at the library. As they were walking out Tessa looks at David and says "You know what Dave… I'm really comfortable talking to you… It's like I can tell you all my secrets… It feels like I've met you somewhere before"

"Same here Tessa." As they were walking back Dave asked Tessa "So Tessa do you have any brothers?"

"Yeah one, but I hardly talk to him"

Dave chuckles and says "Do you think he's still alive?"

"I don't know" says Tessa "It seems like forever since the last time I talked to him and even longer when I even interacted with him… But its okay we didn't really get along anyway"

"I can't believe your saying that about your brother" said David joke fully.

BOOM

David jumps on Tessa and covers her. He looks up and the gym was on fire. Students started to run out of the Gym. "Are you okay Tessa?" David asked

"I'm fine; I just Scraped my knee that's all."

"I'm sorry…"

"Really I'm fine, but what caused that explosion"

Kaname and Sousuke were walking out of the gym.

"Are you guys all right?" David yelled

"Were fine…" Kaname turns to Sousuke and punches him

"You Imbecile! Why would you blow up a back pack?" Kaname grabs Sousuke by the collar. "You could have killed someone!" David and Tessa walked closer

"Sergeant Sagara!" Tessa said. Sousuke stood up and went to the position of attention. "What happened?"

"Ma'am! At 1400 hours there was an unidentified bag inside the Gym. It was making ticking sounds. So I decided to place a plastic explosive and detonate it" Kaname gets angry and hits Sousuke again.

"You moron" Kaname turns around and starts walking back to the classrooms and she was mumbling.

"Wow Sousuke you really done it this time… how much C-4 did you use?" David asked

"About 1.5 ounces"

"In my opinion that's a little too much"

David started walking towards the Gym and he looked at the debris that was left.

"Hmmm… It looks like a clock…" David mumbled "There was a note attached to it…"

"How do you know Dave?" Tessa asked  
"See this light colored part… a piece of paper was covering it and there's still some pieces of tape left"

"I wonder who it came from." Sousuke asked him self

Lockers

Kaname walks to her locker angrily. "I can't believe him… He blew it up… I mean this wasn't the first time but how come he won't learn from his mistakes" she sighs "I can't believe he blew his going away present…" Kaname grabs her hair "Uhhg this is my fault for leaving the batteries in".

"Hey Kaname!" Kaname turns around and sees Kyouko waving at her.

"Hi, Kyouko… What's up?"

"Oh nothing except, I got the perfect dress for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and it's on sale today at the mall. You want to go and check it out"

"Sure!"

Outside Kaname's apartment

Four men where sitting in a van.

"Sir here's their picture" The men crowd around the picture.

"Wow the White haired girl is cute" one of the men said

"Hey! Where on a mission here! No screwing around"

"Yes Sir!"

Jendai High

"C'mon Kaname!" Kyouko shouted. Tessa was standing beside Kyouko Kaname ran and caught up to her "By the way, what time does the Wrap party start?"

"Ummm… David said it would start at around 8 pm"

Sousuke came out the gate and saw Kaname and Kyouko.

"Sousuke!" Kyouko yelled

"Kyouko… Kaname…"

"Don't talk to me Sousuke I'm still angry at you for what you did"  
"But… Kaname, It was protoco" Sousuke was cut short by David (He covered Sousuke's mouth)

Dave whispered in his ear "Do you want to live? If I was you I'd shut up now"

Kaname looked at David "Hehehehhe, Hi Kaname" David said "So are you guys ready?"

"Were going to the mall right now"

"Oh okay just be sure to be back by 6, Keitaro is picking us up"

"Okay"

Mall

Kyouko, Tessa, and Kaname were walking in the mall. "Kaname!" Kyouko called "Yeah, what?"

"Look, there it is"

Kaname walked in and purchased the Dress. Kyouko and Kaname saw Tessa walking out the store across the Store they were just in

"Let's go Kana?" Tessa asked

"Sure"

Kaname's house

Kaname, Tessa, and Kyouko were changing in Kaname's house.

"Kaname can I borrow your lipstick for a sec?" asked Kyouko

"Here"

"Thanks"

Tessa walks out the bathroom wearing her new dress. It was a Silvery-White Chinese dress with white floral patterns going down in the left side of her dress. Her dress was below her knee and a slit all the way to her knee above her knee. She wore Silver slip ons.

"Wow" Both the girls exclaimed

Tessa started to blush "Do you guys like it?"

"Yeah" Kaname exclaimed

"Hey Kana put your dress on" Kyouko said

"Okay…"

Kaname went inside her bathroom. Kyouko was putting on make up and Kaname came out radiant. She was wearing a Red spaghetti strap dress and her bra strap was showing. The dress was below the knee and she wore these red stilettos

"Wow Kaname" said Kyouko

Tessa thought "Oh my God… She's Gorgeous…"

"Do you guys think it's good?"

"Yeah!" Kyouko exclaimed

"Uh wait one sec… Uh Kaname do you have safety pins?"

"Yeah… it's in the drawer" then Kaname points to a dresser in her living room. Tessa walked to the dresser and got the box of pins and she went in the bathroom. Right across Kaname's house Sousuke was getting ready. He wore this white button down shirt, black slacks, and black leather shoes. Sousuke walked out of the door and saw David waiting on the ground floor. He looks at his watch. "Oh it's almost 7:30". Sousuke started walking to Kaname's apartment. Back in Kaname's Apartment

"Oh dang it, hey Kyouko can you pass me my strapless bra on the dresser"

"Sure"

Kaname slipped her straps to her shoulders and takes the clips off of her bra. She heard the door opening and she kept her hand on her bra to keep it up and she turns and faces the door. Sousuke walks in. Sousuke's eyes grew wider because he sees Kaname with her dress down to her waist and her holding up a bra to cover her breast.

"Oh my God!" Kaname yells "Do you know how to knock" Kaname covers herself and she attempted to re-clip her bra. She clips her bra back and Runs to Sousuke. When she was about to punch Sousuke she ran into Tessa. They tumbled down on the floor. Tessa lands in front of Sousuke with her legs open. Sousuke's eyes gets wider. "Ouch" Tessa says and Kaname gets more irritated.

"Oh my God you're such a pervert" Kaname yells and punches Sousuke.

Then David opens the door and sees Sousuke on the floor. "Uhm I'll come back"

Sousuke runs outside. Kaname was peeved. She helps Tessa up and she sees that Tessa's skirt was now above her knee. Kaname sighs and gets her bra and she walks into her room

"Wow what happened?" Kyouko asked

Outside Kaname's apartment

Keitaro has just stopped in front of Kaname's house. Sousuke was with David and Sousuke was still rubbing his chin after the blow Kaname gave him.

"I can't believe how strong she is" Sousuke said

"Well you're an idiot for making her mad… Or maybe you like it?" David said Joke fully

Tessa, Kaname, and Kyouko walked down the stairs and they walk out the front gate. David was at awe. He could not believe how beautiful these girls were. Tessa ran to Sousuke.

"How do you like my dress?" Tessa asked

"It looks wonderful on you Ma'am" Sousuke replied

Tessa takes Sousuke's arm. Sousuke blushes on his superiors actions. Suddenly a van turns out of an alley a few meters away from Kaname's house. It swerves and blocks Kithara's car. The van opens it doors and five men, with balaclavas and military equipment, came out with AK-47s and 870 shotguns and men came out of the bushes. Sousuke could not fight back because they were surrounded. Give up your weapon. Sousuke throws his guns away.

"Now slowly get to the ground" says one of the Terrorist

Then a man with a long white beard walks by

"Those two girls right there take them." He points at Kaname and Tessa

"Also bring that boy in… He's from Mithril"

"Sir what are we going to do with the other three" one of the other terrorist asked

"Leave them be"

The old man got into the Van and the other terrorist got in to their cars. They handcuff Tessa, Kaname, and Sousuke. They left David, Keitaro, and Kyouko. Kyouko started to cry. Keitaro scratches his head. He sighs and says "Well… you know what we have to do right?"

"Yep… I know…" David replies. David turns to Kyouko and tells her "Go home as soon as possible okay… and don't leave your house and don't call the police"

"Why?" She asks

"Trust me…"

"David!" Keitaro yells

David turns around and Keitaro throws him an AK-47

"Why the hell would you keep these in your car?" David asks

"I don't know… I think it's the sense of security…"

Kyouko's eyes grew wider when she saw David with a rifle.

"C'mon Kyouko we'll drop you off to your house" David said and he walks closer to her. Kyouko passes out from the shock.

"Uh-oh…" David says.  
The Van stops and Tessa, Kaname, and Sousuke were thrown out. They were wearing Bags over there heads and they were handcuffed. Then they were forced to get into a military transport plane. When they got in the hostages were pushed down to a seat, then they took there Bags over there heads.

"Hey keep your hands to yourself" Kaname yells in protest

"You better shut up or I'll kill you!" The Terrorist replied. "Now sit down and shut up"

"Carl! Where's the other two?" A man yelled outside the plane

"I don't know check the shack" The man that was threatening Kaname answered

"There they are!"

The other two men came in the plane and the loading ramp was closed. The engine of the plane started and the plane started to move. Soon they were airborne.

"YEAH!" Carl yelled

"Good job Carl… By tomorrow we're going to be rich" The pilot answered

The two terrorist that just got on the plane sat down across the hostages. Sousuke noticed one of the two terrorist had blood stains on his collar.

"Hey!" Carl yelled. Both the terrorist looked at him. "One of you dropped your wallet…" and Carl pointed at the wallet that was across from him

One of the terrorist stood up and picked it up. Carl was a well built man with broad shoulders and he was armed with an M-249 machine gun. In the front of the plane there was three terrorist sitting down laughing and they were armed with pistols and Ak-47s.

The terrorist walked down pass Kaname and Tessa. He drops the wallet and looks at Kaname. Kaname hears a voice "Don't worry… We'll get you out of here." Kaname looks at Tessa. Tessa asked Kaname "Did you hear that?" Kaname nodded.

The terrorist that was holding the wallet threw the wallet away and placed his left hand on top of his head. The other terrorist stands up and aims his gun at Carl.

"Fire!" Yells the Terrorist with his hand on his head

Carl gets hit on his fore head. The other terrorist stands up and starts to fire back. The terrorist with his hand on his head draws his side arm and starts to fire. He hits two of the terrorist. One of the bullets from the enemy's AK-47 ricocheted and hit the pilot. The Co-Pilot jumps out and fires a round and hits the Terrorist with his side arm out.

The other Terrorist looked to his left and yells "Dave!" Then he shoots the co-pilot and sees that the pilots are dead. He ran to the cockpit and pushed the dead pilot to the side and got control of the plane. He switches the plane to autopilot and he runs back to the cabin.

He takes his balaclava off and it was Keitaro. Kaname and Tessa gasps. Keitaro stands up and takes the handcuffs of the hostages. Keitaro runs to the cockpit. He sits on the pilots chair and pulls the radio. He turns around and yells "Sousuke, Kaname help him out! Tessa what's the channel for the TDD1"

Tessa ran to Keitaro. Kaname and Sousuke helped the wounded Terrorist. They took off his Balaclava and it was David.

"Oh my God!" Kaname shrieked. 

"Kaname he's vitals are low we got to get him medical attention" Said Sousuke

There was a sense of hysteria in the air. Kaname was hyper ventilating while trying to find a medical kit. She opens a closet near the plane's cockpit. Pieces of timber and bottles almost fell on her. Then she finds a blue hard case with a "Red cross" on it. She opens it and finds dozens of pornographic magazines. She throws it over her shoulder and hits David.

"Ouch can you please be careful Kana" David said in pain. David tries to stand up, but he just fell back down. He reaches into his vest and takes out a white plastic case he takes out a hemostat pill and pain killers. He throws it in his mouth and swallows it. He crawls to a seat and rests there. There was an eerie silence, David looks at Kaname and Sousuke and he smiles. He asks "What is it?" Kaname walks closer. She wanted to ask David "what was he doing here."

"I know what your going to ask Kana ... The only thing you have to know right now is"

David's eyes lost focus and he fell to sleep. Sousuke picked up Carl's M-249.

"Sousuke what are you doing?" Kaname asked

"I don't know who these men are I can not risk you and the Colonel."

"Sousuke! They just saved us!"

Sousuke entered the cockpit and aimed the gun at Keitaro's head. Keitaro did not react he kept piloting the plane

"Sergeant Sagara! What are you doing?" Tessa exclaimed

"Ma'am I can not risk our lives"

"Well Sousuke" Keitaro interrupted "I wont be pointing that gun at me right now… Look behind you"

Sousuke turns around and he starts to panic. He sees David leaning on the wall with his sidearm drawn aiming at Kaname and a Grenade with the pin removed in his left hand. Kaname was on the floor half asleep. She was murmuring black technology codes.

"Now Sousuke we do not mean any harm and you can trust me… If you don't, I don't mind dying tonight I told my wife I love her and I have money in the safe so I don't care… Now put the gun down"

Tessa kept quiet. She was also murmuring codes. Sousuke sighs in disbelief and puts the gun down. He turns his head and sees David placing back the grenade pin with his eyes closed. Shortly after Kaname regained conscience.

"Sousuke… Oh my god I dreamt about our argument again…" Kaname said. Sousuke was relieved that Kaname was fine

"Really… which one?" Sousuke replied and smiled

"It was horrible but this time I dreamt that we had the argument in this hanger filled with Arm Slaves."

"What?"

"I still pointed a gun at you and threathe"

"Wait… what do you mean you pointed a gun at me?"

Kaname replied "A couple of weeks ago we had an argument. When David was in Spain… Remember? When you told me that you hated me…"

"I never said anything like that… In fact that's impossible when David left to Spain I went to Merida Island to check on my next mission… I came back the day before David came back"

"What..?"

There was another eerie silence as Kaname and Sousuke just stared at each other. Tessa regained conscience. There was a sudden break on the radio. 

"Breaker Breaker this is alpha 6 2 do you copy?"

Tessa grabbed the radio

"Yes we copy" Tessa replied

"Madam Captain! Ma'am land your plane in coordinates 013-124 will pick you up."

Keitaro checked the map.

"God Damn it we have to do a water landing!" Keitaro exclaimed

TDD-1

The sirens were going off in the ship. The old SOULS members just gave people a silly grin. One of the soldiers turned to Leon and started yelling at him for not helping out. Melissa saw the soldier shouting. She came up to them and asked the soldier to go ahead.

"Hey guys can you like sit here for a while… looks like we got a problem"

Everyone just nodded and agreed with her

Outside the TDD-1

The plane has splashed down into the cold South China Sea. Keitaro opens the hatch door and was greeted by Mithril personnel in black rubber boats. They help out their captain and Kaname out. Two men came in the ship and Sousuke help take David's body out of the plane. A few seconds later another Black rubber boat stopped at the rudder of the plane. The men in the boat jumped on the plane and placed explosives around and inside the aircraft. In minutes the Elite SRT force evacuated and scuttled the plane. The boats rushed back to the Submarine and the submarine disappeared to the murky waters

TDD-1 hanger

Medics came in and checked on Kaname, Sousuke and Tessa. They took David to the Emergency room. Keitaro in another hand was surrounded by soldiers and took him to a detention area.

"Where are you taking him?" Kaname exclaimed

"Kaname don't worry… This is standard procedure" Tessa said

From a distance they saw Melissa, Kurz, and Commander Mardukas was headed their way. Along their way they saw David in the stretcher. This caught Melissa and Mardukas attention. Kurz and Mardukas went on ahead, Melissa followed the stretcher.

"Madam Captain, are you all right?" Mardukas asked

"I am fine. Commander can you please release the captive at once. He and the man on the stretcher saved us"

"Captain about the man on the stretcher… Ma'am can you please follow me, I want to show you something."

Tessa agrees and walks with Mardukas

Outside the Emergency Room

The doctors attempt to remove the bullet in David. Melissa stood outside the window in disbelief. She kept saying "Oh my God." Lt. Colonel Kalinin came out of nowhere scaring Melissa.

"What's wrong Sergeant Major?" Kalinin asked

"Sir… It's him…"

Kalinin looks through the window and gasps.

"It… No… He's dead… It can't be him…" Kalinin says in disbelief

Tessa's quarters 

"Commander could you wait in my office please" Tessa tells Mardukas. Mardukas heads on to his CO's office. Tessa immediately changes her clothes to her Class A uniform. While changing she keeps thinking about David and Keitaro. She repeats to her self "Who are they?"

Tessa heads out to her office were Mardukas is standing sternly with a file in his hand. Tessa sits down and Mardukas says "Ma'am we have a situation… I took the liberty of taking these files…"

Tessa opens the files and she was surprised on what she saw. "This can't be" Tessa said

"Yes ma'am in fact I know them both personally especially, Keitaro madam captain"

"Commander, take the captive and bring him here… I want to talk to him… Also when David gains conscience I want to see him ASAP" Tessa said

Mardukas exited and Tessa kept thinking. "Is David the"

TDD-1 Brig

The Brig was guarded by four heavily armed men. Two were post at the door way, and the other two by a cell. Inside the cell Keitaro is hand cuffed and he was humming loudly.

"Hey, Shut up in there" One of the guards shouted

Chelle walks in with a clip board in her hand. The guards salute her and Chelle places them back at ease. (Chelle is an officer in Mithril; after she left SOULS she was assigned to an Internal Affairs in the Pacific and now she is based on the TDD-1.) She orders the men to open the cell. Chelle walks in the dark cell and sees Keitaro.

"Oh My God… What the hell are you doing here?" Chelle asks

"Hey Shelly how are you… Um… Hmm… I don't know… One thing lead to another and here I am"

"What thing! Keitaro! You're retired already, what Bullshit did you do to get thrown back in here?"

"I don't know…"

"Fine if you're not going to cooperate I'm going to leave you here to rot"

"Wait… No don't… Can you keep a secret…?"

Chelle nods and gets close to Keitaro. Keitaro whispers in Chelle's ear and she suddenly shrieks

"WHAT! No! ARE YOU LYING KIETARO! I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ARE!"

"Keep it down… don't tell anyone… remember his in a terrible predicament. So keep quiet"

"Oh my God… Where is he?"

"He's probably in the Emergency room"

Chelle left the brig without saying anything or haste.

Keitaro sighs and Mardukas enters the cell.

"The Captain wants to speak with you…"

Captain Testarossa's Office

Keitaro was seated in a foldable chair and he was hand cuffed to it. Tessa was seated across him. She crosses her legs and says "Who are you and who is David?"

"David is a student and I'm Keitaro… I work as a directo"

Tessa slams her hand on the desk and stands up.

"Don't lie to me… I know who you really are…" She opens the files that Mardukas gave her and pulls a record out.

"It says here that you were a Major in Mithril. You received one of the top awards in your unit, you were the S-5 for the Malaysia Battalion, and you were presented with the Mithril Saber."

"It also says that I retired two years ago" Keitaro interrupted. "Not only that Captain I'm also an outside advisor for Internal and External affairs of Mithril."

"Oh really?" Tessa snarled "Then what was that rescue about? Why did you help?"

"Well Captain" Keitaro sighs "I couldn't leave you and Kaname in their hands… I can not imagine what your uncle would say to me if he found out that I just let terrorist grab you."

"Really how can I trust you…? How sure am I that you're not a terrorist?"

"Go ask your uncle… He knows me… Ask any soldier here in this Submarine that's been serving here for more than five years that I am Legit"

Tessa shakes her head slowly and calmly says "Okay…" Tessa said "What happened after we were abducted"

"Well captain… I decided to ask David's assista" Tessa sighed and interrupted "Why did you ask his assistance. If you were a soldier for Mithril you would have knew not to drag a civilian along…"

"Captain… He's no ordinary civilian…" Keitaro said. Keitaro started to think "I can not place him jeopardy" "He is a very capable young man that I met back in the US. When I was still in the ARMY I worked with his Father and Brothers. In fact he's my godchild"

"You liar" said Tessa in disgust. "I have records here. It says that your so called 'Godchild' is actually a Captain in Mithril. It states that He was the Commander of SOULS, He also received the Mithril Saber the same time as you and… (She took a deep breath and said calmly) he is a criminal against Mithril"

"Captain that man died a year ago… It can not be David… So just let him go… He's a civilian" Keitaro replied

"What! A civilian! No he can't be one. After what I saw today, I know he learned that from the military"

"Madam Captain! He's a civilian. Do you want a scandal! I know his family. I have proof."

"Really… You have proof? We'll the" The phone rings. "I'm sorry let me answer this call"

Tessa picks up the phone. "Hello?"

"Captain Testarossa! How are you?"

"Who is this?"

"This is General Carlo Ramirez…"

"General! Hello sir!"

"It's good to hear from you Captain… Now I have received a phone call about your captives… Let Keitaro go captain. I can vouch for him he's a close friend of mine…"

"Really sir?"

"Yep I served with him… In fact is there any chance I can speak to him right now?"

"Yes Sir"

Tessa looks around on her desk trying to find the key for Keitaro's Hand Cuffs. "Where did I put it?" she said under her breath

"You mean this" Keitaro said slyly and he smiles

Tessa did not know how to react whether to shoot him because even though a higher ranking officer gave her an order, He still escaped his restraints.

"Don't worry Tessa…"

Tessa hands Keitaro the phone. "Hello?"

"Kei!"

"Oh Dang! Carlo! How are you man?"

"Good to hear from you Kei! How's the wife."

"Great!"

Tessa could not believe that this man in front of her is casual about this incident. She kept pondering "Why?"

Kei suddenly places the phone down. "Hmm… The line died on me."

Tessa did not say a word to Kei. "So how are you Tessa?" Kei said in English

Tessa just looks at him like she did not understand a word he said. Kei sighs and says "Look… You don't have to worry about us… We helped you guys cause, you're like a niece to me… I still remember the times when I was staying with your family. I think you were still three. Your father and I always took you out in the car… And I remember the first time you read a book to me and your father… You read a Night by Elie Wiezel. Me and your dad were so surprised that you understood that book…" Tessa began to smile

"Look Mr. Kukubun… I am grateful for what you have done… I am sorry if I have some what offended you in anyway…"

"It's okay Tessa…"

Then the phone rang again "Hello?"

"Hello Captain!" It was General Ramirez again and he sounded frantic

"Yes Sir?"

"I have gotten news that you have another captive in the ICU right now..."

"Yes Sir"

"Do not. I repeat do not let him leave the TDD-1. I am coming there right now to speak with him. It is in the utmost importance that you hold him captive… Understood!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Was that Carlo?" Kei asked

"Yes… He just gave me an order to hold David in…"

"What? No! No!" Kei started to panic

"What's wrong?" Tessa asked. She had a feeling that Kei has been hiding something through out the conversation.

"I need to speak with Lt. Chang… So if you may please excuse me…" Kei said 

"Umm… Sure… Let me call the escorts" Tessa presses a button on her desk and calls two guards in.

"Please bring Mr. Kukubun to the IA office"

"Thank you. Captain Testarossa…" Keitaro said.  
Tessa just kept looking at him. She saw that he was distraught and sweating. She knew that there was something wrong but she did not want to jump to conclusions.

IA office

Keitaro entered the IA office.

"Kei! What are you doing here" Chelle asked

Keitaro looked at his escorts and pointed at them.

"Oh… right! Thank you men… I need to speak with Mr. Kukubun personally"

The escorts rendered a hand salute and exited

"Kei what's wrong?"

Kei walked to the nearest seat sat down and grabbed his hair.

"Oh My God Chelle… I have a problem…"

David's room

David was placed in his own room connected to life support. David was in asleep. He looked peaceful when he was in this state. Melissa sat beside his bed. She sighs and places handcuffs to his wrists and locks them to the bed.

"I know you didn't do it… We were there… We knew what happened. I will make sure you do not get punished for what you did…" Melissa cried out. She rubs her eyes turns around and walks out the door. David opens his eyes, Grins, and closes back his eyes

NCO recreational room

Brandon and Leonard were sitting down playing chess, When Chelle walked in with Keitaro.

"Kei! What are you doing here?" Leon exclaimed. Brandon waved at Kei.

"Oh some Bullshit that happened, I need your help guys"

Rina, Michael, Joseph, and Stuart entered.

"Okay what was so important that you pulled me out of the shower for?" Joseph said

"It's the captain…" Chelle said

"Who Tessa?" Stuart asked

Kaname's room

Kaname took a shower and sat down on the sofa in her room. Then some one knocks at the door and door slides open. It was Sousuke; he was carrying a tray of food.

"Sousuke?"

"Kaname… I brought you some food from the mess hall. The cook cooked this especially for you"

Sousuke sat beside Kaname and placed the food on the Coffee table

"Tell him thanks Sousuke… Sousuke how's David doing"

"I heard he already went through surgery and he's fine now."

"That's good to hear, How about Keitaro?"

"I don't know Kaname what happened to him" Sousuke took a deep breath and looked at Kaname

"What's wrong Sousuke?"

"I'm… I'm Sorry… I couldn't protect you."

"Look Sousuke its all right okay… Just be happy that we lived out of this."

Kaname saw that Sousuke was depressed so she hugged him.

"Look you were with me weren't you… I'm glad you stuck with me, so don't be sad"

"Thank you… Kaname… Before I forget, what, was dream you were talking about?"

Kaname flinched. She suddenly turned red in anger.

"What's wrong Kaname… are you sick…"

Sousuke's eyes grew wider and grabbed Kaname by the shoulders

"Are you okay Kaname! Did they slip you any drugs? What's wrong answer me"

"What's wrong…? What's wrong! You're what's wrong here! I can't believe you! I almost killed you that night! You Jumped in to my room in full combat gear and"

"That never happened… It's impossible… I wasn't even in Japan… When David was in Spain, I was in Merida."

"No… It was real… I fell asleep in your arms, that night…"

"It never happened…"


	6. Chapter 6

On Line 

SOULS visited David's bedside. All of them crowded around him with disbelief.

"Damn… We finally found him …" said Michael.

Leon scratched his head in frustration and he crossed his arms "I say we just kick out of bed and make him wake up."

"Don't! Let him rest" said Melissa

"Fine…" Leon replied

"He's in so much trouble when he wakes up" Said Brandon

"I know…" Chelle said "But, that day we know what happened, we know he's innocent"

"That doesn't matter Chelle!" Joseph argued "If he gets tried you know we are under oath… That any of the Mithril branches can not get any information from any of us! You know we signed the contract that if any of us leak any information, especially our operations, all of us are going to be facing the Firing squad. I love the Captain as much as a subordinate can but, if we give any info out you know that even if we prove him innocent that God Damn contract is going to end up killing us"

"Don't use the lord's name in vain" Said Michael

"Oh Sorry father! Hey maybe you can ask God if he can help us" Said Joseph sarcastically

"God helps people who help themselves…" said Michael

Master Sergeant Michael "Paladin" Leone was one of the SOULS snipers. Before when he was younger he was a priest in Ireland.

Everyone kept quiet. For a few minutes Leon, Brandon and Melissa sat down, and then David's eyes slowly opened up. Melissa jumped out of her seat talking to David "David! David! Oh My God!"

Everyone was happy, seeing their company XO alive and well. Chelle picked up the telephone trying to call Major Kalinin, when David asked "Who are you people?"

Melissa stepped back in shock. Leon came forward and said "What do you mean 'who are you people?'" 

"Who are you? Where am I?" David screamed. He tried getting up but he was handcuffed to the bed. He rolls to his side and falls off the bed with his hand suspended in the air. The nurses and the orderlies rushed in. The medical staff consisted mostly NCOs and 2 Warrant officers. They sedated David and sets him back up to his bed. One of the nurses opens the side drawer and handcuffs David's other hand.

"Oh… How kinky Leon" Whispered Leon to Brandon. Brandon starts to giggle. The nurse turned her head and gave Leon a look.

"Nurse!" Leon called "I believe that he is suffering amnesia"

"No really you think" The nurse said sarcastically and walked off

"Wow what a bitch…" Said Chelle

"Okay folks please step outside" The doctor walked in. All the nurses and orderlies went out quickly

Everyone turned around and was shocked on who they saw

"Oh my God Lisa… when did you get here? Melissa asked

"A few hours ago… I've been reassigned to the TDD-1" She replied

Master Sergeant Lisa "Doc" Sario was an ex-SOULS operative. She was one of the Team's Medics.  
"Most of the round was stopped by his vest but still the impact was great… Probably was a Magnum or a .50AE" Lisa said

"Lisa what's wrong with him?" Chelle answered

Lisa pulled the file by David's bed. She looked through her files. "The funny part is we put him through tests… and it all came back negative…" Lisa said

"Negative for what?" Melissa asked

"Well he's not suffering from amnesia, I am sure of it." Lisa answered

"Well the Captain is a special person… you know his brain waves are different than normal people" Leon said

"Well Leon… I compared his results with his old test results… His brain waves are still the same. I compared them and his short term and long term memory is still intact." Lisa added

"Then, was he lying to us?" Chelle asked

"Possibly…" Lisa answered

Melissa got an epiphany and suddenly said "No this isn't the Captain…" 

"What the hell are you talking about" said Brandon 

"That's not the Captain… He's just another High School student from Japan." She replied

"I agree" said Michael

"What! Are you guys blind that's him with short hair! See his blood results they are the same as the Captain's!" Said Brandon

Lisa's eyes grew wider "Oh…"She interrupted. "That's my mistake that's the Captain's results his results pointing at David are in the Lab. He's not David" Lisa added

"Just a few seconds ago you said that you were comparing his old…" Leon was stopped by Lisa's finger on his lips. "Lieutenant! He is not Captain Santiago points at David. That man is dead Points at the surveillance camera in the room. This young man here is just another student caught in the crossfire. He is innocent, do you understand me!" Lisa said and then winked. There was a moment of silence slowly everyone started to nod and nudge each other.

"No…" Leon answered

"Oh lord why must we work with such a thick headed honest man!" Michael said, "Leon come with me to the Bathroom… Let me explain what's going on…"

"Why?" Leon asked

"Just come with me" Michael said Grabbing Leon's collar.

Tessa's quarters

Major Kalinin entered Tessa's room. Tessa offered Kalinin a seat.

"Ma'am!" Kalinin said and saluted

"As you were!" She ordered "Major… What do you know about this…?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about Ma'am" He answered

"Yes you do!" She said firmly. "You know who this David Santiago!"

"Yes ma'am I do know him… I have worked with him before…"

"Work on what?"

"I can't tell you"

"Why?"

"It's a contract ma'am that can't be breached… sorry…"

"I see just answer me this… Is the young man in the ICU David Santiago?" 

"He died over a year ago…"

Tessa opened her folder and showed the Major old pictures, files and recent pictures. Kalinin looked through them and Tessa opened a file in her computer and printed a Warrant of arrest from Mithril high command, stating that David Santiago was being charged with desertion, Breech of contract, and two counts of murder of Mithril Personnel

"Do you see Major…? This is why it is important for me to know if this young man is David Santiago…"

"Ma'am I knew Captain Santiago very well… He is not a murderer… He couldn't kill any Mithril personnel"

The phone rang and Tessa answered. 

"Ma'am General Ramirez has arrived via Helicopter transport."

Tessa placed the phone down and stood up. 

"Still… Major… If he is David Santiago he is going to be tried…"

Tessa walked out and headed for the hanger to meet the General.

Hanger

The General got off the massive helicopter and headed towards the Brig. Along the way he ran into Tessa.  
"Sir!" Tessa saluted

"Commander Testarossa! Nice to finally meet you!"

"Thank you sir" 

"Oh by the way I have a surprise for you…" The General turned around and pointed. He pointed at this old man wearing a Class A Mithril uniform.

"Hello Commander…" The man greeted 

"Uncle… I mean Admiral" Tessa replied

"Okay now where is my good buddy Kei!"

"Down that way sir…" 

Kaname's room

"So… it never happened…" 

"No… it's impossible…"

"I see…"

"I am really sorry…"

"Why do you always say I am sorry…? I'm getting tired of it…"

"I'm sorry"

"There you go again! You know what get out!"

"Okay…" 

Sousuke walked out. Kaname sat down wondering "Why was I angry at him… He didn't do anything wrong…"

Brig 

Keitaro stood up and saw the General.

"Guards let him out" Ordered the general

Keitaro got out and gave the General a hug.

"Nice to see you old friend!" Kei said 

"You too Major…" Answered the general "Now where's Andre…"

Kalinin entered the brig and said "Right here sir" The general shook Kalinin's hand.

"Now down to business… Where's the boy?"

"He's in stable condition right now sir… They said that he woke up a few hours ago" 

"Ah great… I want to speak with him"

Kaname's room

Kaname stood up and walked out of her room. She went into Tessa's room looking for Tessa.

"Tessa!"

She saw some pictures of her with David and some file papers. Then she saw a picture. It was a young man that looked like David on the ground with a beautiful young woman, behind them is Men and Women in uniform with a black AS behind them. In the middle of the group of the soldiers is Melissa Mao. Then Kaname had a flashback of the Dream she had. The scenery was the same the huge black AS was there, but Sousuke was holding her in his arms. She opened the files and read through it.

"What the…"

Then she remembered that she that young woman before. She saw it in one of David's picture in his house. Then she saw the arrest warrant. She placed the picture in her pocket and went out the room

David's room 

David was now handcuffed to his bed with both hands. He opens his eyes and sees the SOULS personnel were still in the room. Joseph and Brandon were watching TV. Stewart was asleep on the couch. Rina was on her laptop and Chelle was reading a Magazine. They saw him wake up. Melissa Stood up and checked on him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"Don't worry you'll be back in Japan in a few hours… You should be happy that gun shot wound wasn't fatal and that you heal pretty quickly.

"Thanks Melissa…"

Melissa grinned. Leon walked in with Michael. "Hey the guy's awake now"

David turned his head and looked around and looked at Chelle.

"Hey you! The chick with the blond hair…" David called out. Chelle looked at him. "Nice Dye job…" David said.

Everyone started to laugh 

"Funny kid… really funny…" She replied

"No but really… It really looks good on you and with your body; you could be a model…"

Chelle blushed and said "thanks" 

The door opened and the General walked in with Kalinin, and Keitaro.

"Whoa… what the… What's SOULS doing in here?"

"Oh! General" Leon said "We're here because…because…ummm…"

"Because we were kicked out of the NCO room so we went in here to relax and wait until the code red was over" Brandon interrupted

"Okay… All of you out… I need to speak with this young man alone"

Everyone walked out in a single file line. The General sat down beside David 

"So David… Oh almost forgot, I'm Carlos…"

"Hello general" David replied

"No need to call me General." 

"No, no an officer of your status must be called General." 

Carlos smiled and said "So how do you like our facility here…"

"It's huge."

"Hmmm… Have you ever thought of joining the Military?"

"No…"

"So how's your life in high school?"

"It's great… I love living in Japan…"

"I see…"

The General stood back up. He walked towards the door and before he opened the door he said "So you don't want to come back?"

"No…" David answered

"Okay…"

When the General opened the door Leon, Brandon, Joseph, and Rina fell in.

"Let him go… It's not him. Lt. Chang I need to speak to you in private. Also Leon and Brandon go home!" The General ordered

Tessa's room

Tessa walked back in furious. Thinking "I am not going to leave this ship… and there's my other problem I don't want to pull Sousuke out of Japan but he has too… He has to pilot the Arbalest… After the incident in China… We can't afford this to happen again"

Someone knocks at the door.

"Come in!"  
It was Sousuke he walked in front of her and saluted. "Ma'am Sergeant Sagara reporting!"

"At ease Sergeant. Sergeant Sagara I called you in to relieve you of your mission in Japan…"

"Ma'am permission to speak!"

"Yes go ahead…

"Ma'am I feel that it is not enough for a Mithril Intelligence operative to guard Miss Chidori…"

"It is not how you feel that matters Sergeant, what matters is that you operate the arbalest"

"But ma'am…"

"No buts Sergeant"

"Ma'am! It is not enou"

"That's enough!" Shouted Tessa "You don't care about anyone else than Kaname… How about me… How about your comrades…"

"I am sorry ma'am"

"You're selfish Sousuke" Tessa said and started to cry

"I am sorry ma'am"

"Sorry! Sorry! Is that all you can say!"

Sousuke kept quiet 

"You're Dismissed Sergeant…"

Sousuke walked out. She wiped her tears and someone was knocking at her door again. 

"Just a second" She said "Okay come in!"

A dark skinned man came in, stood in front her saluted. "Ma'am! 2lt. Belfangan Grouseaux reporting for the Pacific fleet!"

"Ah Lieutenant! I was going to meet you in Merida Island…"

"I'm sorry ma'am"

Tessa twitched for hearing "I'm sorry" 

"I came with General Ramirez… He said he had something to show me important so I came with him."

"I see… well anyway it is very nice to meet you…" Tessa said. She checks her computer and says "I see that you will be next URZ team leader… Very well then… Welcome to the TDD-1... You are dismissed Lieutenant"

"Yes ma'am!"

Hallway

Sousuke was walking through the Hallway. He didn't know where he was going he just wanted to go somewhere he could think, somewhere there's peace. He ran into SOULS. Melissa said "Hey Sousuke Something wrong?"

"Sousuke? Sousuke Sagara? Leon asked?"

"Yes…" 

"Oh… nice to meet you and a job well done stopping those terrorists and saving the 'toy box'"

"Thank you…" 

"How's Kaname?"

Sousuke shrugged and walked off.

"How rude…" Said Leon

"Hmmm… Something's wrong… better if I leave it be…" Melissa added 

Stuart walked ahead

"Stu! Where are you going?" Joseph asked

"Visit my Dad!"

Kaname's room 

Kaname was sitting down. Looking at the picture. The door opens and Kaname hides the picture. It was Melissa and SOULS.

"Hi Melissa!" Said Kaname

"Hi Kaname!" Replied Melissa 

"Hi Kaname!" Said Leon

"Do I know you?" Kaname asked

"Hehehe… I supposed you don't… I'm Lt. Cranston!"

"You mean Ex-Lt. Cranston" Interrupted Brandon

"Shut up"

"Hey wait a minute…" Kaname said and took the picture out "All of you guys are in this picture…"

Melissa took the picture from her and looked at it.

"Is the guy in the Middle David?"

"Umm… We don't know…" Melissa answered

"Who is the woman in the picture…?"

"I don't recall her name?"

"Then what do you remember Melissa!" Kaname calmed down and said "then just answer me this… Is this man points at the young man in the picture a whispered"

"Somewhat…" Leon answered 

"Why do you guys keep giving me obscure answers?"

Bar 

Sousuke was sitting with Kurtz drinking soda while Kurtz drank whiskey.

"Ah soon we'll be in Merida…" Kurtz sighed "Aren't you glad were off for a week

"No…" 

"C'mon smile a bit"

Lt. Grouseaux walked in and sat beside Sousuke

"Uh… Sir that seat is reserved for Quick response teams…"

"Whatever…"

"Actually sir… That seat is reserved to commemorate our lost allies… Especially for Lt. Mc Allen."

"That man was a coward…" 

"He's a coward huh…" Kurtz said and lunged forward and tried to hit the Lieutenant. Lt. Grouseaux hit Kurtz in the stomach and knocks him out

"Sir, if you may… Please do not disrespect Lt. Mc Allen…"

"Okay… fight for the honor of your team leader… When we get to Merida, we shall duel…" 

Lt. Grouseaux walked out the bar. Some of the men in the Bar helped Kurtz up and brought him to the Infirmary.

Hallway 

Stewart was walking with his father, Chief Warrant Officer "Santa" Sacks. They both ran into Belfangan.

"Bel!" Stu shouted

"Stuart..! What are you doing here…?"

"Oh I got called in here… I'm now going to be posted in Merida." 

"Really… Wow! In that case I want you to manage my M9."   
"Sure! I always wanted to work with the D series."

"Wow the D series" Santa interrupted

"Yeah… It's really effective." Bel looks at his watch. "I got to go to my room… I have a briefing in an hour."

"Alright… Oh by the way, some of the SOULS members are here!" Stu shouted

"Really? Wait so is it true?"

"Some what…"

Bel's room

Bel placed his duffel bag by the bunk. He stepped outside and saw Melissa.

"Melissa!"

"Bel!" 

Melissa came closer

"How are you?" She asked 

"Great… So is it true?"

"Not really…" 

"Huh?"

"Check him out yourself"

Kaname's room

"I can't believe it all this time… he's been lying to me…"

Kaname was confused. She didn't know whether or not she could get angry or should she be thankful. On top of all that she also was worried about her relationship with Sousuke. All this ideas ran through her head. "Is Sousuke going to be still in touch with me?" She lays on the couch and rested her arm on her eyes. The door opens. Kaname sits up right. It was Major Kalinin. Andre walked around the couch and stood in front of Kaname. Andre had a folder in his hands.

"Miss Chidori… In a few hours, we will send you back to Tokyo with David and Keitaro… David is going to probably be admitted to Tokyo Med" Kalinin said

"Oh that's wonderful! But what about Sousuke?" Kaname asked

Kalinin kept quiet. Some how Kaname got her answer. Kalinin turned around and walked towards the door. He paused and said "Don't worry your in good hands…" and Kalinin walked completely out the door. Kaname was relieved, thinking that Sousuke was going to be with her. 

Medical Supply room

The Supply NCO walked into the room and saw a Female 2nd Lieutenant looking through the bottles. 

"Ma'am… What are you doing?" The NCO asked

"I'm looking for David Miamoto's Medication?"

"Yes ma'am!" The NCO replied. He opened a drawer and grabbed a bottle of pills. 

"Here is David's pain killers ma'am."

The lieutenant offered her hand

"Ma'am why do you need his pills?"

"Oh I am part of the Medical staff…"

"Oh you must be some of the new people that came in this morning! Here you go"

"Thanks…"

"Boy I really feel bad about that kid… I mean getting shot and all…"

"Yeah… It's horrib" She mumbled

Hanger

The Submarine was preparing to resurface. David was blind folded and placed on a wheel chair. Keitaro was saluted by the flight crew "Major have a pleasant flight". Keitaro Salutes and made his way into the helicopter. Kaname's eye brow went up. "What the hell" She thought" . When David was being rolled to the Helicopter, Chelle shoved something down David's pocket. "What the!" David said. 

The submarine resurfaced. Kaname walked towards the Helicopter looking around. She asked one of the Prep team members "Where is Sergeant Sagara?"

They shrugged and told Kaname to go in the Chopper. The Submarine hatch opens and the helicopter doors closed. Kaname stood up and ran to the Cockpit "Where's Sousuke?" She asked the pilot. The pilot didn't reply. She ran back to her seat and looked out the window. She saw that the Helicopter was airborne. In a few seconds the Helicopter was high up and the TDD-1's Hatch shut and began to submerge. Kaname sat back down and began to sob. "I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Kaname sobbed.

Jendai High School

Kaname walked to school alone that day, thinking that Sousuke would come soon. She went inside her school with out uttering a word or even greeting her own friends. She walked to her locked and changed her shoes. She proceeded to her classroom and sat down. She stared at the door way waiting. The bell rang. Miss Kagurazaka walks in. "Good morning class!" The students stand up and bow to the Teacher. Then the door opens. It was David. He walked in class with his shirt inside out. 

"Mr. Miamoto! You're tardy again!"

"I'm sorry!" David replied and bowed while the class giggled

"Look at yourself this is what you get for sleeping late! Waking up late and look at your clothes they're in shambles!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Fine! Go fix yourself up and go sit down!" 

"Yes Teacher!"

The whole day Kaname was zoning in and out of her class. When lunch began she ran down stairs not to get lunch but to go look for Sousuke. She went everywhere, asking teachers and Students until she was called in by Miss Kagurazaka. 

"Yes Teacher?"

"Miss Chidori! Have you seen this?"

The teacher handed her an envelope stating Sousuke Sagara's sign out paper from Jendai high school.

"Do you know anything about this Kaname?" asked Miss Kagurazaka

"No… I am sorry…"

"We'll at least go ask him why?" 

"Sure… He might be at his apartment today…"

"Okay thank you miss Chidori"

School ended and Kaname and Kyouko walked together.

"Kaname how did you do on the Test?" 

"So-so"

"Traitor"

A young woman passes Kaname and Gives Kaname a look. Kaname began to shake 

"What's wrong Kaname?"

"Nothing I got to go" Kaname answered and ran off. She went to Sousuke's apartment. When she got to Sousuke's door she knocked but no one answered. She opens the door and finds the apartment empty. She couldn't believe it. Sousuke has left her.

She walked down stairs to the first floor and walked in to David.

"Kaname what's"

David stopped . Kaname fists were clenched and there was the feeling of animosity in the air which David was uncomfortable with. 

"KanaChan?"

"Shut up! Don't call me that! I don't even know who you are!"

"Whoa! Easy there Kaname. It's me David!"

"Shut up! It's your Fault!" Kaname shouted and ran

David sighs and keeps on his way. David goes in his house. His wheel chair was sitting next to his door. He goes in to his bathroom. He takes his shirt off. He had a big bandage going around his chest to his side. He opens his medicine cabinet and opens a bottle. He takes 3 pills and swallows it. He checks his bandages.

"I wonder why they made it too thick?" He said to himself

Then he heard some buzzing sounds. He turns and he hears it coming from his hamper. He walks closer and checks. It was his pants. He goes through his pockets and finds a cell phone. He opens it and sees he had 108 messages. Then he opened one of the Messages. The phone flickers and then shows the Mithril Insignia and on the bottom says "On Line"

"What the…"David said, and then chuckled

He left the phone in his bathroom. David went to his living room and turned on his television. He turned it on to the news and found out that Hong Kong was being destroyed by an AS. "Amalgram" David mutters. He stands up and gets the phone from the bathroom. He sighs

Kaname's Apartment

Kaname turned her Television on and lays on the couch. She covers her head. Thinking how did all of this happen?

"Why did I get angry at David…? He didn't do anything wrong…" She thought

She screams into her pillow.

Merrida Island

Sousuke was in the medical ward with Kurz. He was hurt during the Sparring session with Lt. Grouseaux. The Lieutenant walks up to Sousuke's bed

"You are going to have to like your AS weather you like it or not" Grouseaux said

"It's a piece of Trash" Sousuke replied

"What! How missions have you fought with the ARX7, Better yet how many successful missions did you have with that AS"

"I was just Lucky Sir!"

"Fine… If you don't want the ARX7, I am assigning you a Gernsback" Grouseaux said. He turns and walks down the hall mumbling "John and Bunny are probably turning in there Graves right about now" 

Kaname's apartment

Kaname didn't go to school that day. She just laid in her couch. She opened her eyes and lunged up. She looked through the window. She saw a fat man looking through her window with a Telescope. She jumped up and ran to her curtains and Shut it.

"Pervert"

Her phone rang. Her heart started to beat faster, thinking it was Sousuke. She picks up the phone  
"Sousuke!"

"No…" The other end replied in a digital voice "There is someone watching you… be very careful… Mithril or not, do not trust anyone… right now everything might be bugged in your house. And don't worry Sousuke will be fine" 

"Why? Who are you! What happened to Sousuke…?"

"To find answers, you must follow the signs and confront him… Goodbye Miss Chidori… Oh yes I almost forgot… Open the drawer under your phone, you're going to need protection" Then the phone went dead. 

Kaname places her phone down. She gets dressed, thinking "Who the hell is this…" Then she remembers something in the files that she read in the Submarine. She said "Wraith." Kaname was reluctant to open her drawer. She slowly opened it and found a Taser, a foldable knife, and a flash grenade. "What the hell" Kaname said

Hong Kong

Brandon and Leon were in a Black Mercedes Benz. They drove in a warehouse.

"What's this?" Leon asked

"My home…"

They got out of the car and Leon saw a black and green M6 kneeling down. "This looks familiar…" Leon said

"Yeah… It's your AS… " 

"What?"

"Yeah… I am trying to make copies of everyone's AS" Brandon replied

Leon jumped on the Massive M6 and sat on the Cockpit.

"Damn man you even have the custom panels done"

"Yep…"

"Sir!" Someone yelled

"Yes Jim?"

"Sir someone is attacking Hong Kong!"

"What?"

"Yeah… Look!" Jim said and turned on the Television

"This is action 5 news, Please evacuate the Downtown area! A lone Arm Slave is wreaking Havoc on the city"

"Shit!" Brandon said

Leon stuck his head out of the AS and said "You think Mithril's going to touch that?"

"I don't really know Leon…"

The News show was showing clips of the AS being shot at but deflecting the bullets by this light.

"Is that… The L Driver" 

"It is" Leon replied

Roof top somewhere in Japan 

It was raining. Kaname was confronting a fat man on the roof. She was wearing a soaked, dirty Bath robe.

"Who the Hell are you!" Kaname yelled

"Does it matter…? Miss Chidori" The fat man replied in a digital voice

"Are you the one who called me?" She asked

"No…"

"Are you wraith…?"

Suddenly shots were fired striking the fat man. A young Asian woman has shot him with a silenced 9mm pistol. She jumped from another roof top and landed where Kaname was.

"Who are you? Wait… your that woman from the street" Kaname asked 

"You're the one, who hurt teacher… Die you bitch!" The woman yelled

She pointed the pistol at Kaname. Kaname ran to the edge of the building. The woman kept taking potshots at her. Kaname gets off balance and falls off the side of the building, before it was too late she kicks the wall to land on another roof top. The woman jumps and chases after her. She lands on the roof top. She finds a piece of Kaname's bathrobe sticking out of a shed. She draws her knife and advances on the shed. When she was about to strike she stops on her tracks and falls on the floor. Kaname was naked on top of the stairwell roof with her Taser just used to incapacitate the woman. Kaname jumps down. And walks closer to the young woman

"Her name is Yu Lan… Miss Chidori"

Kaname turns around and sees a man with long white hair wearing a coat, and he was standing right next to two giant men with hoods on. One of the giant men was carrying wraith over his shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"Does it matter Miss Chidori…"

Kaname gets a better look of the man's face. "He looks just like Tessa… Is he Tessa's brother?" She thought.

"I am Leonard…" 

Yu Lan woke up.

"Well, well… You're awake" 

"You bastard!" Yu Lan yelled, drew her knife and threw it at Leonard. Leonard flipped his coat over and deflects the knife. One of the giant men lunged forward and grabbed Yu lan's throat. The hood fell back and Kaname saw that it was a robot. Yu Lan was picked up off the ground. Kaname turned around, she thought that Yu Lan was about to get executed.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked 

When Kaname turned to look at Leonard. He placed his arm around Kaname's waist. He tips Kaname over and Kiss her. Kaname slaps Leonard.

"How dare you…" Kaname said in an angry tone

Suddenly the arm of the robot that was picking up Yu Lan, exploded, Then the head of the robot broke into pieces. Yu Lan ran off and jump off the side of the building. Then a man in full Military gear came out of the stairwell, with a modified AK-47. "Kaname! Get down!" The man yelled. Kaname saw the man's face it was Keitaro. He aimed his assault rifle at Leonard and the second robot drops wraith and engages Keitaro. Keitaro fires burst rounds at the Robot with no effect. Then the robot gets his hands around Keitaro.

"Leonard!" Kaname yell

"I will forgive you if you let go of Keitaro and the fat man…"

Leonard chuckles and gives the robot a hand gesture. The robot lets go off Keitaro and picks up the remains of the other robot. He began to walk towards the stairwell

"Keitaro… like our new toys" asked Leonard "Tell your wife she's still a hell of a shot…" he turns to Kaname "I'll see you soon Miss Chidori". Leonard and his robot turn and walks in the stairwell. Before Leonard gets into the stairwell Keitaro said "I'll be sure to tell Angel about your little friends." Leonard laughs and keeps on walking. Leonard gets his phone and calls somebody.

"Gates… It's me… Be prepared… seems like SOULS is coming to our little party… Yeah he might come… I know, I know, you want to kill him… I see, send in all the new RCRK92's in… Well we can't be too sure now can't we… besides a bunch of RK92's in a British controlled area, is a great look for communist China… Well… I'll see you in Hong Kong… Okay bye" Leonard close his phone

On the roof top, Kaname was on her knees. Keitaro walks up to Kaname and he places his Jacket on top of Kaname. Keitaro checks wraith.

"Hey you wanna stay here…" Keitaro asked wraith

"Yeah… Lemme die here…"

"Okay… Don't worry about Chidori… I'll guard her and I'll go notify Mithril."

"Thanks Major" 

Keitaro stands and presses ear.

"Okay Honey, you can pack up now… I'll meet you at the restaurant down stairs… Love you…" Keitaro depresses the button and turns to Kaname. He sees that she's standing up.

"You better tell me what's going on…"

"No problem… I'll tell you over dinner with my wife. Come on… There's a great Chinese restaurant down stairs"

Down Town Hong Kong

The Urz team has been deployed and has been fighting Venom for the past hour. A single AS fighting 7 M9's and the Venom was winning

"Be careful! don't get too close" Melissa shouted

"Don't worry" Kurz replied firing his rifle

"Urz 2 We detected 15 AS around the area… It seems like there using ECS!" Urz 5 said 

"Shit!" Kurz replied

"Okay everyone retreat!" 

Hong Kong

Sousuke was lead in to this apartment room. He thought "Who the hell is behind this door, Why have I been lead here for?" He kicks the door and checks the room, and then he sees him. Connected to a feeding tube, and different kinds of machines. "I see you've found me… Kashim." Sousuke was shocked to find that Gauron was laying there half alive.

"How did you?" Sousuke draws his gun and points it at Gauron

"The lambda driver protected me from the blast…"

"You BASTARD… HOW!"

"Yes Kashim! Yes show me your true form… Show me that Child that I met in Hilmajistan! Show me those 'eyes of the saint'! What! Can't kill me your weak!"

"Shut up! Why have you leaded me here?"

A person in an all black uniform was sneaking by the door. The person peeks inside the room and sees Sousuke. Sousuke sees the person in the corner of his eye and aims his gun to take a shot at the person. The black figure moves swiftly in and places his left hand on Sousuke's pistol and elbows Sousuke in the chin. Sousuke falls to the ground and the figure takes Sousuke's gun and drops the magazine and cocks it once to take the round out in the chamber. Gauron was in bed smirking.

"Great timing… Angel…"

The figure sighs and takes his balaclava off. It was David. Sousuke didn't know what to do anymore.

"I knew that voice was familiar…"

"I'm sorry for your loss angel… Your brother was a good man…" 

"Shut up!" David yelled "It's your fucking organization's fault that he died…"

"Hehehe…I know" Gauron said and began to laugh hysterically "Too bad your little sisters are about to die too…"

"Yu Lan And Yu Fan!" David said in fear. David draws his hand gun and gives it to Sousuke. "Sousuke, finish whatever you were doing here… I'll explain to you everything later" David turned and ran off.

"I see that your kinda confused on who he was… Well you shouldn't be Kashim…" Gauron said. Sousuke stands up and walks to the door to check the hallway. "See David, or Angel, was a fighter for good and justice, but before he was just like you Kashim… A cold blooded killer… He fought beside me, and what a soldier he was…"

"I don't care about him! Why did you lead me here?" Sousuke said sternly and points his gun at him.

"Kill me Kashim!" 

"Answer me!"

"Eh… you lost your eyes Kashim… Your eyes turned lame and your heart soft… Hmmm… it must be that girl…"

"Stop stalling, answer me!"

"You sure you want to know?" Gauron asked

"Answer me!" 

"For the last month I've been bed ridden. I've been taken care of those two wonderful girls… You know them, The twins! One of the girls is piloting the AS right now, burning down Hong Kong, and the other is in Japan right now" Sousuke cringed "Well… I think she's gone by now, now That blue haired girl is dead… and soon those two will be too…"

"What!" Sousuke yelled 

"Your mission… You failed… Chidori is Dead! You lose Kashim!

Sousuke started to breathe heavily. He aims his gun at Gauron.

"There it is the eyes! The eyes that I fell in love with! Kashim! Shoot me please! Kill me!"

Sousuke squeezed the trigger and fired consecutive shots until his magazine was empty. Gauron's life monitor went flat, but Sousuke still heard beeping sounds. The beeping became much rapider and he realized it was a bomb. Sousuke jumps out of the window and lands in the street. 

Down Town Hong Kong

Kurz turns his Anti ECS vision on.

"What the! There just a bunch of RK92's"

"Well take them out" Grouseaux ordered

Kurz fired a volley shot and misses.

"What the hell"

He fires three more and misses

"What the hell Kurz!" Melissa shouted

"It's not me… It's my targeting system"

"What are they using Jammers?" Urz 8 asked

"No… It's passive ECS" Grouseaux said

"It can't be…" Melissa added

"Well it is… Okay team listen up. If those RK's get too close, Knife them. Do not use a directional attack swing your blade!" Grouseaux said

"Copy that URZ1" The team answered back

"Here they come!" Melissa yelled

Melissa drew her Mono Molecular blade and turned on her Anti ECS and swung her blade. Then her Monitor started flickering. She misses her attack.

"What the hell! They are using Jammers! Everyone fall back!" Grouseaux yelled

"Sir we can't we're completely surrounded!" Urz3 said

"What!"

"About 100 AS's are converging in our position!"

"Damn it!"

Venom attacks Grouseaux M9 and destroys its left leg Melissa fires her rifle and the venom jumps onto the roof top. The RK92's fire at the Venom but deflects it. The pilot was exhausted. 3 Rk92's fire at Melissa and Melissa had to run behind a building.

"We need Support everyone fall back!"

"The enemy is converging in the south and the east! They're trying to corner us with the Venom!"

"Damn it!"

Then there was a sudden explosion on the East of URZ team position.

"What the!" 

"Melissa, Bell! Don't trust your sensors! Turn off all your sensors except for the camera and wait for the ECS delay!" Some one shouted over the radio

"Leon? Is that you?" 

"Yeah! Up here!"

Melissa looks up and sees an outdated M6 with a Boxer shot cannon.

"Leave the clearing to us! Just keep fighting the Venom!"

Then the Venom leaps and tries to attack Leon's AS. But something blocks her way. It was an AS. The AS turns off it ECS and it was a Black and Silver M6 with a Scythe hanging from its back.

"Brandon!" Melissa and Bel Shouted

"Stop destroying my city you bitch!" Ghost shouted and his AS kicked the Venom slamming it to the adjacent building's wall.

"How the hell Did you get here?" Bel asked

"We'll explain later! Bel take URZ team on Assault Ghost and I will take care of Clearing"

"URZ team you heard the Lt. Cranston! Well keep on taking the Venom on!" Lt. Grouseaux ordered

Hong Kong (By the Burning apartments) 

Sousuke was in shock. He just killed his mortal enemy. He lost the girl. He lost his friends respect and trust. He couldn't go back. He didn't have a purpose with Mithril anymore.

"Sergeant Sagara! Are you okay?" One of Sousuke's comrades shouted 

Sousuke kept silent

"Sergeant Sagara we need you to pilot Arbalest! It's en route! We're being out numbered and being beaten by that Venom! We need you!"

"Chidori is Dead…" 

"what? Kaname is Still Sergeant! We need you!"

"I'm not going with you…"

"Fine… You're not with us!" The man points his gun at Sousuke

Then out of the dark night The enormous Arbalest lands almost landing on Sousuke. He didn't care, he didn't even move.

"Piece of Garbage…" 

"What do you mean piece of garbage?" Someone said in a familiar voice behind Sousuke

Sousuke turns around and Sees Kaname.

"You're Dead!"

Kaname runs and Knees Sousuke in the face. Then Kicks him In the stomach.

"You see me and the first thing you say is 'You're dead' I mean you leave without saying anything. No goodbyes! I had to make some lame excuse to save your sorry ass from failing school! Now You're being over dramatic!"

Then she punches him. She advances forward and grabs Sousuke's collar

"I… I L I am your Class President!" Kaname shouts. She sighs and says "Look your friends are dying out there! Help them Sousuke!"

Sousuke nods. 

Down town Hong Kong

Leon and Brandon was Fighting the RK92s while URZ team fought the Venom. Brandon draws his Mono Molecular Scythe. In one swing he destroys 3 AS's. Leon was just using his Shot cannon taking out the AS and leaving Grenades to keep the opposition on their toes. Leon jumps on top of a building. He waits for the enemies to come. Seven AS's surround the Building and Leon jumps off. Leon planted a charge on the building and he detonates it. The rubble falls on the Russian AS's.

"Yahoo!" Leon yelled

"There's more of them Knight!"

"Don't sweat it!"

Melissa and Bel goes on the offence and fires at the Venom. The venom disables Bel's rifle. It slams Melissa's M9 to the wall and Grabs Bel's M9 by the body. Suddenly 5 venoms appear in the Hong Kong skyline.

Somewhere in Hong Kong

An AS was being set. The pilot was wearing a British Camouflage and wearing a balaclava

"I'm done!" The pilot said

The AS's eyes lit up and said on the monitor "On Line"


	7. Chapter 7

Beginning of a new relationship

Downtown Hong Kong

The pilot was a young man. "I can't believe this…" He said to himself. He erected the massive M6 off the ground. "Open Map!" He ordered. The digital map opened up. He was half a kilometer away from the battle. He picked up his shot cannon and made his way.

Hong Kong Skyline

Five Venoms appeared in the Hong Kong skyline. Four were dark green and one was Crimson red. Yu Fan pulled back away from Bel's M9. "Amalgram!" she said. "Well… If it isn't the bad little girl!" The pilot from the Crimson AS said. "Gates!" Yu Fan shouted. "You've been a bad little girl… You should be punished, Maybe a good spanking is needed… or be put in jail for stealing laughs Anyway you and your sister are criminals! And you know the rules right? Go against us you die!" Gates narrated. "I… I will not tolerate this anymore! You killed my family and you have the nerve to call me a criminal!" She answered. "Awe… come on… Don't be like that, I just want to kill you that's all! Besides… We killed your sister already, so why wont you be a good girl and just DIE!" Gates yelled and began shooting. Yu Fan's Venom used its Lambda driver to defend herself. She ran behind a building. She saw two M6's fighting the RCRK92s. When the M6s saw the crimson venom in the air, they split and ran off. Yu Fan used her Lambda driver again to defend herself. She was already mentally drained. She jumped to the top of the building adjacent to them. She knew that she had to destroy Gates in one blow. She charged up her Lambda driver and prepared herself to attack. Suddenly a RK92 rams into her. "What the hell! I didn't even spot that RK coming!" she said and everybody thought the same. Yu Fan drew her blade and fixed the sights on the RK. "Yu Fan! Get out of here now!" a familiar voice came out of the RK. "Big brother…" Yu Fan said softly. Bel, Melissa, Leon, Brandon, and Kalinin were in shock. Gates began to laugh maniacally. He jumped on top of the building across from Yu Fan. "Well, If it isn't big brother David to the rescue!" Gates said in glee. "Shut up you brain damaged, bald, Cat loving, bastard!" David said. Gates turned red in anger. "Yu fan get out of here now! I'll see you later!" Yu Fan nodded, turned and ran off. Ghost tried to jump and stop the fleeing venom, but was stopped due to a hydraulic failure. Yu fan activated her ECS and disappeared. URZ team wanted to go chase the venom, but they were preoccupied by the onslaught of RCRK92's. "Hey come back here little girl!" Gates yelled and pursued Yu Fan. The RK92 crouched down and sprung forward to catch the Crimson Venom. It got hold of the waist of the AS and they plummet down about 20 stories down. Before they hit the ground David has activated the self-destruct button in attempt to destroy the Crimson venom. The RK92 exploded into a huge fireball near Bel's downed M9 and Melissa's M9. "DAVID!" Melissa shouted. Bel cringed in anger. Then they saw a figure moving in the fire. Their hopes were rising only to be smashed. It was the Crimson venom. From afar it looked like there was a person but it was actually the wreckage that the RK92 left. "Wow… looks like 'Angel' lost his touch… Giggles Maybe he turned crazy last minute you know… It does run in his Family! Laughs Well… At least I got to kill one of my problems." Gates said to himself loudly. "URZ team FALL BACK!" Kalinin ordered. Then Gates noticed the downed M9. "Hmmm… I never meant to fight Mithril… Oh well your out of luck!" Melissa tried pulling Bel's M9. "Melissa RUN!" Gate's venom lunges and knocks Melissa's M9 into a building. The Venom draws its blade then a shot was fired and hit the side of its head unit. "Who fired that shot! Urz 6?" Kalinin yelled. "Nope wasn't me… I guess he has finally come to grace us with his presence…" Kurz said jokingly. "This is Urz 7 sorry for the delay… I am taking over…" Sousuke said. His Arbalest had its prongs out and a strong blue light shimmering. His Lambda driver was in full effect. "Urz 7 are you back in the saddle?" Kalinin asked. "Yes Major!" Sousuke replied. "it's all yours Urz 7. The rest of Urz Team destroy the rest of the opponents, Leave the Venoms to Sousuke" Kalinin ordered. "Yes Sir!" the team replied. Sousuke jumped "Five unknown enemy targets and hundred eighty six, hundred eighty seven, Hundred eighty eight, unknown number of RK92s." AI said. Sousuke fired one shot at the green Venoms. It tried to stop it with it's Lambda driver but the shot went through and destroyed the Venom. "One!" Sousuke said. "GET THAT BASTARD!" Gates yelled. Two of the Venoms jumped and the Arx-7 jumped of the Building falling Upside down and it took a shot. "Two" said Sousuke, hitting a venom. Then Another Venom comes from Behind and tries to hit the Arbalest and the Arbalest shifts backwards and began to run. It ran down main street and Jumped on one of the signs. He landed on the Street sign and he jumped again without breaking it. The Venom attempted to jump it too but the sign broke. The arbalest turns and Shoots a round and destroys the AS. "three" AI said. "Don't count before me!" Then the 4th green Venom jumps from a building and swings his Spear. It destroys the Arbalest's Shotgun and jumps again. The arbalest fires its grappling hook and takes down the Venom and destroys it. "Four!" Both of them said in the same time. Gates was panicking. He lunged towards Bel and Melissa's M9s. Gates slams Melissa's M9 to the wall and takes Bel's AS hostage. "Back off! Back off! Back Off! don't Come any closer! Or else his going to get it! The Mithril Lambda Driver should be unstable! You SON OF A BITCH! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Gates yelled. "Me? You want to know who I am? Mithril or not, I am a Student in Jendai High school 10th grade class four" Sousuke replied and he advanced forward. "Hey, hey, I got a hostage here" Gates said. "Student number forty one" Then the arbalest right fist started to glow "I am in charge of recycling." "Are you listening?" Gates asked. The arbalest raised its right arms with its fist glowing blue. It Began to run forward " I AM SOUSUKE SAGARA!" Sousuke screams. The arbalest throws a punch, but stopping in front of Bel's M9. Then a gust comes by and a bright blue light surrounds Gate's AS. In Gates last few moments he said "Eh… At least David's Dead I can finally rest in peace…" and he disintegrates. Everyone was shocked in Sousuke's Capability. "I do empower you to do your best Sergeant but you went a little bit overboard…" Bel said. "I'm sorry Lieutenant…" Sousuke replied. Then AI said "RK92s converging to our position!" Sousuke picked up Bel's M9 and placed it on the roof of a building. "800 Rk92s! WERE THE HELL ARE THEY!" Kurz yelled. Brandon and Leon was spraying bullets in one direction but they aren't hitting anything. "Damn it! My out of Ammo!" Leon yelled "Going blade!" And Leon began swing his Monomolecular blade. Brandon was suddenly hit and he figured out that there was an enemy in his 4'o clock. He swung the massive M6 and the M6's hips opened up and it fired rockets. It knocked down a building. "Everyone fall back!" Kalinin said. Then they saw an M6 appear out of no where and it landed on the roof of the tallest building in the area. The hatch opened and the pilot jumped out with a Large case. He opened it, He stood back up with a Shoulder fired FIM-92 Stinger missile launcher. Everyone thought that the pilot was going to shoot down Pass-1, Kalinin's helicopter. The pilot fires. It goes under Pass-1 and hits something. It was a UAV. "Sir! The RK92s count is decreasing!" Urz 3 said. The pilot runs back into the M6. It draws its Mono molecular blade. It jumps up and points the blade down to the ground. It falls and it lands on a Black RK92. Urz 4 runs and aims his weapon at The M6. The M6 Kneels down and the hatch opens. The pilot jumps out and raises his arms. He takes his Balaclava off. "David…" Melissa said. David looks up and sees two huge men and a silver haired man. David raises his middle finger at the man. Then David's phone rings. He answers it while His one hand is up in the air with his middle finger out and the other is on his phone. "Hello!" David answered.

"Well, Well… If it isn't angel…"

"Leonard…"

"Well David long time no see…"

"Well Mr. Silver, looks like I'm back…"

"Seems so… See you around Dave, Please take care of Miss Chidori and Tessa for me"

"Sure…"

Leon ends the call

Melissa's M9 walks toward David.

"David Santiago, you are under arrest!" Melissa said

David got on his knees and he placed his hands on the back of his head

Arbalest walks closer to David. He knees down beside David's M6 and he jumps out. David looked at Sousuke And Sousuke began to run.

"Where's URZ 7 going?" Bel asked

"Where else…" Kurz answered

Merrida Island (Two days later)

David was in a jail cell. He was placed in a jacket and was bolted to the wall. A dozen Guard were rotated every three hours. The Guards were armed with Assault rifles and covering every corner. Mithril Made sure that David would not go anywhere or do anything.

"This shits over kill…" David sighed

The door opened and the guards saluted. It was Tessa, in her class A uniform, Walking briskly with a folder in her arm. She walked in with Sergeant Sagara.

"Open the Cell Corporal"

"Yes Maam!" The corporal answered and opened the cell

"Captain Santiago!"

"Yes Ma'am?"

"You are to report to the meeting room in 0800 hours"

"Hmmm… How am I going to do that if im in chains?"

Tessa turned around and began walking. Sousuke was about to turn when David said

"So how'd it go?"

Sousuke kept quiet and looked at David

"Hmm… from the looks of it you didn't get what you wanted? What happened?"

Sousuke just gave David a cold stare.

"C'mon you can tell me…"

"I offered them half my salary and threatened them with my resignation."

"So what happened…"

"They said that I could go to hell and quit…"

"Ouch…"

"The worst part about it… Is that I can't go back to Japan since I know the Mithril operations In Japan… If they catch me in Japan I will be killed."

"I see…"

"I don't know anymore…" Sousuke suddenly realized that he has said too much to David. He jolted backwards.

"How'd you do that?" Sousuke asked

"Well… I don't really know" David said and Smiled

Jendai High School

Kaname was sitting in class staring outside the window.

"Miss Chidori! What is so interesting outside?"

"Mithril"

"Mithril? Miss Chidori I suggest you get your act straight!"

The bell rings for dismissal and the teacher ran off.

"Kana? Where's Sousuke, David, and Tessa?" Kyouko asked

"I don't know…"

"Did something happen?"

"Nothing… I'm fine Kyouko…"

Sousuke's room

Sousuke was packing up his clothes. He didn't know what to do anymore. He was sick of being treated like a dog, but if he leaves Mithril, he can lose his life, for the very reason that he wants to leave. He picks up his cell phone. He began dialing.

"Hello?" Someone answered in the other line

"Kaname?"

"Sousuke! It's four in the morning! Why are you calling me… How come you're not back here?"

"Kaname…"

"What's wrong Sousuke?"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?"

"Looks like I can't be with you…"

"What?"

"It's difficult to explain right now, but I will do all I can to fight this… Goodbye for now Kaname…"

Sousuke hangs up his phone and turns it off.

Mithril Meeting room

It was this huge dark room with a little shining in the middle of the table. Around the table are Chairs with projectors in them. Each chair projected an important member of Mithril High command. There were thirteen chairs plus one more for Colonel Testarossa. David was brought in Handcuffs. Tessa was sitting down on her perspective chair.

"Commence meeting!" Tessa said

The projectors activated and it projected men and women in Mithril Uniform. Tessa stood up and Saluted and sat back down.

"Well, well, well… Captain Santiago so nice of you to come and visit…" One of the members said

"Well Colonel Strum… It's nice to see you too, and to all of you it's a pleasure seeing you all." David replied

"David! You're being charged of Murder of Captain Flores and the Whispered Aurora and Desertion… How do you plead…" One of the female members asked

"Plead… you know what's my answer… All of you know that I didn't kill anybody! It was impossible for me to kill anybody! I was unarmed at that time! Check the tapes! Ask my Team! I did not murder anyone" David said

"None the less David… You ran and deserted Mithril!"

David screams in anger and then he sighs

"I don't care anymore… Kill me please…" David said solemnly

"So do you plead guilty?"

"Yeah… just kill me… Might as well, I'm only a nuisance to Mithril and other Organizations…I've lost everything to Mithril… Might as well give my life to the Organization…" David said

"David…" Tessa said

"But hear this… Remember the opposition that I have fought… Remember what I had to leave to do the right thing… Remember what I did for this ORGANIZATION! I have sacrificed so many things and lost my love ones… For what! To please you war hungry greedy Bastards! Only a few of you here I know that are innocent, Some I even have the utmost respect for. I do not scorn at them, I scorn at the People who are Hypocrites! People in this room lie and cheat to make a quick buck! And now since I know the truth you want to get rid of me!"

"That's Enough Captain! You're ranting and raving like a mad man… We're asking you if you did it or not and you say that people in this table are corrupt! What's wrong with you!" One of the members Shouted

David's pupils dilated.

"I'm sorry… Just kill me now…"

"Okay… Those who vote for the execution of Captain David Santiago say aye"

"Aye!" Six people said

"And those who oppose say Nay"

"Nay" Six people said

"General Ramirez… Sir Mallory is not in to vote! We have to postpone this meeting and wait for Sir Mallory"

The door slides open

"No need…" Someone said

Tessa and David look back and they see an Old Man with a Monocle. David stands erect and salutes. Tessa notices that David got out of his handcuffs.

"As you were captain" The man said

"Thank you sir!" David responded and put his hand down

"Sir Mallory! So nice of you to join us…" Colonel Strum said

"Yes… anyway I call this meeting to adjourn… I vote David to be kept alive…"

"Sir!" One of the members yelled out in protest "He is a criminal!"

"You're forgetting your place Admiral… Besides, The charges were already dropped… I ordered it to be dropped four days ago… David Santiago is no more a criminal… This Case is dismissed…"

Six of the members that voted aye disconnected themselves from the meeting. The rest smiled at David and disconnected themselves too.

"Colonel Testarossa… It is an honor to meet you…" Sir Mallory said

Tessa stood up and shook Mallory's hand.

"Like wise sir…"

"Well Colonel… May you please step out for a few minutes… I need to speak with Captain Santiago"

"Yes sir"

Tessa stood up and went out the door.

"So David how are you?"

"I am fine sir!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sir!"

"David… I need a favor…"

"Yes Sir! Anything!"

"I need you to restart and Command SOULS…"

"Sir… I can"

"Don't worry David… It would not be in the same circumstances…"

"I don't know Sir…"

"Well David, I thought you said you'd do anything?"

"I would Sir… But I cannot face my Team again… I have Disgraced SOULS… I don't fit to be the Commander of the Unit…"

"Disgrace? Weren't you the one that once said _'Working for Mithril is not a beauty contest…' _"

"Yes Sir but,"

"But nothing Captain… I need you back… I am willing to do anything just to restart SOULS…"

"Sir…"

"David… Have you heard about the Hijacking of the 747 that landed in Korea, Or the Hijacking of the TDD-1, or the Information leaks in China?"

"Yes sir…"

"Well all of those incidents happened because there were defects in Mithril David…"

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"I want you to weed out the enemies…"

"Sir… My Specialty is Special Operations Warfare… Not Internal Affairs…"

"Well David, that's the whole point… I want you to lead, to cover up."

"Cover up Sir?"

"Yes, people would think that SOULS is another branch of the Mithril Service, But in reality… I want you to Clean Mithril… Like the Military Police, We are not like before Captain, Some of us do not believe in Justice anymore…"

"I see sir…"

"So David what do you say?"

David kept silent for a few seconds

"Yes… Yes Sir! But! Only if you follow my conditions Sir…"

"Of Course…"

Tokyo Japan (Two Days Later)

It was a Saturday. Kaname decided to sleep in her living room. She was wearing her Pajamas. She was woken up by a knock on her door. She stood up and peeked through the peep hole. It was Sousuke. She opened the door as fast as she could.

"Sousuke!" Kaname shrieked and jumped on Sousuke

"Come in!"

"Umm… Kaname can you get of please…"

Sousuke put Kaname down slowly. As Kaname was turning her shirt got caught in the door lock. When she began walking her Pajama shirt literally was torn off. Sousuke's eyes grew wider.

"Pervert!" Kaname covered herself and punched Sousuke in the face. Sousuke flew a few feet backwards. Kaname slams the door on him.

(Five Hours Later)

Kaname walks outside with trash bags in her hands. She notices Sousuke was still there.

"Hey Idiot! Get up"

There was no response.

"Hey! Sousuke?"

Kaname came closer to Sousuke. Sousuke was knocked out.

"Oh God…"

Kaname left the trash in front of her door and she tried to pickup Sousuke, but instead she decided to put his arm around her neck and dragged him inside. She rested him on her couch. Sousuke began to gain consciousness.

"What happened?" Sousuke asked

"Oh your eyes strayed off and you fell…"

"Oh I see…"

"So Sousuke, what did they say?"

"…"

"Sousuke…"

"I'm getting reassigned to the Middle east… I asked them if I could stay here for today…"

"I see… Couldn't you fight their decision?"

"No… I argued with them, they said no, I threatened them with my Resignation they said _'Gladly'_ and told me that If I go here to Japan… I am ordered to be killed on spot…"

"I see…"

"I'm here to say goodbye Kaname…"

"Okay…" Kaname sat closer to Sousuke and put his hands around Sousuke

"Kaname…"

Kaname began to cry.

"I was so scared… You left me… Now you're leaving me! Idiot!"

Sousuke tried to place his arms around Kaname, but a large bang was heard

"Hey! Chidori! Get your Trash out of the Hallway now!" One of Kaname's neighbors yelled

Kaname wiped away her tears and stood up

"I'll help you take the trash out Kaname…." Sousuke said

They took the trash down to the dumpster.

"Yeah… I'm going to miss recycling in Jendai…" Sousuke said

"…"

"Say Kaname… would you like to go to dinner with me? I'm starving"

Kaname checks her watch. It was 7:30 already.

"Oh… I forgot to cook dinner…"

"Yeah… Let's just go to a restaurant my treat…"

Kaname and Sousuke walked to the nearest business district and ate a pretty classy restaurant. Kaname couldn't believe how the night was going so normal. It was like a dream. When they were done eating dinner. They walked home.

"I'm going to miss you Sousuke…"

"…"

"Sousuke I want to tell you something"

"…"

"I… I… Never mind"

"…"

She couldn't say it. She knew that it would be harder for Sousuke to leave if she admitted her feelings towards Sousuke.

"Sousuke?"

"…"

"Sousuke"

"…"

"IDIOT! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"… Kaname keep quiet… Something's not right here…"

"Yeah there isn't" Some said behind Sousuke

Sousuke drew his Handgun. He extended his arm. The Mysterious man placed his right hand over Sousuke's wrist. The Man pulled his arm towards him and launched a left hand chop towards Sousuke's chest, which knocked him down. The man got the handgun. He dropped the Magazine and cocked the gun. Then he threw it away. Kaname got a glance at the man. It was David.

"David!"

"Sousuke! What are you doing here! You can get killed!" David said

"…" Sousuke remained quiet

"Anyway" David said. He was wearing a backpack. He reached inside and took out a folder. Sousuke stood up.

"Here… Here's your resignation papers…"

"But, I didn't resign though…"

"Also, your reinstating papers. You no longer fight for Mithril… Now you fight for Mithril… Chuckles"

Kaname's eye brow raised and thought "wait… isn't that a contradiction"

Sousuke looked through the file and his eyes grew wider and he smiled. Sousuke looked at David. Sousuke stood in attention and saluted.

"Sir!"

David turned red and punched Sousuke in the chest.

"Never ever salute me in public!"

"I'm Sorry sir!"

"Sir?" Kaname asked

"Don't call me Sir neither While I'm not in uniform"

"Yes Sir! I mean Sir! I mean David"

"Why is he calling you Sir, David?" Kaname asked David

"Well, because I gave him what he wanted… In return… He is going to work for me" David answered

"Welcome Sousuke" David said and offered his hand

"Thank you…" Sousuke Answered and shook David's hand


	8. Here we go again

Here we go again

A/N: Dang this took long. I've been so busy with so many things all at once I couldn't relax and write. Finally I have the Launching point of my story. Anyway, enjoy

It was dawn. The sun was glistening of the shoreline. It was the last week of Kaname's summer vacation. She was invited to Merida Island for training along side with the newly revived unit. Kaname and Tessa were called to the Staging area in the middle of Merida Island. Kaname was wearing a yellow sweater, sitting down in a patio. Next to her were Lt. Commander Kalinin, Commander Mardukas, the lovely Captain Testarossa and a few Mithril Officers that Kaname has never met before. An Old woman wearing a Mithril Uniform Arrives. Everyone stands into attention. She gives a hand gesture and everyone sits down. Kaname looks at Tessa. Kaname notices that Tessa placed extra attention to her make up, and that she was wearing new perfume. Kaname giggles

"What's funny Miss Chidori?" Kalinin asks

"Nothing…" She replies and smiles

"Where are they?" Mardukas looks at his watch "They are late"

"Commander Mardukas, Please wait a little more" Tessa tells him

"Yes Ma'am"

Then from afar David's voice is heard

"Hear We Go Again!"

Then followed by men and women chanting "Hear we go again!" and feet stomping

"Same old Shit again!"

"Same old Shit again!"

"Marching down the Avenue"

"Marching down the avenue"

"A few more minutes and we will be through"

"A few more minutes and we will be through"

"I'll be glad and so will you"

"I'll be glad and so will you"

David was marching a Company of 76 men and women. One of them was Sousuke and Kurz.

"Company!" David yells

"Platoon!" David's platoon leaders orders

"Halt!"

"Left!"

"Left!"

"Face!"

"Platoon leaders! Have your platoons open ranks, dress right, and be ready for inspection!" David orders

David's platoon leaders turn around and give their commands.

Sousuke was wearing a heavy Olive Drab Uniform, with over 80 pounds of Equipment, an M14 rifle, A hand gun strapped to his leg, Complete body armor, Helmet, and an AT-4 strapped to his pack. He still stands in attention. David drops his pack and shoulders his weapon. He walks to the Patio and Presents himself.

"Good Morning, Sirs and Madams, I am here to present to you the graduating class of SOULS. For those who do not know me, I am Captain David Santiago. I am the SOULS st1 Commander. I have served Mithril for more than 6 years now. I am honored to have you for the Final Inspection of the New Company!" the crowd applause

"Yes… Captain Santiago." One of the higher brass said "What is the purpose of SOULS?"

"Sir! We are a special Purpose team that can do anything, and will do anything…"

"Anything?" The officer asked

"Yes Sir… My men are well versed in different combat specialties. Our First purpose is to be dispersed through out the Mithril Ranks in Different Units to provide Special tactics and techniques to their assigned units. We are like the Rangers of The US army. The second one is to be a Special Forces Unit in Mithril that is the sharp point of the SRT spearhead." David responded with Military manner

Kaname was shocked. She couldn't believe that one of her friends was really a 'hardcore' soldier

David faces the old woman. He renders a hand salute. The woman stands and salutes also.

"General, it would be an Honor if you inspect my company."

"I would be glad to david."

The old woman steps down the patio. She turns and says. "Miss Testarossa, come meet your new soldiers"

Tessa stands and follows the old woman. David stands in the middle and orders "Port Arms!"

All the soldiers place their rifles in their hands in front of their chest. The officers go around speaking to the new Soldiers. Then the general walks to a long haired blond Sergeant.

The General asks "What's your name?"

"Sergeant Kurz Weber ma'am!" The soldier replied

Tessa was surprised; she has never seen Kurz have so much bearing.

"Captain Santiago, What are his designation and his Specialty?"

"Ma'am he is URZU-6, a Sergeant in URZU team Pacific fleet. He is a Sniper."

"A sniper huh?" The general asked "Well let's see how well you shoot. Please fall out…"

Kurz runs to the back of the company and drops his pack.

"Captain Santiago please hand me your M14" The general ordered

"Yes, General." David responds and draws his gun. He gives it to her. She reaches down and picks up a rock about 2 inches in diameter. She places it in David's hands.

"Captain please go down the service way about 60 meters and place this on top of your head."

David raises his eyebrows and responds with a grunt. He runs down and places the rock on top of his head.

"Captain… Take off your helmet…"

David obeys and takes it off and places the rock back on top.

"Now Sergeant Weber, have you ever heard of William tell?"

"Yes Ma'am"

"I want you to shoot that rock off of the Captain's head."

"Yes ma'am"

Kurz lies down on the ground and aligns his shot.

"Sergeant Weber! I did not order you to shoot in prone. I want you to shoot it standing"

"Yes Ma'am!"

Kurz Stands and aims, takes him five seconds to aim and he takes a shot. The Captain was still standing. The General gives David a hand Gesture. The captain bends over and picks up something and runs back.

"Ma'am" David offers the rock back to the General. It was split into two pieces.

"Captain Santiago… Sergeant Weber took too much time on that shot. In real life, he would have been killed."

David kept silent.

"As punishment, 100 pushups in full gear"

"Yes Ma'am"

Kurz immediately puts on his pack. David drops to the ground with his company.

"Permission to begin ma'am!"

"Granted"

"1 General! 2 General! 3 General!"

David kept on counting

Kaname thought "Wow, this woman is brutal… But I guess it's nothing new…" Kaname haves a flashback to last month

(Tokyo)

David, Kaname, and Sousuke were sitting in David's living room.

"So here's the Deal Sousuke… If you work for me… You will have a permanent position here in Japan, Your job will be protecting Kaname, You will be in the secondary deployment list, and will be only utilized if, there is an opponent equipped with the Lambda driver."

"Sir… It sounds very good!"

"… What, you want more?"

Sousuke's head jolts back

"Fine sergeant, you drive a hard bargain, you will be paid, Hazard pay, SOULS pay, Jump Pay, Dive pay, and guard pay, plus a bonus… You will be paid Ten thousand US dollars a month"

Sousuke was speechless.

"So what? Do we have a deal?"

"YES SIR!"

"Great! We will start training ASAP which is by the way paid too"

"But Sir, I would ask if I could go to Merida and Say goodbye to my old team…"

"No…"

"I see…"

Kaname was lost in the conversation. But she understood that Sousuke's only request was shot down

"That's kinda unfair David…" Kaname added

"Hmmm…" David said will sipping on his drink "Unfair? Sousuke is a soldier… He is malleable; he will adapt and overcome… Besides we will be based in Merida, Japan, and the TDD1"

"Really Sir?" Sousuke asked

"Yes… And the best part about it is that the old SOULS will be leading the new SOULS program. So Melissa and Bel will be with us."

"The Sergeant Major and the Lieutenant was in SOULS"

"Yes, they were, they were some of the best Soldiers that I've ever seen in action. What do you think Melissa was doing before she joined SRT?"

"Well sir if I may ask, when is this training going to commence and what are we going to be doing?"

"Well Sergeant, It's more of a test than training. To see the Soldiers will and strength. We have selected Excelling Soldiers in the Pacific Battle Group."

"I see…"

"Wait…" Kaname butted in "What is this SOULS?"

David smirked

"Special Operations Unit Land & Sea… We are the Spear head of Mithril. We're basically like the US Army rangers with a mix of green beret and a dash of Navy Seal."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're the guys who go in missions which are super hazardous, which Intel marks as Null in Mission probabilities… Have you ever heard of the Nuke in San Antonio?"

"No…"

"Thanks to us… That nuke was already ready to blow up in 5 minutes in the middle of the airport. But we stopped it, with the terrorist, with out being spotted."

Kaname didn't know whether or not he was lying.

"Anyway… Summer is coming soon. That's when we are going… Also Miss Chidori…"

"I would like to invite you to training with us. If such an occasion if Sousuke or any of us is incapacitated, and no one is there to protect you, you would know how to defend yourself…"

"MA'AM! PERMISSION TO RECOVER!" David yelled. Kaname was brought back

"Granted, get your company up Captain…"

"Yes ma'am! On your feet ST1!"

"YES SIR!"

The old lady turned around and faced the officers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… I present to you, the new SOULS Company" She turns to Captain Santiago

"Congratulations Captain"

"Thank you ma'am…"

"Captain, we have a banquet for your men and women, please have them clean up. It would start at 1800 hours…"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Company!"

"Platoon!"

"Fall Out and meet in Hangar 53!"

"YES SIR!"

As the men were starting to walk away. Kalinin came closer to David

Sousuke was staring from afar.

"Oh shit… Sousuke, I really thought I was going to hit the Captain… My arms were tired already and it took me so long to acquire the sights"

"I never doubted your skills Kurz…"

Kaname came closer to Sousuke.

"Congratulations Sousuke!"

Kurz runs in.

"Well hello Kaname… Come to see me…"

Kaname shook her head

"Well… Good Job sergeants…"

Kaname turned around, it was Tessa smiling. There was tension filling the air. Sousuke knew something was about to happen, and He will get hurt because of it.

"Thank you Ma'am!"

"Sergeant Sagara!" Kalinin called

"Yes Sir?"

"Come here please…."

Sousuke stood next to David.

"Well Sergeant, I've heard very good reports from David. Good Job." Kalinin offered his hand for a hand shake. Sousuke shook his hand. Sousuke offers his hand to the Captain and he shakes David's hand. Sousuke notice something dripping on David's forehead.

"Sir? You're bleeding…"

"Really?" David checks his head. He had a small flesh wound on his head "Anyway, Sousuke I have to give you something…" David reaches in his BDU pocket. He gives him a case. Sousuke was surprised, he opens the case. "It's a challenge coin…" David said. It was a piece of metal of Shinny Titanium with the Mithril Sword in the middle.

"Thank you sir…"

"Take care of that Sousuke… There is a meaning to that coin… Only the best of the best receive it. I've forwarded your Records to Mithril Brass for Officer Promotion."

Sousuke was speechless again.

"Sousuke, you're a hard working Soldier, I believe that you would be an Excellent Combat officer. But don't get your hopes up yet, it would take about four to eight years for them to keep track. You would be promoted to 1st Lieutenant."

"Thank you Sir…"

"Very good Job Sousuke" Kalinin said

"Lt. Commander can we be excused for a few minutes… I need to speak to Master Sergeant Sagara for a couple of minutes."

"Of course…" Kalinin said and walked off

"Sousuke, I also would like to give you this." David reaches in his butt pack and gets a blued Colt .45 Mk IV with Special engravings in it. It had an Engraving of the Mithril Saber. "This is the SOULS Colt .45; the best of the Best receive this weapon…" David places it in Sousuke's hands but doesn't let go. Sousuke looks at David with a dumbfounded look

"Sousuke I'm asking you, to join the Elite SOULS ST1…"

"ST1? Sir…"

"Well, remember the men and women in black uniforms with the Balaclavas?"

Sousuke remembers the training

(Merida Island, Three weeks ago)

Men and Women with G36 wearing a Black Coveralls and face masks were walking around the room. The hangar doors open and about two hundred candidates walk in. A man walks in the middle of the hangar.

"COMPANY FALL IN!"

The candidates scramble to align themselves.

"You are all here to be tried out to be a SOULS operative. If you succeed in this Testing, you will be promoted, sent back to your old units, be paid more, and so on and So forth! You were sent here by your Commanders because you are the best and brightest!"

"YES SIR!" The men responded

"FROM NOW ON YOU WILL RESPOND TO ME AS SIR KAISER!" The man yelled

Another man stood beside him

"THIS IS SIR KNIGHT!" Kaiser yelled

"YES SIR KAISER!"

"Sir Knight, kindly take charge…"

"YES SIR!" Knight responded "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! I AM YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! I WILL WORK YOU TO THE BONE, AND WEED OUT THE FUCKING PUSSY FROM THE REAL MEN!"

(Blag) A woman in the same attire smacks Knight on the back of the head with her rifle

"Hello everyone! I am Ma'am Hawk"

"HELLO MA'AM!" The company responded

"First of all, all military rules must be executed here… Second of all and probably most important rule is Keep control and be ready to respond at all times…"

(BRATATATATATATATTATAT)

A staccato of gunfire was heard behind the company.

Some of the men jumped and aimed their weapons at the person shooting.

"FOR THOSE WHO DID NOT AIM THEIR WEAPONS AT SIR KAISER FALL OUT… YOU HAVE FAILED!" Knight shouted

Fifty men failed that test. Hundred fifty men were left.

"THE REST OF YOU! GO TO THE SOULS S4 AND GET YOUR EQUIPMENT!"

"Yes… Yes Sir… I do remember those men and women." Sousuke replied

"Well those men and women were ST1 operatives… They are the best of the best."

"I can tell sir…"

"Well Sousuke training and fighting isn't the only thing we do… We go deeper than what you think" David gets closer to Sousuke to whisper "We are also the secret internal affairs of Mithril… This is a new thing… ST1 exists because of High risk missions against Mithril personnel that are a hazard to Mithril itself…"

Sousuke's eyes grew wider in intrigue

"We weed out all the corrupt men and women of Mithril… We believe that some of the members of this organization don't believe in justice anymore…"

David backs up. "Anyway, I'd like you to meet someone tonight; He will explain everything to you…" David turns around and begins his trek back to Hangar 53

"SIR? Who else got accepted?"

"Well Ryo…"

Sousuke has another flashback.

(Jendai High school Approximately 3 months ago)

David just raveled his true identity. It was their last week in school before school starts again. Everything was slowly going back to normal. Miss Kagurazaka walks in peeved. She slams her folder on the table.

"OKAY CLASS LISTEN UP! WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT!"

The class started to burst into talk. People were confused because, it was only five more days until School was over. David looked at Sousuke and nodded. They knew that there was something going on.

"His name is Ryo Iwamura… You're from the US if I am not mistaken."

"Yes Ma'am… I was in High School…"

"Well then take a seat…"

"Thank you ma'am."

Ryo sat beside Kaname. He turns to her and Smiles at her. Kaname blushes. David leans to Sousuke.

"I don't like the looks of this sergeant… Keep a close eye on those two…" David whispered to Sousuke.

A few hours passed and it was lunch time. Ryo took off his blazer and placed it over his shoulder and stepped out. And the girls began to Giggle. Kaname was surprisingly sitting alone contemplating in what she should do. When the girls sat around her.

"My God… That Ryo is sexy…" One of the girls said

"I know… I think the boys" Kyouko points at David, Sousuke, and Shinji "Might be Jealous…"

"(Sigh) I think I've fallen in love with Ryo…" Mizuki said

Kaname choked on her lunch and began to laugh.

"First you were with Shirai, then with Sousuke, then with Issei, then Chased David, now Ryo…"

"Well first of all, Shirai is an asshole; Sousuke, Issei, and David are gay…"

David spat out his drink.

"Damn I forgot about that" David said among his group.

(Downstairs)

Ryo was walking around looking through the school. He bumps into Miss Mikihara.

"Hello, Miss Ren…" Ryo said

"Hello, you must be the new student… Ryo Iwamura?"

"Yes I am…"

"If you don't mind me asking, who did you know my name…?"

"Well for a beautiful young woman like you, it's difficult not knowing your name."

Ren smiles at him.

"I'll show you around Mr. Iwamura…"

"Thank you very much…"

Ryo looks up to the building and sees David looking down at them.

"Pssh…" David said "What a lame lin" David stops himself and remembers that he has heard that before from somewhere. "Hmm…"

(After School Jendai High School)

Students began to pour out of their classrooms. When Ryo was sitting down and the girls were flocking around him. Sousuke and David kept close attention. They both walked out

"Sir… I don't know, I don't trust the guy"

"Well… I have an Idea… give me your Glock and get your revolver ready."

Sousuke drew both guns and gave David the handgun. Kaname walks outside to the corridor and shuts the door

"What are you guys up to?"

"Oh nothing… OH SHIT!" David suddenly yelled. People in the corridor looked at David. "Sousuke rigged the hallway explosives everyone run!"

The students began to run downstairs. David checked if the area was cleared.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kaname yelled

"Trust me…"

David opens the door. The girls were wondering what was going on outside.

"Ryo can I have a word with you…"

David immediately pulls back and closes the door.

"Sousuke get ready…"

Ryo opens the door and comes out alone. He shuts the door behind him. David aims the Glock at him. Ryo immediately responds by pulling his own Glock 26. Sousuke aims his revolver at a safe distance at Ryo.

"I knew it… Who are you?"

Ryo did not say anything. He looked at the window and he dashed and jumped of the corridor window. David tried going after him but it was too late. Ryo was running full speed at ground floor.

"DID YOU SEE THAT GUY! HE JUST JUMPED OFF A TWO STORY WINDOW!"

(Somewhere in Tokyo at night)

Kaname was walking alone. She had an ear piece on but it was hidden by her hair.

"Are you guys sure about this…"

"Okay…"

Kaname walked around the park and right on cue high school boys from a different school came along.

"Hey… who is this cutie?"

"HELP!" Kaname yelled

"No need for shouting help babe… you ain't going to where." One of the boys said

Kaname began to think "Oh no… I don't think he's coming."

"Guys… Help… Kaname whispered to her Hidden microphone."

"Whoa, man… She's insane… But whatever, come on let's finish this…"

"Let her go…" Someone said behind them. It was Ryo.

"Who the hell is this pretty boy?"

Ryo lunged forward and drew a baton.

"A Shlagstock…" David muttered

Ryo swung his baton at the man knocking one of the men unconscious. Then he followed up a reverse roundhouse kick, catching the guy in the throat. The third man ran away in terror.

"Okay Kaname get ready…" Sousuke said

Then the grass began to move. It stood up it was David with a M4. To the right of Kaname it was Sousuke with the same attire. Sousuke began to move in with Caution.

"Sousuke stay back!"

David dropped his gun and reached to his back pocket. David drew the same baton as Ryo.

"So… You're a master of Kali Silat huh?"

David prepares himself. Ryo smirks and Lunges in. With a barrage of attacks. David was surprised. He thought "Damn it he's faster than I thought" Suddenly David twists around to round house kick Ryo but Ryo dodges it by sliding to the side and he hits David. David spat out blood. Sousuke thought "We're wearing Level II armor. He couldn't have…" Sousuke immediately aims his rifle at Ryo and activates the laser. Ryo stands up and faces Sousuke

"Sousuke… Stop… He's Mithril"

Ryo's eyes flinched.

"He sent you didn't he… I should have known… Anyway come on… let's go" David said and Stood up. He slips and Ryo helps him stand.

"Are you okay David?" Kaname asks him

"Are you okay David?" David heard again. "Your head is bleeding…"

"I'm fine Miss Chidori."

"By the way have you seen Ryo?"

"Yeah, He headed on to the hangar."

"Okay." David placed his hand on his Side arm and aimed it at Kaname. Kaname immediately pushes the gun sideways forcing David to drop it.

"Oh Very good! You've learned well."

"Yeah I guess so" Kaname responded. She smiled. Even though in the beginning she didn't like the idea at she had fun working with Mithril. She learned how to use radios securely. How to use weapons and other useful self defense techniques.

"Oh! I almost forgot… My technicians made something for both of you guys." David said to Kaname and Sousuke

"Come with me."

(Hangar 53)

Some of the Soldiers were inside the building. It looked like a normal small aircraft hangar. It was filled with useless junk. David walks in with Sousuke and Kaname.

"Ryo!" David shouts. Ryo runs to him

"Yes sir?"

"Come with me too please."

They walked into a massive semi truck container. It was pitch black. David shuts the door. Then lights turn on. David reaches to the ground and pulls a chord. And a stairwell appears. They walk down. And they see a very accommodating space. Like the ones in the base.

"Welcome to the cemetery." Kaname read off one of the walls. They walk through the hallway and they hear laughing and Television. They stop in front of room with a Camera.

"HEY! LET ME IN!" David yells

The door opens. There was a well furnished living room. There were 4 doors. One of them was open and glowing lights were coming out of it.

"Sir! The equipment is there on the table!" Someone said from the glowing room.

"Okay thanks Rina!" David replied.

David picks up a box. He reaches in and passes out smaller boxes. Kaname opens it and finds a neck piece, an ear piece, a Watch, and a very high tech looking cell phone.

"What are these sir?" Sousuke asks

"Those are your brand new, Covert Monitoring Devices. Those cell phones, can make calls anywhere in the world. It is also level IV encrypted, Only Mithril Satellites can pin point your location, It is tactical proof, water proof, Can send Email, take pictures, GPS" David gave a long explanation

"Why are you giving this to us?" Kaname

"It's a very good way to keep in touch. Oh by the way! That Cell phone, you can open it side ways and a keyboard will appear. You can access Websites on it. Now these other pieces are optional. The neck piece and ear piece can be used as a wireless mike and receiver. The watch also has a SOS button and it can monitor movement and the person's heartbeat. Anyway my point is, I want all of you to wear it… It is precaution."

"Precaution?" Kaname asked

"Yes, In any case where you are taken from us, or, we are incapacitated, Mithril can find you." David said and looked at his watch. "Oh man, I have to go to a debriefing"

David walked Kaname, Sousuke, and Ryo to the secret doorway.

"Oh by the way…" David suddenly said "This place does not exist; You did not go to the cemetery… Got it?"

Both Ryo and Sousuke said "YES SIR!"

"Good, Then I'll see you at the banquet…" David shuts the doorway.

"I'm off…" Ryo said

"Bye" Kaname told him

Sousuke and Kaname walked out from behind the massive containers. The other soldiers looked at them and they began nudging each other and laughing.

"So… How was your training?" Sousuke asked

"It was fun… I learned a few things…"

"Like what?"

"Like this!" Kaname exclaimed, She grabbed Sousuke's shoulder pushed it forward, swept his right leg, and before he fell, Kaname drew his pistol and aimed at him.

"Ow…"

"Cool huh? David, actually taught me that one"

"It Shows…" Sousuke turned and said. His forehead was bleeding.

"Sousuke, I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay…"

Kaname pulled out a med kit from her pocket. She immediately tended to his wounds. She remembers;

"Okay… First thing you have to know is that 'anything that can go wrong will go wrong' It's Murphy's Law. So you have to prepare for anything." David said

"Okay, what if what you prepared went wrong to?" Kaname asked

"You know what scratch that… Just remember be prepared…"

Kaname placed a band aid on Sousuke's forehead.

"That's really handy…"

"Always be prepared…"

The other soldiers were laughing. Hearing from afar they hear "Get a room you two!" Kaname turns red. Sousuke stands up. They walked out the hangar.

"I'm really glad I came here"

"Why?"

"Well I get to spend time here with you…"

Sousuke kept quiet

"Sousuke?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm just tired… Before we marched up to the staging area, we ran."

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Actually it's not to gripe about but, I am actually impressed with The Captain's leadership skills"

"Why?"

"Well, When were in training."

Sousuke was running with the instructors. It was 4 in the morning. They were all just running with the Basic equipment. Their combat gear and their weapons.

"KEEP RUNNING!"

They get to the beach.

"In to the water!"

The water was 40 degrees. Some of the soldiers were having a hard time swimming.

"DAMN IT! TEAM WORK! NUMBER 43! IF YOU DROWN YOU KILL THE WHOLE COMPANY!" One of the instructors yelled.

Some of the instructors were in a small boat.

They swam half way around the island and got back on the beach.

"DEFFESNSIVE PERRIMETER!" Sousuke yelled

All the soldiers grunted in agreement

"MOVE!" The instructor said.

They ran up and went in the rifle range. They shot 3 magazines into a target 250 yards away. After with the range they all stood up one at a time

"WHAT THE FUCK! UNIFORMITY DAMN IT!" The instructor yelled

They kept running for 4 miles more. They all ended up in the Hangar. The soldiers were tired.

"REST!"

The men dropped their equipment and laid on the floor. Then a man in the same uniform came out. It was Kaiser.

"OFFICER ON THE FLOOR!" One of the instructors said

Everyone stood up slowly.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHAT IS YOUR BALLS TO HEAVY?"

One of the soldiers had it. It was Kurz.

"WE RAN FOR 8 MILES! WE HAVEN'T SLEPT IN THIRTY SIX HOURS! GET THE HELL OFF OUR BACKS!"

"Well, then sergeant! EVERYONE LISTEN UP! THANKS TO THIS SERGEANT! EVERYONE IS RUNNING ANOTHER LAP AROUND THE BASE!"

"Awww…" a moan was heard

"WHAT! FINE EVERYONE DROP DOWN TO YOUR SKIVIES!"

"Awww…" Another moan

Everyone was taking off their clothes. The women candidates were hesitant. But when they saw Kaiser was doing the same

"Sir? What are you doing?" The Lieutenant asked. Kaiser was taking his jacket and his pants off.

"What ever the subordinate does, a leader is able to do it his or herself…"

Kaiser took his balaclava off. It was David. He was down to his underwear. He turned to his Company and yelled

"LADIES AND GENTS RALLY UP! MOVE OUT! FOUR MILES UP AND FOUR MILES DOWN! HOOAH!"

There was a sudden charge of unexplained enthusiasm in the company.

"HOOAH!" the company replied

They all ran outside

"Wait… they made you run in your underwear in the cold?"

"Uh… Yeah"

"So what's your point Sousuke?"

"Well, the point is that he does know how to lead. And I have seen him fight. At the same time this is what worries me…"

"Huh?"

"It's just too sudden that we trust this guy…"

"Actually… I had the same feeling about him, but then again…"

"What?"

"A few days ago we had a talk"

It was a few weeks ago. David walks in the Officers Bar. Kaname was sitting with Lieutenant Chang. The lieutenant has been teaching her basic hand to hand combat and non lethal weapon usage for the past few weeks

"So Kaname how's your training going?"

"It's going great…"

"Yeah, she's a quick learner Cap"

"That's good" David turns to Kaname "So what have you learned?"

"Well, she taught me Taekwondo and Hapkido. And how to use this." Kaname pulls out an X-10 long range Taser.

"That's good, Check this out" David hands her a black Plastic case "It's a modified Glock 26. There's an Internal laser aiming module" David went on and on about the Specs of the Weapon, but Kaname felt like it was one of those Sousuke moments where her dreams are put up and then broken.

"Kaname?"

"Huh?"

"I'd like you to have this… In any case where any of us get incapacitated, you'll have a way to defend yourself."

Kaname suddenly felt peeved. She felt that David was anticipating, for something terrible to happen. She didn't want to lose Sousuke again

"Incapacitated… Don't even say that. Sousuke has been a good body guard. I'd be damned if he was killed."

"I see…"

"It's really nice of you to do this for me, but I have to decline…"

David turned around "Michelle be sure, that she can defend herself by the end of the target date." David walked off. David was slightly angry.

"C'mon Kaname, he didn't mean it like that…"

"I don't know… Michelle can I be honest with you?"

"Yeah"

"I still don't trust him… I know I should but, it's going against my intuition"

Michelle began to laugh.

"What?"

"Would you believe this is the second time I've heard this."

"What do you mean?"

"A few years ago, there was a young woman, who I taught. She was being body guard by David. His cover was blown by some organization. So Mithril decided to pull him out. Before leaving her, he had the bright idea of teaching her how to defend her self in a high risk situation. So she was brought here in Merida for training and one day David gave her a handgun. He gave her one because she was going to be sent back to her supposed normal life, while Mithril watched from afar. The woman refused to accept it. David got mad and stormed off. Time passed and the woman was back to her old school. She was assaulted by some rapists or something like that"

"Really? So what happened?"

"Out of no where David pops out like Superman beating the shit out of those guys. Then one of them pulled a gun out and shot at her. David covered her with his body. He took three rounds for her.

"Wow…"

"Yeah, not only that, He disobeyed direct orders, He flew thousands of miles just to watch over her. And you know what his justification was."

"What?"

"I'm going to quote him on this he told her 'I warned you, you should have taken it'"

"Okay? So what's the point of this story?"

"My point is that he really means well."

"I don't know"

Lieutenant Chang took a sip of her drink. She leans back on her chair. Tilting the chair a little bit.

"You know Sousuke was discharged and be shot on site if he goes to Tokyo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well before summer started, David pulled some strings to put him back into Mithril."

"Wait? Sousuke was discharged? Why?"

"Well seems that Sousuke didn't want to leave you. He gave the top brass an ultimatum and he got canned for it"

"I see…"

"Now, you get what I'm saying? This guy will work hard to please everyone."

"…"

Sousuke and Kaname walked into the NCO bar.

"So, he fixed my status?" Sousuke asked

"Yeah."

"FUCK YEAH!" A familiar voice was heard. It was Melissa standing in front of the Bar.

"SOUSUKE! I WAS JUST PROMOTED TO 2nd LIEUTENANT!"

"Congratulations ma'am"

"They're going to promote me during the ceremony tonight!"

"That's great Melissa" Kaname said

"Well, that's not the only good news… Sousuke, You and Kurz have been promoted to Master Sergeants"

"What? I'm only part time though…"

"Doesn't matter, this came from Top brass."

"Who referred me?"

"Probably it was part of your contract that you signed with David"

"I see…"

Melissa checks her watch.

"Oh shoot! It's four already! C'mon we need to get dressed!"

Sousuke shook his head and said "I'm sorry; I got to go get my Class A from the cleaners." Sousuke ran outside.

"(Sigh) that guy…" Melissa shook her head.

"But I don't have anything to wear" Kaname said

"Don't worry, come with me." Melissa took her hand

(Merida Island Around Six o'clock in Hangar 53)

Everyone was in Class A uniform. The instructors were already at the ceremony with Miss Chidori, except for David. He stayed to make sure that his company was ready. David was in full uniform. He had numerous medals and awards, but he did not have his captain ranks on.

"Everyone listen up. Most of you have been selected to be here. I know that these past few days have been horrible and the training flew by in weeks. It might feel that this has been more of a test rather than training. But, this has strained the group to the best of the best. You are now officially called SOULS. You are the best of the best that Mithril can offer…"

There was a moment of silence

"Now, we are offering specialization training for those who feel that this training session was lacking raise your hands"

A few of the soldiers raised their hands. One of them was Sousuke and Kurz. There was a common feeling that, since we are here we get the money anyway.

"I see… Those who didn't raise your hands, you are forgetting, you will be put in harms way; you will be expected to perform better than the rest. It's okay if you don't take the offer, but remember, a lot is at stake with your lives. Not just yours, but the success of the mission and your fellow soldiers."

Another moment of silence

"Now who is interested?"

All of the soldiers raised their hands

"Very good… Thank you very much for coming here and training. Don't be a stranger, please come and drop by and visit me and the instructors."

"Yes Sir! Thank you for having us here!" the company replied

"Now, please let us all go to the main hall for the banquet and ceremony."

David jumped off the stage and Sousuke and Kurz came up to him

"How can I help you guys?"

"Sir, Thank you…"

"No problem guys…"

"No sir" Sousuke said "I know what you did for me and I am grateful for what you have done…"

"Again Sergeant it's not a problem, now let's go before the ceremony ends."

They walked to the main hall. They opened the door and the people stood up and clapped.

"Welcome back Captain!" was heard over and over again

David walked towards the General.

"Ma'am!" David salutes

The general salutes also she puts her hand down and hugs him.

"It's so nice to have you back"

"Thank you ma'am"

Sousuke was walking around. He saw Melissa was sitting drinking with some people she has never met. Sousuke felt misplaced. He didn't know where to go.

"Sergeant Sagara" Someone said. Sousuke turns. It was Colonel Testarossa. (I call her Colonel because that's her designation unless she is on the ship)

"Ma'am!"

"Come with me please."

Tessa took Sousuke's hand. She led him to a table in the corner of the room. There was Kurz, Grouseaux, and Kaname. Kaname stood up and greeted him

"Hello Sousuke"

Kaname took Sousuke's breath away. She was wearing a black evening dress with a slit in the side. She was wearing red lipstick. She was gorgeous.

"Uh…"

"Sit down." Tessa told him. Tessa was wearing her usual uniform, but she was wearing make up. Sousuke didn't know who to complement or what to do.

"So, are you excited?" Grouseaux asked

"Yes, Sir I am… I've heard that, you've been blessed and you're going to be based in Tokyo?"

"Yes sir…"

Tessa suddenly felt sad. She wasn't going to see him that much anymore

"Very good, but still that doesn't mean that you're out of URZU team."

"Not all sir"

"Ummm… Excuse me?" someone said

"Yes?"

"I am looking for a Miss Chidori?"

"Yes, how can I help you?" Kaname replied

"Can you please come with me? One of our Mithril officials wants to speak to you about your training session?"

"Sure"

Kaname stood up. Most of the men's eyes followed her across the room and out the door. Then the microphone had a feedback "Ladies and gentlemen May I have your attention. We are going to commence the ceremony"

One by one each of the soldiers were called up and given their new ranks and new uniform items.

"Sousuke Sagara"

Sousuke stood up, walked briskly, and went in front of David. He placed the new ranks on his shoulders. Then he whispers "Sousuke I need to speak to you and Ryo in private later." After Sousuke received his ranks he turned around and saluted. The ceremony went on without a hitch. Even though some of the guests were drunk from the free bar. The banquet went on. David sat down with Sousuke at their table. There was an odd feeling between Tessa and David. David tries to speak to her, she replies with short and tactless responses.

"Seems I'm not wanted here" David said jokingly

"WELL WELL WELL, IF IT ISN'T THE DEVIL HIMSELF!" someone said. It was a middle aged colonel from the Malaysian battalion.

"Sir, C'mon you're drunk." A major tugged at his shoulder.

"Nah, Fuck this GOD DAMN CREATURE!"

David stood up.

"Sir, please stop" David told him

"Fuck you" The colonel replied and Punched David in the mouth. David fell backwards and slammed his back at the table. David rubs his lips. He was bleeding. The banquet became quiet, and everyone was looking

"You bastard!" The colonel said and spat at him. He hits David in the eye. David kept quiet and whipped the spit off.

"HEY!" Melissa shouted "What the hell is your problem?"

"Ah, don't get in the middle of this you bitch!" The colonel said, pushing his major and then shoving Melissa. Melissa was about to fight back, but her heel from her shoes broke off. She fell backwards slamming her head on the chair. She began bleed also. David saw what the colonel did. He stood up. Grabbed the colonel by his shoulder. He pulled him and punched him. The colonel fell a few feet away.

"DON'T YOU EVER, FUCKING TOUCH MY SUBORDINATES YOU SECOND CLASS PIECE OF SHIT!"

David walked closer. The colonel pulled out a .45. With speed David rushed forward and kicked the handgun away from him. He grabbed him by the collar. "GET YOUR ASS UP!" he yelled. David looked around. He saw everyone was looking at him. The general was shaking her head. David dropped the colonel and walked out. Melissa staggered towards the door following him. So did a few Officers and NCOs. The banquet went on like nothing happened. David walked all the way towards the beach.

"CAP!" Melissa yelled

"Are you okay?"

Melissa pushed David.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"I'm sorry…"

Melissa sighs. "Look don't play this macho bullshit, I know what he did was wrong, but you can not show any aggression here… You know what your situation is"

"…"

Brandon walked towards them. While some of the people that followed stayed on the less sandy ground.

"Nice one sir…" Brandon said

"Yeah what ever…" David got a better look at Melissa's head. "Shit…" He reached at his pocket and took out his handkerchief. He wiped the blood of her forehead. "I just hate it you know…"

"It's okay…" Melissa said and embraced him

"Sir?" Someone said. It was the Major that was trying to stop the colonel

"I apologize for what happened…"

"No problem Sir…"

Sousuke walked towards them with a distraught look.

"What's wrong?"

"Sir…" Sousuke handed David a video camera.

"What's this?"

"I found it on her seat. It was tied with Kaname's Ribbon"

David played it. It was Kaname. "If you ever want to see me alive again, you must drop off an M9 series AS in North Korean border. Please do this or else they are going to kill me and Experiment on me. Please SEND HELP!" Then the video abruptly stops. It was not a normal hostage video. Kaname's tone did not sound like she was reading it off cue cards and she was doing odd hand gestures

"Oh my God… Kaname has been abducted…" Melissa said

"Shit here we go again…" David said rubbing his forehead


	9. Congratulations Chapter 9

Congratulations. 

(A/N)  
HELLO EVERYONE!

Finally, I am done with the Intro of Steel Hearts! Now I can finnaly focus on Sousuke and Kaname. Once in a while new characters will come in, but not as bad as the first episodes. Anyway, it's late and I forced myself to write this. Lately I haven't had time, and a few things happed whiched turned me off to FMP, but it's all okay again, I got over it. Now The next one will probably be out next month. So be sure I have a lot of surprised in stall (Insert evil laugh), Well Enjoy

-SL

P.S Will have more than a handfull of Curse words.

"…" David slouched over his desk. In front of him was Some of the Members of SOULS. Most that were in with him are older members. The other members were on computers and telephones.

"Okay… Analysis show that this video has just been made in less than forty eight hours" Lieutenant Chang said

"No Shit" Melissa said

"What did the Templars say about her Location?" Bel asked

"They're trying to track her right now…" Michelle replied

In the corner of the room. Ryo and Sousuke were watching the tape over.

"Sir!" Sousuke suddenly said

"What?" David replied

"Look at her hands… U-S-A-C-A" Sousuke said

"She's doing sign language" Ryo added

"U-S-A-C-A?" Kurz tried analyzing it "United States Air Craft Association?"

"United States of America, California you dimwit" Melissa said running her hand through her hair

"California? Damn it… We've been sitting here for eight hours figuring out that! They must be there by then!" Bel said

Then the door opened. One of the SOULS sergeants came in

"Brandon what's up?" Melissa asked

Master Sergeant Brandon Chou- An ex Gang member from the Asian Triads. His call sign, Ghost; he was given this name not by serving with SOULS but, he was called Ghost in Hong Kong for notoriously appearing and disappearing in the crowds eye. Even though he is young, he was a hardened criminal but, he finds a certain satisfaction in serving Mithril.

"Ma'am, I found this…" Brandon hands Melissa a receipt. It was a receipt from a store called 'best buy.' The transaction was made three days prior to the incident. The address was in Los Angeles California. It stated that the perpetrators bought the Camera, Tape, and Some anime DVDs.

"okay we got a Receipt, that it does lead to California"

"Kurz check the data base for who ever went to leave and just got back this week" Bel said

"Man…"Kurz replied

"Just do it, before I take your rank…"

"No one went to California…" David suddenly said

"What?" Everyone said

"I had the templars check that, nothing… Now we have this receipt, it seems all too easy… This is what worries me"

(Bleep) David's laptop sounds off. He checks it, it was his E-mail

"SON OF A BITCH!" He shouted

"What happened?"

"We have fourteen hours"

"What" Sousuke asked

"It's an unknown E-mail"

"Maybe someone's tricking us" Kurz added

"No… this is real… take a look" David said and faced his laptop to his team. It was a Picture of Kaname handcuffed to a chair blind folded. On her lap she had an LA times newspaper. It was dated today.

"Okay, no doubt she's in LA…"

"Alright! This is what we're" David was cut off by a Phone call David answers it. "Okay… thanks, keep trying until the interference is over"

"Okay, The templars checked Kaname's CMT she is in LA but, the there's a problem, since our equipment hasn't been used for about a year now, it has been updated and were receiving problems through the satellites, It's going to take three more hours"

"Sir, we don't have that much time!" Ryo said

"What, we're going to drop a Hi tech billion dollar piece of Equipment in enemy hands?"

"…" Ryo kept quiet

"Sir? How about we fly out there right now and just receive the orders while en route?" Sousuke said

David chuckles "Actually I was about to say that… Alright, I want Lieutenant Chang, Sergeant Chou, Sergeant Sagara, Sergeant Iwamura, Sergeant Weber, Lieutenant Grouseaux, Sergeant Major… I mean 2nd Lieutenant Mao. Come with me." David stands up and heads for the door

"What are we going to do?" Kurz asked

"We're going to get her back…"

(Colonel Testarossa's Office)

David was standing in front of Tessa. Tessa looked very stressed. She did not get any sleep that night. She was up all night trying to figuring out how the enemy got through the supposedly Impenetrable base.

"Captain… Please, just get out…"

"Ma'am, we are almost certain of her location!"

"I am not going to risk my men, for you to" Tessa was cut off by David's phone

"I'm sorry ma'am…" David answers his phone "Yes? Really! It's up and running again? Great okay, finalize and turn in a TP. What? Doesn't matter figure it out with your sister. We'll go over it the briefing, okay, thanks bye." David shuts his phone and pockets it

"That was very rude Captain…" Tessa snarled at David

"Sorry Ma'am, but I've just received the call and we have located miss Chidori."

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"She's in the middle of Downtown LA. In a small four floor building."

"How accurate is your info?" Tessa asked

"Unless Kaname has been striped down and put in a microwave, pretty accurate"

Tessa was starting to get sick of David's dumb anecdotes

"Ma'am if you please come with me."

"Where?"

"Just, trust me ma'am, no need to ask questions"

"I demand you to tell me Captain!"

David turned his back on Tessa. He headed for the door. Tessa stood up from her chair

"What is wrong with you?"

"Ma'am unless you want Miss Chidori to survive I suggest you cooperate with me. I am not Obliged to tell you where we're going but We are going to need your assistance."

"Captain Santiago I am not going to follow you or go with you anywhere, if you don't even tell me what's going on!"

Ever since Tessa found out that David was an ex-Mithril operative, their relationship turned awkward. When David was thrown to the brig, she went through all the files about SOULS and Captain Santiago. What really turned their relationship to the worse was that Tessa read that David has or had connections to Mr. Silver. She didn't know whether to trust him or not.

David turns around. He thought that he could have gotten away with his last comment but, he needed The Colonel's help. "Ma'am please… I am begging you we only have a short time"

"Captain Santiago… First of all how can I trust your judgment if" The door opens and Tessa was cut off. It was the general.

"Ma'am!" David and Tessa saluted

"Colonel Testarossa may I have a moment with you… David kindly wait outside." The general said

"Yes Ma'am"

David went outside.

"Sit down Colonel"

"Yes ma'am"

The general sat in front of Tessa

"What seems to be the problem with you and him?"

"Him? Dav"

"Ah, don't say his name…"

"Well he… I don't trust him…"

"He has a lot of experience Captain."

Tessa couldn't argue with the general. She was at no position

"Look, Miss Testarossa, just allow him and give him the permission to do this"

"…"

"There was one time, when I was caught in China by the Russians." The General suddenly said, which caught Tessa's attention

"I was beaten, taunted, abused, and thrown into jail…" The General paused and took a deep breath "I even got raped…" The General now had Tessa's full attention

"I still remember it was Summer in the middle of no where. They tied me to a post, and faced a whole squad of conscripts at me. They were about to execute me. Suddenly all the men from the squad fell to the ground. Then someone untied me. It was David…"

"So Mithril sent in a rescue squad for you?"

"No… David and John… They disobeyed orders to save my life."

Tessa couldn't believe what she was hearing

"They came alone?"

"Yes, in fact when they came, they were just wearing civilian clothes, no communication systems, no AS or air support. Well, they came ten minutes before air support came to Napalm the area. Mithril wanted me dead but they came to the rescue."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I asked them the same thing, the only thing they said is that I was important to them. Then we made our way back to China and They set up a distress call. And we got picked up."

"… I see…"

"My point is this Tessa… He will flip Hell over just to do what he thinks is right, and usually it's the right thing he is doing. The only thing I ask you is that, please just trust him, it would probably be easier for you…"

The General stood up and Tessa followed her to the door. The door opens and David was resting his back against the wall. "Umm… Captain?" Tessa said

"Yes ma'am?"

"Let's go" Tessa replied looking at the General

(Hangar 53)

David slid the rusted door open. It was dark. Hangar 53 used to be a Aircraft depot then turned into a storage facility a couple of years ago. Now it more looks like a dump because of all the cluttered out dated parts.

"FREEZE!" Someone yelled and aimed their weapons at david, their laser sights shined. Tessa jumped back

"Melt!" David replied

"Cap! C'mon we've been waiting for you guys"

"Madam captain if you come with me please" Some one said over Tessa's shoulder. Tessa couldn't see anything. Someone grabbed her arm and guided her. As soon as she knew it she was in a elevator shaft with david and two heavily armed men.

"Where are we?" Tessa asked

"We're in the Cemetery, SOULS ST1 main HQ. This is where all our information and equipment are gathered and kept." Tessa looks to the side and sees a massive window. It overlooks another Medium sized hangar filled with different Model AS and Small transport Aircrafts.

"I've never seen this place… Not even in the schematics." Tessa said in awe

"Well, it was secret ever since the Base was opened. Now if we could ask, please, do not reveal the location or speak about where you went this morning"

"Yes, of course"

"Great, please come with me to the briefing room." David said. The armed guards followed their officers to the door, then they headed back up the elevator. The officers come in. they instantly heard "Officers on deck!"

"At ease" David said. Bel was up the small podium briefing the unit on the operation. Then a young woman stands up. A beautiful young woman about Sousuke's age stood up. She had long brown curly hair. She puts on her glasses and reads off her laptop.

"We have received signal from the angel's location. It is in a building in the middle of Downtown LA. Here are the specs"

A hologram shows up in the middle of the room

"As you can see the building isn't that big. As far as we know the building is not in business, so most likely there are no civilians in the building. I propose a Squad can clear the building, by entering through the service gate and the main gate. 1st fire team can enter through the Service entrance tactically, deploying flash bangs. The 2nd fire team can stroll in quietly and take the third and forth floor"

"Excuse me?" Tessa suddenly said

"Yes ma'am?"

"I'm sorry to knit pick but, is there any chance to get the 2nd fire team up to the top floor?"

"Yes ma'am however it is watched over by an SC"

"SC?"

"Surveillance camera"

"I see, how about this? Can you pull out the Schematics for the air ducts of the building?"

"Gladly ma'am"

"For a small building the air ducts are pretty big. I think you could insert a team if we could get them up in the roof"

"How about cutting the electricity, and getting the cameras before they go back online?" Kurz asked

"Yeah, we can do that?"

"Rina, can you hack the DWP?" David asked

"Sir, I've done it before and I can do it again"

"Great! Colonel do you have anymore ideas?" David said

"Does the enemy have AS capability?"

"No ma'am we have scanned the area and it looks clear. We also checked the surrounding Surveillance cameras that are linked online. So far there's only a black SUV parked in the underground structure"

"Okay, Seems you have a plan, I'll go set your team up a Jet, to get you to LA"

"No need, ma'am If we take a Normal Jet it's going to take a good ten hours. We only have twelve left."

"So what do you have in mind?"

"I'm glad you asked?" Bel passes David a folder. He opens and give Tessa a parchment.

"Granted, But what is this for?"

"You'll see ma'am we're going to tow it to Hangar one" David presses his collar. Then the door opens. Sousuke was in full gear already.

"Colonel!" Sousuke saluted

"Sergeant, please escort the Colonel back up surface, and go with her to her office."

"Yes Sir!" Sousuke replied

Tessa and Sousuke stepped outside and got back on the elevator. Both were worried about Kaname.

"Sousuke…"

"Yes?"

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Uh… Yes ma'am of course"

"I don't trust him…"

"Me neither ma'am… I know I should but still I have doubts"

Both of them sigh. They get back on top then they hear sirens.

"I'm sorry Sergeant Sagara, but you have to go back down, we'll escort the Colonel back to her room"

"Affirmative." Tessa just looks at Sousuke "Good luck…" Sousuke read Tessa's lips

Hangar 1

A black odd looking aircraft was being pulled in.

"Okay Fuel it up!" one of the maintanance crew shouted

David and his selected SOULS operatives walked in the Hangar with their full gear. Along their side are PRT and some SRT soldiers starting to load up in a Globe master. They also placed two M9s. Tessa walks in to check on everything.

"Ma'am thank you very much" David Turned to Tessa and smiled

"I'll be frank Captain… I don't like this Idea… But this is the only thing that we can do for now…"

"…"

"SIR! IT'S READY LET'S GO!" Melissa shouted.

Tessa sees the odd looking aircraft.

"What is this?"

"It's an experimental Russian Stealth aircraft. We captured this Craft two years ago. It was designed to drop a single AS. It can fly over forty thousand miles, at a constant speed of 1600 miles per hour." David Answered

"those stats are impossible…"

"Well, it was made from Black technology… Besides, this is the only one in its existence, well Two, but we destroyed the other one."

"Is it safe?"

"Fairly" Leon said behind her. Tessa turns and gives him a look. David nods at Leon and walks with the rest of the Group.

These eight people put their rifles up in the air and chanted. "Hooah! Hooah!" They got in a single line and started boarding. Sousuke was last in line. He looked at the colonel and nodded. They sat down on special chairs. Sousuke looks at David

"Sir who is flying the plane?"

"It's flown by wire."

the HUD lights up and shows Rina's face. "Okay I'm going to Taxi the plane to the Runway. The Globe Master will follow you. So just incase it goes FUBAR, we can at least pull you guys out."

"Okay, Everyone set?" Bel asked

"Kaiser Ready!"

"Urzu 7 Ready"

"Urzu 6 Ready"

"Urzu 2 Ready"

"Urzu 1 ready"

"Ghost Ready"

"Hawk Ready"

"Sergeant Iwamura Ready!"

"Aircraft is set!" Rina said

The aircraft started to pick up speed rapidly. Soon they were airborne. Then they hit Super sonic. The Operatives felt the force pushing them back on their seats. They got to hundred twenty thousand feet in ten minutes. Then the plane began to sputer.

"Oh shit…" Melissa said

Then the plane started to accelerate again.

"Don't worry, secondary boosters" Hawk said

The ride was a nightmare, they didn't know whether the plane was going to stop in mid air. The Dart flew by so fast, that the globe master was six thousand miles away in two hours.

The plane began to decrease it speed, which made the crew nervous. The HUD lights up.

"Okay, you're in Contenental US territory, In ten minutes you'll be over the Palmdale area, when the light turns green and the ECS cancels, you have thirty seconds to get out the plane. It is crucial that you do not hesitate to jump out, because if the USAF spots the aircraft, they will not hesitate to shoot it down."

"Okay ladies and gents, check your equipment, check your partners equipment." David said

Sitting down everyone patted, pulled their equipment. Then they started checking their partners. Kurz immediately started to tap Hawk, Then soon It became grabbing and pinching. David drew his handgun and pistol whipped his fore arm. Kurz retracted and grabbed his arm. David gave him a look, then Kurz switched partners. He started to Check Sousuke's. They were all partnered up before the flight. It was Brandon with Ryo, Melissa and Bel, David and Michele, Sousuke and Kurz. Then the light turned red. They were a minute away from jumping. They all stood up in the cramped aircraft. The light turns green.

"GO! GO! GO!" Kaiser Yelled over the radio

They all jumped out one by one. They jumped from 30,000 feet up in the air. When they all got out, the plane immediately shut its doors, turned around and headed back to Merida. They all grabbed each others arms and free fall at break neck speeds. They jerked each others arms and they let go. They were about 3,000 feet above the ground. In a few seconds they deployed their Parachutes and glided down to the desert floor. They landed a quarter of a mile away from the Interstate Freeway. They collected their gear, stuffed their parachutes in their Rucksacks and headed towards the freeway.

"Ryo?!" David said

"Yes sir?"

"Where are they?"

Suddenly neon lights blazed down the freeway blasting hip hop music out of their Import cars.

"Oh no… you didn't…"

They got close to the Rice rockets.

"Hey Ryo! What's UP?!" One of the drivers said

"Hey Tim, We need to go here" Ryo gave Tim a "Map quest print out."

"Yeah sure… But what's with the get up?"

"Don't worry about it…" Brandon Shook his head

The Strike team went on their mission. They packed their equipment in the modified cars. David and Michelle rode in the second car. The driver's name was Eddie.

"Hey Baby…" Eddie told Michelle. Michelle glared at him

"Hey have you ever had your shit pushed in?"

"What did you say?" Michelle said in disgust. She drew her USP and she prodded Eddie with it.

"ugh"

"Uh… I think he was asking if you ever had anal sex…" Kurz said.

"That's none of your Business…" Michelle said

"Bitch!" Eddie yelled

Ryo kicked Eddie in the stomach.

"You assholes aren't going anywhere you can't do this!"

David fired his silenced Gold Cup 45 by Eddie's head ricocheting it towards the desert.

"If you are not going to comply… We will kill you and bury you in the desert… And Don't worry your friends wont say anything because their corpses will rot beside your."

The drivers jumped on what David said. Ryo looked at David in irritation. These guys came to help them out and David was threatening to murder them.

"Now… All of you are getting paid for this… you will not say a word of what you are doing tonight."

Sousuke stood behind Melissa. He did not even get intervine, he was just too worried about Kaname.

"Let's head out." David ordered.

"Okay!" Tim replied. The Strike team got in their vehicles. Melissa rode with Sousuke, Kurz, and Ryo.

"Hey, how fast can these cars go?" Melissa asked

"You'll see" Tim replied

He reved his engine and released the breaks. He went to 0-60 in 4 seconds.

"How fast can we get there?!" David asked

"Like… 10 minutes!"

"Okay team! Ammo check, check your weapons, gear, everything and everything. We are going to come out fighting!" David said over the radio

"Roger that!" Bel replied.

David checks his watch and there was only an hour left.

(Ten minutes later)

"Just stay here!"

They get to the AO. The Cars parked on the curb tangent to the building. They got out their respective cars and placed their helmets on while running to their positions. The Area was empty. Just a bunch of abandoned buildings. Kurz and Michelle ran to their positions, covering each side of the building. David, Sousuke, and Ghost ran to the back gate. Melissa, Bel, and Ghost went to the front entrance. The Black SUV was still parked there.

"Okay… Cut it" David said over the radio

There was a delay of thirty seconds before all the power went out. The whole area went black. The Strike team activated their NVG. The snipers started to pick out the Survailance cameras. Squad 1 ran through the front gates one by one and took cover by the main entrance. They ran towards the SUV and found that it was empty.

"Point Alpha is clear!" Urzu 1 said

Squad 2 ran through the back and cut the lock for the emergency ladder. They quietly pulled it down. They climbed up one by one.

"SC is clear" Urzu 6 said

Squad 2 reached the top. Ghost took out his utility case and got a special drill. He took out the ventelation panel, while Urzu 7 and Kaiser covered him. Squad one Placed themselves on the right side of the main entrance.

"Sir! 10 seconds left!" one of the Templars said in David's CTC

Urzu 7 crawled in the shaft, then Ghost then, Kaiser. They crawled into their positions. They took three ventelation exhausts in a secluded room where they believed where Kaname was. The lights went back on.

"Activating IR sights" Hawk said "Sir… No heat signatures"

"Okay…" Everyone in the Strike Team can hear the radio chatter. "Dynamic Entry in three… two… one…"

First squad threw Three flash bangs in the main entrance. Squad 2 breached the vents. And roped down. No one was in the room. The snipers kept a look out. Squad one immediately cleared the 1st floor. Even though it was big, there were only 2 rooms. They went up the stairs to join up with squad 2. Squad 2 slowly checked each room. Nothing was there. Squad 1 joined them on the look, but nothing. All the rooms were bare. It was abandoned

"Shit!" Ghost said out loud

They got to the last room. All six of the members went in a tactical formation and found at digital camera. A Chair, Newspaper, gag, blind fold and blood. On the chair there was a Neon pink sticky note. That said Mc D in Oxnard 90351.

The strike team ran back out side. When they got out of the complex the SUV exploded. Everyone stopped for a moment except for Sousuke. He ran back to the cars and gave Tim the Sticky note.

"Hmmm… Mc D? Oh Mc Donalds… in Oxnard… Oh… that's half way across town!" Tim Shouted

"Snipers get down here now!" David was yelling on the radio

"Shit!" Melissa said

"Bel! Get your stuff in the car" Ghost said

"Keep your call signs" Bel replied

"Shut up all of you!" david said loudly in the radio

Sousuke got in the car. And everyone else followed

Tim stuck his head out the window and yelled "Follow me"

"How fast can we get there?"

"Fifteen… Twenty Minutes"

Sousuke checks his watch. There was only 18 minutes and 48... 47... 46 seconds left.

The cars rushed through the streets of LA. In no time police cars were after them.

"Damn it! I got it!" Bel said

She rolled down the windows. She aimed her USP at the police cars. She shot out tires of two police cars. Now they were being persued by a Police helicopter.

"I got it!" Michelle said over the radio. He opened the sun roof And aimed his rifle at the IR and Spotlight of the helicopter. He took out those nuisances in four shots from a moving vehicle moving more than a 100 MPH at a flying target.

"We're here!" Eddie said

"Guys take off all your armor and helmets. Leave your primaries and shove your secondary at your belt loop. Do not let civilians see your weapons!"

The team took everything off. When the cars stopped in the Mc Donalds parking lot. They were all wearing Black Tactical suits. They hid their weapons in the pants like an ordinary street thug. They went in the Mc Donalds. They still walked non chalantly but did it in a way that it covers all sides of the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" the cashier asked Melissa.

"Did you see a blue haired girl anywhere?"

"Yeah they're at the back by the playground"

"They're?"

They all moved quickly to the playground. Sousuke was playing all this scenarios in his head. Finding Kaname's dead body mangled up and thrown into the ball pit. 'No, this isn't time to think about this' Sousuke concentrated. He led everyone to the back. He found Kaname biting into a cheeseburger and an older gentleman was talking to her standing up. Without Kaname noticing Sousuke grabbed the gentleman and slammed him to the ground, pulled his weapon and aimed it at the back of his head

"Kaname are you alright?!"

Soda cup flew at Sousuke's face.

"Idiot! Let Mr Malory!"

David heared Kaname. He kicked Sousuke off of Sir Mallory and helped him up

"Sir I am so sorry for this!"

"Hahaha no problem…" Sir Mallory turned to David "Well done Captain… With a minute to spare."

David had a dumbfounded look, but everyone else got it. They were tricked.

"I don't understand?"

"Captain this was a test"

David finally got it and looked at Kaname. He sighed and walked back inside the restaurant.

"Kaiser?!" Ghost said

"Shut up Brandon, not in the mood."

Sir Mallory came up to Bel and Melissa.

"Nice to see you both again…"

"You too sir." Both of them replied

Sousuke wiped the Soda off his face.

"Sorry Sousuke…" Kaname said and handed him a napkin

"I was so worried."

"I know."

"I shouldn't let you out of my sight, I failed you"

"You didn't, I agreed with them."

"What?"

"I wanted to see how badly you wanted to save me" Kaname gives him a smug look.

David walked back outside, with a Paper bag and a large soda.

"Sir, are you alright?" Ryo blurted out

"Not now sergeant… I'm eating"

Sir Mallory sat beside David and chuckled

"Didn't I prove myself before?" David asked

"I wanted to see how sharp you are…"

(The Next day in the Burbank airport)

The strike team stayed up all night packing their equipment in their bags. They took off their Tactical equipment and wore their Civilian clothes. They left their equipment with Sir Mallory's men to be sent back to Merida. Sir Mallory stood right next to David. They were having their Small conversation remembering the past. Melissa was drinking and offering some to Bel. Kurz, Brandon, and Ryo were laughing. On the benches Sousuke was resting on Kaname's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"I never want to loose you like that again…" Sousuke said

"Now you know what I felt…"

Michelle was outside and gave each driver a enveloped with ten thousand dollars each.

Tim and the other driver smiled and went back to their cars. Eddie stayed. He was still angry from last night. Since they didn't have anymore weapons, He wasn't afraid anymore.

"I'm not taking this shit…"

"Why?"

"it's dirty money."

"Really?" Michelle looked behind her and walked closer

"Yeah fuck all of yo" Eddie was cut off by Michelle kissing him.

"You know, you're cute, but you have such a dirty mouth… Keep the ten grand and go get a new wardrobe okay… Bye…"

"o…okay" Eddie was shook up. As if he was just kissed by an angel or he climaxed for no reason. He just froze. Michelle walked away and went back in the terminal. The doors open, David and Sir Mallory was standing there watching the whole thing.

"thanks Dave…"

"No Problem"

Sir Mallory looked at Michelle and back at David.

"She is beautiful isn't she… And your little tricks aren't bad neither"

"I just wanted to make sure that the guy got his money, now plus interest. We kinda treated him bad last night."

The plane was ready. A Mithril officer wearing civilian clothes called for the Strike Team.

"Well then… This seems goodbye for now" Sir Mallory said

"Yes sir, I will see you in a couple of weeks" David rendered a quick informal salute. David turned around and walked toward the exit to the strip

"Kaiser!" Sir Mallory called

"Yes?"

"Congratulations…"

A/N


End file.
